Rose
by xWintra
Summary: Red roses symbolise sacrifice. White for purity. Pink for healing. Yellow for friendship. Black for twisted relationships. When Rosanna, a girl with secrets to keep buried, joins the Team, she begins to wonder if there's a colour that symbolises lies.
1. Prologue

**Prologue** **  
** **Just Like Him**

* * *

 **December 24** **th** **2009, 23:22  
BRAZIL**

"Mum, what's going on?" Rosanna demanded in frustration as her mother hurried around the house. She glanced at her daughter, but didn't answer her as she turned away and practically ran into the somewhat-bedroom she and Rosanna shared. The twelve-year-old redhead was becoming concerned now as she followed her mother. "What are you…?" Rosanna trailed off as she saw her mother stuffing food supplies into two backpacks. "We're running from him again, aren't we?"

"Do you _want_ him to take you?" Rosanna's mother hissed, coming to stand in front of her daughter and look her in the eye. "I already lost one daughter to him. I am _not_ losing another." Her mother turned away and started going through clothes.

"But S –" Rosanna started but her mother cut her off.

"Your _sister_ fell for your father's charms and careful manipulation," her mother said, bitterly. Her voice took on a softer tone as she added, "Much like I did." Rosanna lowered her eyes. Her mother deserved someone so much better than Rosanna's father.

"How'd he find us?" Rosanna asked quietly. "I thought you only told your brother."

"You know better than anyone the kind of resources your father has," her mother sighed, zipping one backpack closed. She chucked it at Rosanna who caught it against her chest. Her mother put on the other backpack, but Rosanna kept hers in her hands. "Listen, we have to –" she was interrupted as a device was thrown through the window and landed in the centre of the floor. "Move!" Rosanna's mother cried as she lunged forward and shoved Rosanna away from the bomb.

Rosanna managed to catch herself and flipped out of the doorway just as the bomb went off, sending Rosanna flying forward into the kitchen-dining area. She landed roughly on the wooden floor on her stomach, her bag thrown away from her. She groaned and pushed herself onto her feet.

"My child," someone said, sending shivers down Rosanna's spine as her body went stiff. She turned around with wide eyes to see her father walking out of the now-burning bedroom, his hand around Rosanna's mother's throat as he held her up off of the floor.

" _Let her go_ ," Rosanna snarled, having trouble believing her mother had once thought that this man loved her. Her father just grinned, almost proudly, and threw her mother into the wall with a sickening crack as her limp body slumped down to the floor. "No!" Rosanna cried, making a move towards her mother.

With a subtle hand motion from Rosanna's father, someone came crashing through the nearest window. Rosanna whipped around to face the attacker as they sliced down with what appeared to be long, silver blades attached to their wrists. Rosanna attempted to dodge, but the blade still caught the skin below her left eye and sliced down until below the jawline. The wound was deep and instantly clouded her vision with blood and tears.

Rosanna cried out in pain as the attacker slammed into her gut, forcing her onto the floor. Rosanna felt a blade against her throat as she tried to see her attacker through her right eye while she squeezed her left shut, which hurt.

The attacker couldn't have been older than Rosanna, dressed all in black with half of their face hidden by a black face mask. But what Rosanna could see told enough. Curly brown hair pulled to the side with sun kissed skin and dark eyes that were staring down at Rosanna with a terrifying glint in them.

"Nice scar, Rosie," they mocked through their facemask and Rosanna froze at the familiarity of _her_ voice. "At least, I'm sure it'll scar. Just like him now, aren't you?" With a slight head gesture, her attacker motioned towards Rosanna's father. "Merry Christmas, sis." Rosanna hadn't known just how long those words would've haunted her.

"It is time to go, my children." Rosanna wouldn't let them take her. She let out a frantic cry of defiance and brought her leg up, kicking her sister off of her. She jumped to her feet and glanced around her, finding herself standing between her sister and her father. Behind her father, Rosanna's mother was slowly being surrounded by the spreading flames and all Rosanna could do was watch.

"How _could_ you?!" Rosanna screamed, mainly at her sister, whose eyes showed no emotion, as the flames reflected in them. "She was your mother as well!"

"Father can be very persuasive," her sister said, off topic. "Some might even say manipulative." She paused and Rosanna glared at her. "Really, though, he's honest. And incredibly smart. He told me – _showed_ me – the benefits of staying by his side. He can show you, too."

"I'm not coming with you," Rosanna said immediately. "I am _nothing_ like you. Like either of you," she added, meeting her father's eyes.

"We are more alike than you would believe, Rosanna," her father stated, simply.

"I'm not a monster like you!" Rosanna insisted, almost desperately, as if she was trying to convince herself as well as her family. " _I'm not!_ "

"Unfortunately, your argument lacks truth," her father shook his head in mock sadness. "You know as well as your sister and I do, that your hands are not as clean as you make them." Rosanna wanted to scream that he was lying, try and tell a clever lie, but there was nothing. Nothing she could say as she felt tears welling up in her right eye.

"I…I'll go with you," Rosanna gave in, her voice small. Her sister came up behind her, blades retracted into their bracers, and forced her wrists together. Rosanna heard the chains clinking and felt the cold metal digging into her skin.

"You'll have to earn our trust, Rosie," her sister whispered into Rosanna's ear, hands still clasped around her wrists. Rosanna took a deep breath and smirked to herself.

"Yeah, well, that won't be necessary." Rosanna tossed her head back and heard her skull make contact with her sister's nose. Rosanna wheeled around and ran forward, flipping over her sister as she raised her bladed bracer. Rosanna pulled her wrists as far as they could go and the chains were easily broken upon touching the blades.

Rosanna landed on the ground and rolled to her feet, her wrists free. She didn't look back as she all-out sprinted into the rainforest. Flipping over logs, jumping over small creeks, dodging tree trunks and swinging from low hanging branches and vines. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her lungs were screaming for a break as she continued to run through the wet, humid air.

Finally, Rosanna thought she was safe and slowed down in a clearing. Heaving in deep, ragged breaths, she looked behind her to see the smoke filtering into the sky from her burning house. Her mother was dead. Gone. In a second Rosanna had lost everything she'd valued except her own life. All because of her father, who had _never_ loved Rosanna or her mother. And because of her sister, who had been weak to fall for her father's lies.

Rosanna reached a hand up to her left eye and cautiously felt the crusted wound. It was definitely going to scar. She sighed and turned away from the smoke, only to be met with her sister slamming into her chest. Rosanna gasped for breath as her sister held the blade above her throat and pinned her to the ground with her legs as she practically sat on top of Rosanna.

Her mask was gone and her nose was partially cleaned of blood. But Rosanna could now see her sister's whole face. The dark crescents underneath her eyes that seemed darker because she had turned darker. But Rosanna realised her eyes now seemed darker because they looked haunted, pained. Her features, which had once mirrored Rosanna's, were sharper and more defined, but not in a healthy way.

"What did he do to you?" Rosanna murmured, more to herself than her sister.

Her sister didn't seem to care as she got into Rosanna's face and hissed, " _Never_ turn your back on the enemy."

"Who said you had to be the enemy?" Rosanna said, calmly, looking her sister in the eye.

"It's in our _blood_ ," her sister insisted, gritting her teeth in frustration.

"Not our _hearts_ ," Rosanna retorted.

"Listening to your heart," her sister retracted her blades and instead placed a hand around Rosanna's throat, "makes you weak." She suddenly started squeezing the air from Rosanna's throat. When the redhead made a move to strike out at her sister with her hands, she increased the pressure until Rosanna's hits were weak. Instead, she placed her hands around her sister's, in case by some miracle she survived.

"Did you even feel anything?" Rosanna choked out. "She…was your mother…too."

"Really?" her sister mocked, smiling sweetly. "She never acted like it."

"R-really?" Rosanna managed a grin. "You…always acted…like dad." The edges of Rosanna's vision were quickly darkening as her hands became too weak to hold her sister's hand around her throat. This was how it was going to end. She was going to be killed by someone she'd once called family. Someone she'd been so close with growing up. Someone who had understood her.

A flash of green suddenly entered Rosanna's vision and her sister jumped off of her. Instinctively, Rosanna managed to roll a few paces away onto to her side as she tried to suck in desperate gasps of air. It was no use and the world quickly faded into black, followed by words Rosanna knew she'd never forget.

" _Just like him now, aren't you? Merry Christmas, sis."_

* * *

Rosanna woke to a cold pressure on her forehead, and opened her crusty, heavy eyelids. She blinked a few times, clearing her vision, seeing she was in some sort of wooden structure, judging by the ceiling. A few parrots chirped outside, and Rosanna breathed a sigh of relief to know she was still in the jungle.

The jungle, the fire, her sister. Everything came flooding back at once and Rosanna was overwhelmed. She'd lost her home, her mother, her sister's sanity and maybe even hers; and all to her father. Rosanna remembered how her mother used to stay up late with her and tell her stories instead of watching movies, as they couldn't. How she'd sing Portuguese lullabies to an eight-year-old Rosanna. How she helped train Rosanna to fight so her father wouldn't punish her too severely when she wasn't as good as her sister.

Rosanna remembered her sister, whom she'd shared so much with growing up together. How they had been beaten and trained together, forced to fight each other. How they had both hated their father, and vowed to stay together no matter what happened. How her sister had told lies for years and Rosanna had believed them, believed that her sister was on her side. Rosanna choked on a sob, which sadly echoed throughout whatever building she was in.

"Oh, you're awake." If Rosanna hadn't been so tired and sore, she would've jumped a foot in the air. Instead, she jolted into a sitting position, and her head swam. She'd been lying on a slab of wood with an icepack on her forehead that was now in her lap. She quickly rushed to wipe at her eyes, not wanting some stranger to see her at a vulnerable time.

Rosanna looked at the person in front of her. It was a woman, maybe in her early thirties, dressed in a green tank top, pants and boots. Her hair was also a few shades darker than mint green and fell in waves below her ribs, with her eyes being the same colour. If it wasn't for the naturally sun-kissed tan and accent, Rosanna wouldn't have recognised the woman as a Brazilian.

"Blacking out is such a bummer, isn't it?" the woman asked casually, continuing to a small cabinet and bringing out two hollowed out rocks Rosanna assumed were meant to be cups. "I mean, not that _I_ would know; I hardly get knocked out while fighting alongside –"

"Look, I'm sure the story's great," Rosanna interrupted, voice hoarse. "But, who are you?"

"I like you," the woman said simply, placing the 'cups' down and making her way over to Rosanna, holding out a hand. "Beatriz da Costa, at your service." Rosanna slowly shook the woman's hand.

"Thanks. Can't say it's a compliment I get often, though." Rosanna noticed that Beatriz seemed to be waiting for something, and Rosanna realised just how out of practice she was with socialising. "Right, I'm Rosanna Oliveira."

"Nice to meet you, Rosanna." Beatriz paused for a moment. "Do friends call you Rose?" Rosanna shook her head. "No? How about Rosie?" Rosanna winced at the nickname.

"No," Rosanna said. Beatriz gave the young girl a look at the desolate tone. "I…Just…Don't call me Rosie. Ever. Please?"

"Well then, I'm gonna call you Rose," Beatriz declared, clapping a hand on Rosanna's shoulder. "Lot cooler and smoother than Rosanna." Rosanna just nodded in agreement. The green-haired woman had been nothing but nice to Rosanna, which was strange for her. She'd been raised believing that everyone who was unexplainably nice to you wanted something from you.

"Why did you bring me here?" Rosanna asked, not meaning for her voice to sound so sharp. She gestured around the small, log cabin she was in. It was single room, with a bunkbed against the wall, a sink and fire place and a countertop, with not much else.

"I decided to go on patrol, because, y'know, I might be on holidays but I was bored." Rosanna made a mental note to ask about this comment later. "Imagine my surprise when I found a little girl –"

"If we're going to be friends, we're going to need a list of things you just _don't_ call me, ok?" Rosanna interrupted, bluntly. She couldn't say she blamed Beatriz for these names though. It wasn't her fault that her uncle always called her 'little' or 'baby' girl.

Beatriz eyed Rosanna a bit, before continuing. "Sorry, my bad. I mean, imagine my surprise when I came across a four-foot redhead with an attitude" – Rosanna gave Beatriz a glare at the somewhat incorrect description – "being choked to death by a freaking ninja who needed some serious advice on hair product. Being the hero I am, I gracefully swooped in and rescued you. But you blacked out before could I ask why a freaking ninja was choking you in the first place. So I brought you here, y'know, for answers. And because I'm a nice person and you were injured."

"Thanks, I guess," Rosanna admitted, shrugging.

Beatriz pulled up a seat and leaned forward, like some sort of child listening to a fairy tale. "Now, you gonna tell me why you were choked to death by a –"

"Freaking ninja?" Rosanna finished off for her. "Yep. Heard that one about three times in this conversation already."

Beatriz grinned, almost proudly. "Alright, I lied. I love you." Rosanna managed a small laugh and smile. All while a little voice spoke in her head. _Good. Earn her trust and then exploit it. It's what you were trained to do, remember?_ Rosanna remembered. She also remembered what her sister's voice sounded like and hated it being in her head and telling her what to do. Thinking of her sister brought a more serious expression to Rosanna's face as she sighed sadly.

"That _freaking ninja_ , as you put it…that was an assassin, a member of the League of Shadows," Rosanna lied in the moment, having prior knowledge of the Shadows from her father's various work and colleagues. "She was ordered to assassinate me and my mum. I-I have no idea why, I swear. I got lucky. But the assassin's partner…" Rosanna trailed off for effect, actually feeling quite proud over her storytelling skills.

Beatriz frowned and leaned back. "Did the assassin do _that_?" Beatriz gestured at Rosanna's left eye. She nodded. "And, your father?" Rosanna tried to act neutral and sad, rather than haunted and angry.

"He…he died before I was born," Rosanna admitted, keeping her voice sad. She was aware that the identity her father had assumed while seducing her mother had been announced 'deceased' days before Rosanna was born. If anyone went looking for Mr Rodriguez, they'd find nothing there to suggest the true nature of Rosanna's family ties. "From what I've heard, he deserved it." _Oh, he certainly does deserve it._

"Damn, I…" Beatriz trailed off, thoughtfully. "I'm not going to say 'I'm sorry,' because that is so overrated and not effective in the slightest. Trust me, I know. But I…I hope you know I understand what you're going through. I am also going to try and help you by giving you a chance I never had when I was going through what you are right now."

"Where are you going with this?" Rosanna asked, slowly.

"I can see that you have a fair amount of experience in…certain areas," Beatriz observed, crossing her arms. Rosanna gave her a look that almost dared her to clarify what those certain areas were. "I can also tell that my secret is safe with you."

"You have a secret now?" Rosanna asked in mock astonishment.

"Yes, this big mouth _can_ actually be restrained, believe it or not," Beatriz retorted and Rosanna scoffed. "The secret is that you've been rescued by a Justice League Member, allowed in their holiday house, seen their secret identity and now they're offering you a place to stay."

"Sorry, sorry, this is just a lot to take in. But, _this_ is your holiday house?" Rosanna said in disbelief, holding her arms out to the shabby one-room log cabin.

Beatriz glared at her. "Out of everything I just said, including the part that I want to _adopt you_ , you picked out _that?_ "

"Yeah, pretty much," Rosanna nodded. "That and one small question, which I feel bad for because it's probably going to severely damage your ego. But, which superhero are you?"

"Oh, we're gonna get along great, Rose," Beatriz drawled.

"Like _fire_ and ice, Bea," Rose agreed.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Young Justice. If you recognise any characters, plot or dialogue, it most likely doesn't belong to me. I only own Rosanna.**

 **And welcome to my first FanFic! This chapter serves primarily as an introduction to my character and how became associated with heroes.**

 **I am aware that a Robin/OC story is overused and there are many clichés to fall into, but it's my goal to make this story different. Or as different as I can. I accept all feedback.**

 **Beatriz, or Fire, is a DC Comics character. She is Brazilian, so I figured it was fitting for Rosanna. I don't really know much about her personality, so I made that much up.**

 **See you all in the first chapter!**


	2. Ready, Aim, Fire

**Chapter 1:** **Ready, Aim, Fire**

* * *

 **July 4th 2010, 6:03 ETD  
** **GOTHAM**

Usually, Rosanna relied on her mentor liking to sleep in as well to let her stay in bed. But today was just one of those days where Beatriz da Costa finally decided to give a care. Rosanna hated it when she decided that something mattered for once.

It'd been over five months since Rosanna had been taken in by Beatriz and become her protégé. Five months since she'd run away from home and heard her mother's last screams get scorched away by the flames. Five months since her _own sister_ had scarred her face. Rosanna had began moving on, but the memories and experiences were still fresh, and knew her sister and mother would be on her mind for a long time.

"Wakey, wakey, sunshine!" Beatriz chirped cheerfully, ripping the bed covers off Rosanna. The now thirteen-year-old groaned into her pillow. She was currently in Beatriz's main house in Gotham; a large apartment full of modern furniture. After all, Beatriz did run the Brazilian branch of Wayne Tech.

When Rosanna didn't move from her bed, Beatriz crossed her arms, before gently tapping Rosanna's bare shoulder. The girl shrieked at the burning sensation, toppling out of bed and onto the floor.

"Bea!" Rosanna whined, pushing herself into a sitting position on the floor. She rubbed at her arm to remove the sensation. "I told you not to do that!" Her mentor was currently laughing too hard to be considered normal. She knew her protégé hated it when she abused her powers and used them on the younger girl; even if it was just a playful tap.

"Yeah, but do I ever listen?" Beatriz asked innocently, before making a move to leave Rosanna's bedroom. "Your costume's in the bathroom. We're leaving in seven."

"Why so exact?" Rosanna scoffed, getting to her feet and attempting to run a hand through her unruly hair.

"You wanna beat the dynamic duo to a crime scene for once?" Beatriz replied casually. A mischievous glint appeared in Rosanna's eyes, and she grinned. Beatriz smirked. "Thought so." With that, the older woman left and closed the door behind her.

Rosanna let out a breath and collapsed back on her bed. It was double bunk; with the bottom being a double. She'd asked specifically for it when Beatriz had seemed so easy for money. Her room wasn't special. It was large, sure, with an ensuite bathroom. Rosanna had decorated the walls with traditional Brazilian designs she'd painted there. Posters of female fighters and characters dotted the walls, specifically next to Rosanna. It was what you'd expect from a superhero teenager.

Well, hopefully soon-to-be member of the League. After all, today was _the_ day. Rosanna found herself more excited to see the other sidekicks again, as she'd only met each of them briefly. The Dynamic Duo most commonly; when Beatriz and Rosanna would arrive at a crime or battle too late in their hometown.

Rosanna looked at her bedside clock, swearing when she realised she had four minutes left to get ready. When Beatriz said an exact time, she meant an exact time. Jumping from the bed, Rosanna hurried into her bathroom, nearly slipping on the tiles in her socks.

She found her costume neatly folded on the benchtop. Beatriz had actually trained Rosanna in the skill of changing into her costume quickly; literally standing outside with a stopwatch, so Rosanna had no trouble getting into her costume.

It was a simple black full-body suit with sleeves cut off at the wrist. She wore knee high boots lined with a dark scarlet and white. She had a stripe running from both her shoulders to her chest; forming an assembly of rose petals in the centre. She had a pair of bracers which acted as fingerless gloves that were slid onto her wrists and then tightened using straps. The bracers were specialised; able to fire bullets, grappling lines and even electricity into her opponents.

While admiring her costume, Rosanna caught a glance of her face in the mirror. Rosanna didn't consider herself beautiful, nor remarkably ugly, she was simply…pretty. Her hair was a dark, bloody red, falling just below her shoulders and curled in at the ends, creating an effective bob-cut look without the fringe – although right now it was an absolute mess. Her skin was the same sun kissed, smooth tan as every other Brazilian from her country.

It was usually her eyes that caught people's attention, however. An unnatural mix of blues and sea green that could've been considered her best feature, if not for the left eye. Curving from just below it all the way to just under her chin, was a jagged, pale scar.

" _Just like him now, aren't you?"_

Rosanna turned away from the sight of herself with a heavy sigh, before leaving her room and heading down the stairs.

"Where's your mask, young lady?" Rosanna froze in her steps as if she'd been caught at a crime, before she turned and jogged up the stairs. Oh yes, the joys of secret identities. Beatriz and her weren't fussed about in front of their fellow heroes, but Beatriz insisted on the girl wearing a domino mask. Rosanna had it specially designed so that it curved over her cheeks in such a way that it hid the scar.

Rosanna came back down the stairs and held out her arms. "There; done."

"Good. But you were five seconds late," Beatriz deadpanned, slipping on her own mask. The elder hero was dressed in her strapless tank top, leggings, boots and crop jacket with her green hair billowing out behind her. "Now come on. I don't want Bird Brain and his brooding mentor to beat us again."

* * *

 **July 4th 2010, 12:00 ETD**  
 **GOTHAM CITY**

"Oh, those mother –"

"Careful, Fire, there's children around," Rose scolded her mentor as the two came into view of the Dynamic Duo who were busy tying up an unconscious Mr Freeze. Yes, Rosanna had used her mentor's nickname for her as her superhero alias. It seemed fitting, and according to Beatriz, "Fire and Rose sounded badass."

"How do you do it, Bats?" Fire asked as she reached earshot of the duo. "I wake up at six and it's still not enough. _And_ we fly." Rose didn't want to say anything about how Fire insisted on searching the whole town of Gotham for crime, which is why it took them so long to find any action. Aside from that, Beatriz wasn't the most acute person when it came to alleyway attacks and scenarios.

"By fly, you mean _you_ fly and I swing from buildings," Rose pointed out, coming to a stop beside Fire and in front of Batman and Robin. She glanced at Robin, who glanced back. It seemed childish, but Rose wanted to make a good impression on the other young heroes that'd be joining her at the Hall of Justice. Rose saw Robin the most, given they shared the same town. Whenever the met, it seemed a form of custom to exchange glances, almost as if it was their way of greeting the other or making sure the other knew they noticed them.

"Yes, that," Fire dismissed her protege, who rolled her eyes at her mentor. Fire turned back to the bats, previous question forgotten. "So, did the battle go well? Was there room for a fire-bender amidst it? Or would fire versus ice have been –?"

"Does she always talk this much?" Robin asked. Rose turned her head to the side to find the bird-themed hero had appeared silently beside her.

"Only around her favourite heroes, yeah," Rose replied, glancing at the conversation between their mentors. She turned back to Robin. "Didn't know you were a ninja. Boy of many talents, I see."

"Well, I don't like to brag," Robin said casually with a grin. Rose shook her head, chuckling. "I heard Fire was trained by Batman once," Robin continued, eyeing the green-haired woman having a completely one-sided conversation with his mentor.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, she was." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. " _Still_ trying to figure out how they knew each other that well." Robin smirked, like he knew something Rose didn't.

Rose had been trained by Beatriz relentlessly in combat since she'd been adopted and taken in. Despite the fact that Rose and her sister had been trained harshly and brutally by their father alongside their cousins, Rose's mother had still stepped in. She'd taught Rose Brazilian capoeira from the moment Rose could concentrate enough to learn and pay attention. It was a natural way with the martial art Rose just…had, and Beatriz had made sure to expand on that part of Rose's combat training.

"You haven't been her protege long, have you?" Robin asked, sounding genuinely friendly.

"Nearly six months," Rose answered. "Why do you ask?" Maybe it was the way she'd been raised, or just her natural defensiveness, but Rose knew she sounded accusing and suspicious when she asked that. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that, but she knew some part of her brain never trusted anyone fully.

"Bit soon to be joining the League, don't you think?" Robin teased, resting an elbow on Rose's shoulder. She crossed her arms and looked at him evenly.

"Guess I'm just that good," she teased back with a smirk.

"Ok my loving, adorable and favourite protégé, we're heading off!" Fire announced, placing a hand on said protégé's shoulder, forcing Robin to move away from Rose. "It's been _lovely_ seeing you again, Batsy and Bird Brain." Earning nothing but an exchanged glance between the bats, Fire darted off. Rose rolled her eyes before firing a line at a building from her bracer.

* * *

 **July 4th 2010, 14:00 ETD  
WASHINGTON, D.C**

"And there's the great Hall of Justice," Fire announced, spreading her arms out towards said building. "Now I would love to head home and try out the new makeup kit I bought yesterday, but I also have to be a good mentor and actually take you inside."

"Well I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience," Rose snorted. Fire smiled knowingly down at her protégé and ruffled her hair. Rose yelped and shoved her mentor away. "I hate you."

Fire just smiled knowingly. "No you don't; you just like saying those words." Rose raised her eyebrows at her mentor.

No more was exchanged between the two as they came to stand with the others. Batman, Robin, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman and Aqualad were already there. Rose went to stand in the front with her fellow protégés, while Fire went to talk with the Leaguers, but Rose knew it was specifically Batman.

Rose glanced around her before smirking triumphantly. "I see I beat Flash Junior at something for once."

"It is good to see you again, Rose," Aqualad acknowledged with a faint smile. Rose dipped her head in a mock bow.

"You too, Aqualad." Rose exchanged a glance with Robin. "Nice seeing you again." She wasn't expecting a greeting from Speedy, so was surprised when he made direct eye contact with her.

"Bit early to become Leaguer, don't you think?" Speedy asked, voice doubtful. Rose had never liked the red archer, having never gotten along with him whatsoever. The few times that Green Arrow and Fire had worked together had been all on the mentors, not on the squabbling protégés who blamed everything on each other. It was a mutual dislike. Rose narrowed her eyes at the red archer. His tone was nothing like Robin's when she'd had a similar conversation with him. "It must be out of pity."

Rose gritted her teeth, trying to tell herself not to leap at his throat. If there was one thing she hated in the world more than her father and sister, it was pity. Becoming rather aggressive towards Speedy, Rose moved forward till she was looking directly up at him. "I pity you for not being able to see I'm completely capable of being a part of the Justice League. It must be hard living in a world where everyone looks worse than you." Speedy looked ready to retaliate to Rose's rather harsh comeback.

"Aw man!" someone interrupted the tension. Rose turned her head away from Speedy to see Kid Flash skidding to a halt beside his mentor, Flash. The younger speedster crossed his arms and pouted. "I knew we'd be the last ones here!"

* * *

"Is that Batman?"

Rose tried hard to only look forward, as the cameras flashed around her.

"Oh, I see Flash and Flash Jr!" Rose didn't even glance at Kid to see his reaction, though she cracked a small smile.

"His name's Speedy. Duh."

"No, Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well that makes no sense."

"There's Fire and Rose!"

Rose felt someone nudge her and looked up at her mentor. Fire winked. "Told you it sounded badass." Rose rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked his protégé.

"Born that way," Speedy answered, sending his mentor an eager smile.

"I'm glad we're all here," Aqualad said, looking down at the younger protégés. Rose wasn't necessarily short, nor tall, but Aqualad and Speedy easily overlooked her.

"Speak for yourself," Speedy grumbled, sending Rose a pointed look. She sent him a glare in return.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked, his voice excited.

" _Don't_ call us sidekicks," Speedy responded, harshly. "Not after today."

"Sorry," Kid Flash said, sounding a little put out. However, his eyes and face lit up shortly. "First time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked suddenly, causing Kid Flash to frown.

"Maybe because it's not a real word? Just an idea." The only indication that Robin heard Rose was him sending her an unreadable glance, though it wasn't a negative expression. At that moment, the protégés and their mentors entered the Hall of Justice and Rose was greeted by a display of tall, gold statues of the founding Leaguers. Fire wasn't among them.

"Oh, maybe that's why." Rosanna looked ahead, after craning her neck above to see the statues, to face a door marked 'Authorized Personnel Only.' The doors slid open; revealing Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. The two Leaguers stepped forward.

Martian Manhunter addressed them. "Robin, Rose, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome." He turned away to lead them further into the Hall. Robin and Kid Flash looked at each other with goofy grins, fist bumping. Rose dared a look at Speedy, who looked as close to smug pride as she could think of.

"You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked Galley, and of course…" the small group of heroes entered a large, spacious room lined with books on all sides. "Our library." Manhunter lead the group into the centre of the room. Flash turned to face them.

"Make yourselves at home," he said warmly, holding out his arms. Robin and Kid Flash instantly jumped into a chair each, boyish smiles on their faces. Aqualad calmly took a seat, but Speedy remained standing. Rose stayed standing, too, arms crossed. Speedy sent her a scowl, which she returned.

"You know, babe, if you want, there's room on my lap," Kid offered, leaning back. Robin scoffed.

"I don't think I've ever heard of Rose sitting still for more than five seconds. She's even worse than you on your worst days," Robin chuckled to his best friend.

"That's scarily accurate."

"See, we were just meant to be," Kid continued. Rose sighed through her nose and shifted to the side, closer to Speedy. She liked the young speedster, he was amusing and fun to be around, but sometimes his flirting just got on Rose's nerves. She opened her mouth to snap a smart remark, but Speedy beat her to it.

"I don't think she appreciates your advances, West." The Leaguers in the room interrupted the little spat.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day," Batman announced, after a hushed conversation with the other Leaguers. Behind him, Fire glared at the back of his head, no doubt remembering how he beat her to Mr Freeze. "We shouldn't be long." Batman turned away to face the wall, where a device popped out from the ceiling. A ray of blue light emitted from it, scanning each of the heroes in turn.

" _Recognised: Batman, 0-2; Aquaman, 0-6; Fire 1-1; Flash, 0-4; Green Arrow, 0-8; Martian Manhunter, 0-7; Red Tornado, 1-8._ " The doors marked Justice League Members Only slid open. Confused, Rose took a step forward. Wasn't it supposed to be more than this?

"That's it?" Rose stared at the back of Speedy, who crossed his arms and glared down the Leaguers. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step," Aquaman said, voice calm. "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh, really?" Speedy retaliated, throwing out a gloved hand to the large glass window above. Lines of tourists were there, snapping photos and beaming at the heroes. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?" Rose hated it that he had a point.

"Roy, you just need to be patient," Green Arrow attempted to calm his protégé, stepping forward. It didn't work.

"What I _need_ is respect," Speedy spat, before turning to face the other, silent protégés. "They're treating us like kids. Worse – like _sidekicks_. We deserve better than this." Robin, Kid Flash, Rose and Aqualad exchanged wide-eyed, surprised looks. Speedy recoiled in shock, an almost betrayed expression on his face. "You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why?" Rose just blinked. "Today was supposed to be _the_ day, step one in becoming full-fledged members of The League."

Kid Flash frowned. "Well, sure," he sat up, shrugging, "but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the hall isn't the League's real HQ." Rose's eyes widened. There was nothing in Speedy's tone that suggested he was lying. "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists," Speedy was starting to get riled up, fists clenched, "and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing," Speedy raised his hands in the air, "an orbiting satellite, called the Watchtower."

Rose's face was nothing short of shock, as she checked the reactions of the elder heroes to confirm the theory. The other protégés seemed just as shocked, and Rose felt agitated. She turned to look at her mentor, who was looking at her desperately. Rose narrowed her eyes and avoided Fire's gaze. Her own mother figure – who'd taken her in – had lied about this to her. She'd tried so hard to prove her worth, to be someone Fire would be proud of…yet she still didn't trust her. Why?

 _Because she's not the only one lying…_

Batman crossed his arms.

Aquaman stepped forward. "You are not helping your cause here, son. Stand down or –"

"Or what?" Speedy interrupted, venomously. "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son!" He rounded on his mentor. "I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner," Speedy grabbed the hat from his head, "but not anymore." Speedy threw his trademark accessory to the floor in an act of defiance, and Rose simply watched on. That was his father figure, his mentor and partner for years. And he just turned his back on him.

Speedy turned around and stalked off, sending each 'sidekick' a glare. "Guess they're right about you four." Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash stood up. "You're not ready." Those were Speedy's final words as he exited the Hall. Before Rose could fully process what had just happened, a screen on the wall came to life. Rose recognised the Man of Steel instantly.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus," he announced. "It's on fire." The Leaguers approached and came to stand in front of the screen.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," Batman said. "This may present the perfect opportunity to in –" he was interrupted by a second transmission coming in; another image of a Leaguer appearing on screen.

"Zatara to Justice League," the magician said in his accented voice. "The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full league response."

"Superman?" Batman asked.

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control," Superman replied.

"Then Cadmus can wait," Batman stated. He reached forward and pressed a button on the keyboard in front of him. "All leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." He lifted his finger from the keyboard. Instinctively, the four "sidekicks" made their way over. Batman turned to face them. "Stay put," he said simply.

"What? Why?" Robin asked. Aquaman and Flash came to stand behind the black-clad hero, followed by Fire.

"This is a League mission," Aquaman stated, hands on hips.

"You're not trained," Flash added.

"Since when?" Kid Flash cut in, sounding exasperated.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team," Flash continued, gesturing to the mentors beside him.

"That's what you were training us for," Rose insisted, taking a step forward.

"Yes; but this is a League mission. Stand down, Rose." Rose's eyes widened at the harsh tone of her mentor's voice. Fire, or Beatriz, never used a tone like that. Or ever seriously raised her voice at Rose. With a grim face, Rose took a step back, still glaring at her mentor.

"There will be other missions, when you're ready." _Like that makes everything so much better._

"But for now. Stay put." Batman added emphasis on the last part, and Rose imagined the glare underneath his cowl. The Leaguers filed out, leaving the abandoned sidekicks behind; as the door marked "Justice League Members Only" slammed shut.

"When we're ready?" Kid demanded rhetorically after a few moments. "How are we ever supposed to ready when they treat us like –" Kid was pacing, moving his arms in exasperation.

"Like sidekicks," Rose finished for him, clenching her fists.

"Exactly!" Kid agreed. Robin exchanged a glance with Rose, who simply frowned and shrugged.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me," Aqualad said, obvious hurt in his voice and expression. _Looks like your new parent isn't any better than your last…  
_ Rose crossed her arms and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to block out the judgmental voice of her sister.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics!" Kid cried. "They've got a secret HQ," Kid raised his hands to the ceiling, " _in space!"_

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked cautiously.

"I have a better question," Robin finally spoke up. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" _Because you were too weak to run this time._ Rose grimaced, staring at her boots, as she contemplated the question.

"What _is_ Project Cadmus?" she finally asked, her voice determined as she suddenly felt a little reckless. Robin gave her an unreadable look.

"Don't know," he mused, "but I can find out." A sly grin came over his features, as he made his way over to the keyboard.

" _Access; denied."_

"Heh. Wanna bet?" Robin asked, a mischievous smirk on his face. He typed away, various amounts of code sifting through on-screen.

"Whoa, how – are you…doing that?" Kid asked, sounding impressed.

"Probably the same system as a Batcave or something," Rose suggested, jokingly.

"Yep!" Robin said, popping the 'p.'

"Guessing skills _on point_ ," Rose whispered to Kid.

" _Access; granted."_ An image of a white, square building appeared on screen. It looked harmless, though Rose knew how things that looked harmless could easily hide something deadly.

"Alright. Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in DC." Seemed vague. "That's all there is." Robin turned to his friends. "But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad concluded. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about justice," Robin smirked.

Aqualad sighed, "But they said stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this," Robin bent their words, a proud smile on his face with his hands on his hips.

"I want in," Rose said quickly, coming to Robin's side and looking up at Aqualad. Where her recent recklessness was coming from, Rose had no idea. But she just knew she had to strike out on her own, prove herself to Fire who still didn't trust her or believe she was capable.

"Wait," Kid said, grabbing Robin's shoulder and gesturing to Rose. "Are you two going to Cadmus? Because if you guys are going, I'm going." The boys faced Aqualad with goofy grins. Aqualad looked at Rose, who was unwavering.

"Just like that we're a team on a mission?" he asked.

"We didn't come for a play date," Robin stated.

A sly smile crept its way onto Aqualad's face, and Rose couldn't help but smile along with her fellow protégés.

* * *

"It's what-his-name! Flash Boy!" one of the firemen called. Rose chuckled.

"Kid Flash!" Kid called back, before muttering something to himself.

"So smooth," Robin mused, coming to a stop beside Aqualad. Rose came to Robin's side shortly after.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad asked. "We need a plan. We – Robin?" Rose turned to see that the brains of their little group had silently disappeared. She looked up at the sound of Robin's creepy laughter, as he swung onto the Cadmus building and helped Kid up and in. Rose exchanged a look with Aqualad, before firing a line up and pulling herself up onto a separate building. She ran forward and jumped towards the Cadmus building, shooting another line and swinging into the window opening.

Rose found herself in some sort of office; dark and silent. Robin was already on a computer, screen providing blue light. Kid was using his super speed to sort through folders.

"What took you so long, babe?" Kid asked, not even looking over at her.

"Not hanging off a building, that's for sure," she responded, walking over to a desk and opening up a small cabinet, sifting through the pens and small pieces of paper for anything to make them suspicious of Cadmus.

"Appreciate the help," Aqualad jumped into the room.

"You handled it," Robin said, dismissively. "Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?" Aqualad didn't seem to hear as he walked out of the room.

"I think you offended him," Rose frowned; though she wasn't entirely serious. She trotted after Aqualad, only to skid to a stop before she ran into him. She heard the sound of an elevator ding, seeing the doors close. But not before Rose saw a horned head. Rose had to blink a few times before she registered what she'd just seen. Before she could ask if she was going crazy or if Aqualad had seen it to, Kid came speeding in.

Aqualad must've seen what Rose had seen, for he moved forward, looking wary. "There was something in the –"

"Elevators should be locked down," Kid said, skidding to a halt behind Aqualad. Robin came in after, jogging forward.

"This is wrong." He opened his holo-computer from his glove. "Thought so. This is a high-speed express elevator; it doesn't belong in a two storey building."

"Neither does what Rose and I saw," Aqualad said, walking up to the elevator doors and pushing them open by force. Rose crouched underneath Aqualad's arms and stared down at the pit below. She wasn't necessarily afraid of heights, but she was used to trees.

"And _that's_ why they need an express elevator," Robin stated. He looked up at the ceiling before firing a rope from his glove. The line attached itself, and Robin pulled it taught before leaping down into the gaping abyss.

Rose didn't hesitate as she jumped, too, grabbing the rope and sliding down. Her hair flew into her face. Below, Robin's cape was fluttering, making her feel glad about not having a cape on her costume. Rose glanced around at the numbered levels flying past her. Her fingers were burning as she came to the end of the rope. Using her core muscles, she swung onto the ledge beside Robin, who reached out a hand to steady her.

"I'm good," Rose told him. Robin nodded and moved further along the edge to allow room for Aqualad and Kid, who arrived shortly, the former having to pull Kid up.

"Bypassing security…" Robin stared at his holo-computer, little Robin faces flashing green. "There, go!" Aqualad, with a groan, pulled the doors open again, and the four protégés stepped in. Rose was greeted by a long hallway, with a musty, moist scent and an earthy light. Machines she didn't recognise lined the walls, and pipes ran along the ceiling.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus," Robin said, sounding as surprised as Rose felt. Kid stepped forward and darted off in a yellow blur.

"Kid, wait!" Aqualad called, but it was no use.

Rose sighed. "Let's go, before he gets himself killed." She and her friends rounded the corner Kid had moments ago. Rose stopped in her tracks, mouth hanging open slightly. "Or…worse." A group of large, four-legged beasts were walking past them, occasionally growling or opening their tusked jaws. A little creature atop one of the giants' heads turned to look at the teens, and its horns glowed a bright red.

"That can't be good," Rose muttered to herself.

"No, nothing odd going on here," Aqualad said sarcastically; and Rose knew things were serious when Aqualad used sarcasm. They watched the last few giants disappear down the hallway, footsteps heavy.

"I'm thinking we should go…the other way," Kid suggested casually, gesturing down the other side of the tunnel the giants had come from. "Y'know, just figured it'd be –"

"No, you're right. We'll go that way." The four headed off in single file, sticking close to the wall in case any more creatures passed. None did, and they reached a circular door soon. Robin immediately opened his holo-computer from his glove and got to work. Rose volunteered to keep watch with Aqualad, while Kid watched Robin work.

"I am surprised no soldiers have come after us yet," Aqualad stated casually. Rose glanced at him.

"We haven't set off any alarms yet, surprisingly," Rose replied thoughtfully, remembering the small creature's glowing horns. "I still don't feel safe here," she murmured to herself.

"Rose, Aqualad," Robin whisper-called. The two approached the boys, as Robin unlocked the door.

"Ok, I'm _officially_ whelmed." Rose looked around at the tall room lined with tubes. The tubes containing spiked, insect-like creatures sparking with electricity. The four teens walked in, and Rose finally limited her staring. She'd seen stranger things.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world," Kid Flash realised, walking to the front of a tube. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates it's own power with these…" he gestured to the tube in front of him, " _things._ Must be what they're bred for."

"Even the name is a clue," Aqualad added.

"Of course!" Rose realised, putting a hand to her forehead. "Duh, the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' teeth into the earth." The boys looked at her curiously and Rose gave them all a blank expression. "Yes, I know mythology, you may continue."

"This Cadmus creates new life, too," Robin concluded, walking over to a screen and inserting his glove device. "Let's find out why." He pulled up a holographic screen, typing something in as code flashed by. "They call them…Genomorphs." He pulled up a screen and flicked through the different variations of the species. "Woah! Look at the stats on these things – super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!" Robin cried, realisation dawning on his face.

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Kid asked.

"Wait, there's something else," Robin dismissed Kid's question. "Project Kr." Rose's eyes widened. "Ugh! The file's triple encrypted. I-I can't –"

"But Kr is the atomic symbol for –"

"Don't move!" a gruff commanding voice interrupted both Robin and Rose. The four teens turned to the voice as a man dressed in gold and blue ran in; genomorphs at his heels. Their jaws were open and growling, their red eyes scanning. "Wait. Robin, Rose, Aqualad, Kid Flash?"

"Least he got your name right," Robin smirked at Kid, who gave him a small glare.

"I know you," Aqualad spoke up. "Guardian, a hero." Rose briefly remembered the name being mentioned once.

"I do my best," the man – Guardian – responded simply.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid asked.

"I'm chief of security. You are trespassing," Guardian replied like it was obvious. "But we can call the League, figure this out." Rose could just imagine the hell she'd get from Beatriz for sneaking out like this.

"Does the League even know that you're breeding weapons?" Rose demanded.

"Weapons? What are you – " the genomorph's horns on Guardian's shoulder glowed red, "– What have I?" He groaned and put a hand to his temple. "My head…" his eyes snapped open, full of ferocity. "Take 'em down hard!" he ordered, pointing a finger at the four 'trespassers.' "No mercy!" The genomorphs lunged forward, snarling.

Robin leapt forward, throwing a smoke pellet which exploded in a cloud of disorientating fog. "And Rob's gone," Rose drawled as said boy disappeared into the ceiling rafters. A genomorph came towards Rose and she brandished her fists. It attempted to claw her, but she managed to duck her head and twist her shoulders to avoid any deadly blows. As she flipped into the air and kicked its head against the wall, Rose felt something sharp slice her calf.

The genomorph hit the ground, defeated, but Rose looked down at her quick-bleeding leg. "Come on, beautiful." Rose yelped as Kid brought her into his arms and sped off into a clear area. He let Rose go beside Robin, who was busy hacking something.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Kid reprimanded the bird.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin sounded genuinely confused. The elevator door than opened and Rose stumbled in with the boys. She turned to see Aqualad running towards them with the genomorphs on his heels. At the last moment, he jumped forward and the elevator doors closed just in time. Seeing that the threat was over for now, Rose slumped against the elevator wall and slid down to the floor.

She looked at the gash on her calf. It wasn't deep, but definitely bleeding and painful. Rose pulled some gauze from her belt and began to wrap it around the wound. Once the gauze ran out, she tied the end up. As she tried to stand up, she saw Robin offering her a hand. Without a word, Rose slipped her hand into his and allowed Robin to pull her to her feet.

"Wait," Rose said, glancing at the numbers _increasing._ She narrowed her eyes at the Boy Wonder and pulled her hand from his.

"We're headed down?" Aqualad asked incredulously.

" _Dude,_ out is up!" Kid pointed out, gesturing to the ceiling with his finger.

"Excuse me? Project Kr, it's down on sub level 52," Robin responded, as if he couldn't see anything wrong with the idea.

"You _do_ know what _sub level_ means, right?" Rose asked, glancing at Robin. "And that Kr stands for –"

"This is out of control," Aqualad interrupted Rose, who crossed her arms. "Perhaps…Perhaps we should contact the League." Rose lowered her gaze, knowing that the level-headed Atlantean was probably right.

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open to reveal a rocky tunnel. The texture of the walls reminded Rose of intestines, and she winced at the sight. Robin ran forward once he was sure the coast was clear.

"We are already here," Kid shrugged, speeding forward. Rose followed after, coming to an intersection in the tunnels.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked, sounding impatient.

"Yeah. Bizarre-looking hallway one or bizarre-looking hallway two?" Robin asked, gesturing to each hallway in turn.

"Halt!" someone ordered. From one of the tunnels, a tall, thin genomorph stepped forward in hospital robes. Rose was more than willing to bet it was what she saw in the elevator. The genomorph raised his hand, two barrels floating in time with his movements, as his horns and eyes glowed a vicious red. The barrels flew forward and the four heroes ducked as they exploded against the wall. Robin threw some disks at the genomorph who stopped them in mid-air.

The four teens were already running down bizarre-looking hallway two by the time the genomorph sent two more barrels at them. Rose kept running, managing to keep pace with Boy Wonder, as they turned down a corner. When the door came into view, Kid had already wedged it open with a barrel. "Hurry!" Rose ran and jumped over the barrel and into the room. When Aqualad jumped through, he kicked the barrel away and the door closed.

"I disabled the door," Robin said, already finished doing whatever he was doing on his holo-computer. "We're safe." Rose noticed Kid staring at something and came forward to his side. Her eyes widened.

"We're trapped," Aqualad corrected Robin.

"Uh, guys. You'll want to see this." Kid pressed a button and the massive pod in front lit up.

"Whoa." Rose found herself looking at a younger version of Superman, dressed in a white suit with a red 's' on his chest. Kid walked around the monitor and closer to the pod.

"Big 'k' little 'r,' the atomic symbol for Krypton," Kid realised, and Rose huffed. Not bothering to make a comment about how the boys wouldn't listen to her, she made a suggestion instead.

"I'm calling clone," Rose said, turning to Robin.

"Robin, hack," Aqualad nearly ordered.

"Oh. Right, right." Robin sounded just as shocked as everyone else as he bypassed the security of the pod's computer. "Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force grown in…sixteen weeks?" Robin looked up at his friends. "From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman," Aqualad corrected.

"No way the big guy knows about this," Kid said, and Rose nodded in agreement.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7," Robin continued reading.

"And the little buggers above him?" Rose asked, pointing to said creatures.

"Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education," Robin answered.

"And we can guess what else," Kid added. "They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son."

"Now we contact the League." Rose lowered her head, really not feeling in the mood to talk to her mentor.

"No signal."

"We're in too deep," Kid murmured.

"Literally," Rose huffed. Rose looked back at Superboy, noticing that the g-gnomes' horns above his head were glowing red.

"This is wrong," Kid sighed, looking at the others.

"We can't leave him like this," Robin agreed.

"Set him free. Do it," Aqualad finally said. Robin opened his holo-computer and swiped a few times, before the pod slid open. For a moment, nothing happened, before Superboy flexed and clenched his fist. His eyes opened next. In a flash, he was on top of Aqualad on the other side of the room. Superboy pinned him down, punching him across the face multiple times. Rose, Robin and Kid ran up. Kid grabbed an arm, as did Rose and Robin covered his eyes.

"Whoa! Hang on, Supey," Kid Flash said, strained, as he tried to go against Superboy's super strength.

"We're on your side," Robin added, sounding just as strained as Kid. Rose had to agree. Her thirteen-year-old stature could hardly keep herself standing with Superboy's strength baring down on her arms.

Superboy slipped his arm from Kid's grasp, punching him away and threw a small, glass tube. He hit the ground and didn't get back up. Rose attempted to keep holding on as Superboy continued to punch Aqualad.

"I don't want to do this," Robin said, placing some sort of gas-emitter on Superboy's shoulder. He pulled back, throwing Rose into Robin. He steadied her and she gave him a nod of thanks. Robin sent some tazer ropes into Superboy's chest. They didn't do anything and the clone used the ropes to pull Robin towards him. Next thing Rose knew, Superboy had Robin's chest underneath his foot.

"Hey big guy!" Rose cried. Superboy turned to her with cold eyes. She ran forward, throwing a kick at Superboy; anything to stop him from severely injuring the Boy Wonder. When Rose threw a punch, Superboy caught her wrist and used it to lift her off the ground. He looked her directly in the eye, but Rose was unwavering and held the eye contact. Superboy slammed Rose to the ground beside Robin, hard.

Rose gasped for breath as she rolled onto her side and curled in on herself. She saw that Robin had already fallen into unconsciousness, and Rose knew she wasn't far from it herself. Her whole body was aching and her head was pounding.

"Enough!" she heard Aqualad cry. Rose watched the world fade away from her as she let her eyes fall closed.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Any dialogue, plot or characters you recognise most likely don't belong to me. I only own Rosanna.**

 **And there's the first full chapter! How'd I do including Rose into the storyline? I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. It'll probably be before school starts again for me, and after that updates will be every two weeks most likely.**

 **I hope you guys can see that I'm playing around with a sisterly relationship between Rose and Fire. And to avoid any confusion, because there's multiple versions of Beatriz; I'm using the one where she was an agent once and was caught in an explosion. To avoid** _ **more**_ **confusion, whenever Rosanna and Beatriz are in costume, I write about them as Fire and Rose. If they're in their civvies, they're obviously Beatriz and Rosanna.**

 **I'd like to thank my first reviewer, Aquarius589, for giving such great constructive feedback on the original prologue. They're really the only reason that Rosanna is the protégé of Fire right now.**

 **If you feel there's someone OOC or if Rosanna is becoming a little too controlling of the story or a Mary Sue, please let me know.**


	3. Bruises

**Chapter 2:** **Bruises**

* * *

" _If you wanna break these walls down,_

 _You're gonna get bruised."_

* * *

 **July 5th 2010, 00:01 ETD  
** **WASHINGTON, D.C**

Dr Desmond paced relentlessly, quickly getting impatient, just as the screens descended around him. He stopped pacing, and looked up to face his partners. In a flash, white, blurred silhouettes appeared on the screens.

"Dr Desmond, you require an audience with the Light?" one of the screens asked.

"Yes. Very sorry to disturb you at this late hour," Desmond started, hoping he didn't sound as desperate as he felt.

"Just make your report," another screen interrupted curtly.

"Of course," Desmond said, quickly. He cleared his throat. "Well, we had a small fire here at project Cadmus. The origin of the incident is still unclear, but it seems to have attracted some…unwanted attention." He paused. "Four sidekicks – Robin, Rose, Aqualad and Kid Flash – breached security."

One of the people on screen interrupted again. "Did you say…Rose?"

"Uh…yes," Desmond replied, cautiously, "yes I did." No response came from the screen, so Desmond proceeded with his explanation. "They found and released the weapon, the Superboy. Of course the clone is under our telepathic control and, as ordered, turned against his would-be liberators. The four are contained and we don't believe the League knows they're here." Desmond hesitated. "Uh, what should I do with them?"

"Clone them," a screen stated simply.

"The substitutes will serve the Light, and only the Light."

"And…the originals?" Desmond asked, quickly liking where the Light was going with this.

"Dispose of them. Leave no trace." Desmond nodded and the screen retracted and the room was silent and dark once again. The scientist narrowed his eyes in thought. One of his partners was interested in the sidekick called Rose, for what reason, he couldn't begin to guess. He thought briefly of separating her from the other three and leaving her untouched, or even cloning _multiple_ of her, but thought better of it. If they'd wanted Rose differently, they would've said so.

* * *

 **July 5th 2010, 00:01 ETD  
** **GOTHAM**

"I don't think you understand, Tora," Beatriz sighed, staring at the champagne in the glass between her fingers. She was at her long dining table, dressed in her civvies, with her hair falling in her face. The fireworks were blasting outside, lighting up the sky in red and blue in celebration. But Beatriz hid inside her house, trying to drink away her troubles.

"Help me understand?" Tora said gently, though it came out as more of a question. The younger woman had been Beatriz's friend since before both had joined the Justice League together. They'd even changed their superhero names _just_ to be best friends as their alter egos. They were sort of a duo; polar opposites.

Tora Olafsdotter was the kind of friend an explosive, out-there person like Beatriz needed. The white-haired woman was rarely found raising her voice or taking charge, instead preferring to stick to comforting her friends and being the quiet voice of reason. Tora seemed to be able to read Beatriz's signs that something was up, somehow figuring out that she was blaming herself for something, and Tora had flown over to her friend's house.

"Rose was just a kid…a kid _I_ took responsibility for instead of handing her over to an adoptive family." Instead of pointing out the fact that Rose _did not_ belong in an orphanage, Tora just came to sit across the table from Beatriz, and continued to listen. "What made me think it was a good idea to take her in and train her? She's a thirteen-year-old girl running around firing guns and it was my idea."

"You're worried about her," Tora concluded, blue eyes soft as she examined her friend's face.

"Yes," Beatriz agreed. "But…Rose going missing has showed me just what I've done." Tora titled her head slightly, prompting her friend to elaborate. "I took an innocent, traumatized child and turned them into someone who _craves_ danger and adrenaline. I turned someone who could've lived a normal life in her home country into a target." Beatriz looked up from her drink and met Tora's eyes, whose expression was sympathetic.

"She's like your daughter –"

"She _is_ my daughter," Beatriz cut in sharply and Tora's face softened. "How did…how did you feel when you took on Rosa?" Tora straightened up at the mention of her own protégé. The young girl in question had only been a hero for a month, and wasn't yet a public figure. While she didn't live with her mentor, she still spent most of her time with Ice. Maybe that was the reason Tora had stiffened up, knowing she was the only one who knew how truly hard it actually was to take on Rosa.

"You mean Moontide?" Tora asked quietly. Beatriz nodded and Tora blinked, considering the question. "I felt like I was giving a girl with a negative history a second chance to prove she _wasn't_ her family." Beatriz lowered her gaze again. "How did you feel?"

"I wanted to give her a home…a-a family." Beatriz lowered her gaze again, her hands tightening around her glass of champagne. Tora reached forward and placed a hand on top of Beatriz's.

"And you've done all that."

"For what cost, though?" Beatriz asked, her tone bitter as she refused to meet Tora's eyes. "Rosanna is missing – possibly _dead_ – all because I dragged her into this, lied to her, underestimated her and gave her a reason to run off to try and prove herself."

Tora nodded in understanding. "What do you want to do?" Whatever Fire did, Ice did.

"When we get her back – because we will – I want to treat her fairly."

* * *

 **July 5th 2010, 00:01 ETD  
** **WASHINGTON, D.C**

 _My head hurts._ That was the first thing Rose realised, next to the ringing in her ears and strange probing feeling in her skull. She groaned, squeezing her already-closed eyes, when she heard someone gasp beside her.

Rose's eyes snapped open, and she immediately wished she hadn't as panic started to settle in. Her calf was stiff and painful under the dirtied gauze. She was hung to a vertical table inside a tube, her reflection staring back at her from the glass surface. Rose desperately pulled on the restraints, and gritted her teeth when they didn't give.

She was going to be here all her life. Imprisoned at Cadmus, or hung to death, or cloned, and she'd never be able to say she was sorry to her mentor. Sorry for running off, sorry for acting unfairly, sorry for all the trouble she'd caused. Beatriz had stayed away from her home country for her, and what did Rose do? Run off and get angry at Beatriz. Rose took in a few deep breaths to calm her breathing and steel herself.

"What do you want?" someone demanded and Rose finally focused on the present. Standing in front of her behind the glass was Superboy, frame stiff and gaze intense and unblinking. Rose craned her neck to the side, to see Robin to her right and Kid Flash and Aqualad on her left. "Quit staring. You're creepin' me out." Rose gave Kid a condescending look, but he wasn't paying attention to her.

"Uh, KF, how 'bout we not tick off the guy who can fry us with the look?" Robin suggested, his voice half-humorous, half-commanding.

"Are-are you going to talk?" Rose asked, not liking how she stuttered. _Pull yourself together, Rosanna, fight your own fears later._ Superboy only shifted his gaze to her, and she flinched. She'd never seen eyes so…empty and hollow. "Can you _not_ talk?" The super clone's hand flexed a bit, and Rose swallowed and closed her mouth. There was no sense in annoying a mindless clone.

"We only sought to help you," Aqualad admitted, his voice calm as he seemed to try and soothe the angered clone.

"Yeah!" Kid agreed, loudly. "We free you, and you turn on us. How's that for grat –"

"Kid, please, be quiet now," Aqualad interrupted, tone sharp. "I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions." Rose briefly remembered that Genomorphs were telepathic.

"What – what if – what if I wasn't?" the super clone suddenly spoke up, startling Rose. All she could really hear was her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

"He can talk?" Kid asked as if Superboy wasn't there.

The clone clenched his fists, and looked up at Kid. "Yes, _he can_." Robin, Rose and Aqualad looked at Kid, who frowned.

"Not like I said 'it.'" Rose rolled her eyes, trying to keep up the act that was ok and not panicking on the inside.

"The genomorhps taught you telepathically," Aqualad stated, looking back down at Superboy.

"They taught me much," he answered, almost automatically. "I can read, write. I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked. "Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?" Rose tried to imagine a life indoors, underground, being held together by shackles and she shuddered. The outdoors was her home, the dark was her enemy and being chained for life was a part of her nightmares.

"Images are implanted in my mind, but," Superboy answered, his face falling, "no. I have not seen them." Rose frowned, feeling sympathetic towards the clone. If her mother hadn't been so headstrong wouldn't Rose have been in a similar position to Superboy? Mindless, controlled by a villain, locked away and believing everything you were told was true.

"Do you even know what you are? Who you are?" Rose spoke up, curious to know how much Superboy knew about himself.

The clone stood straighter. "I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of Superman, created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the light." Kid and Robin exchanged a glance and Rose's eyed widened a fraction at the word choice. He couldn't possibly be talking about… _the_ Light? Rose subconsciously shook her head, dismissing the terrifying possibility.

Though in the back of her mind, Rose knew the Light was a huge threat. And that when the members came around and attacked, Rose would know all of them and they'd know her. How would the League react when they discovered that one of their own knew about it the whole time and never told anyone? Rose knew that she should've told someone, but they'd have asked how she knew it, and Rose had done enough lying; not saying anything was better.

"To be like Superman is a…worthy aspiration, but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own," Aqualad said, his voice as calm and soothing as ever. Rose had always admired the Atlantean's natural skill for leadership and staying calm under pressure. If Aqaulad _was_ panicking about dying in or never leaving Cadmus, he was doing a good job at hiding it. Superboy's eyes had become softer as Aqualad spoke, and it was clear the words were being processed. Aqualad continued, "Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod…beyond Cadmus."

The clone retaliated so suddenly that Rose's heartbeat spiked. "I live _because_ of Cadmus! It is my home!"

Rose was struck by a moment of irrational anger at the clone's attitude and stubbornness. "Well, sorry to break it to you Supey, but your _home_ is a test tube." Her tone was harsher than she intended it to be, and she quickly regretted speaking. This boy knew nothing outside of his pod _or_ Cadmus, the place responsible for him actually being alive. And just because she was panicking and jumpy, she'd thought she'd had the right to snap at him.

Rose's companions gave her mixed looks, but Robin's was a sign to stay silent, and she listened. Robin continued Rose's statement in a much calmer and somewhat softer voice. "We can show you the sun."

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight," Kid commented, giving Superboy an innocent look, "but we can show you the moon."

Aqualad, seeing that their words were getting somewhere, added, "We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Superboy's expression finally changed as he gazed up at Aqaulad, and Rose didn't miss the gleam of hope in his icy blue eyes.

"No," a voice stated, "they can't." The door to the chamber had opened and three people entered. The first was a man that looked like some sort of mad scientist out of a bad horror movie. Beside him was a woman, who Rose had seen exiting Project Kr in the first place. Both were flanked by Guardian. The fact that all three had G-Gnomes on their shoulders didn't go unnoticed by Rose. "They'll be…otherwise occupied." Rose felt unsettled as the scientist's eyes lingered on her a moment longer than necessary. "Activate the cloning process."

"Pass. Batcave's crowded enough," Robin remarked, sounding extremely casual for a guy about to be cloned. Despite the hopeless situation, Rose cracked a small smile at Robin's sense of humour.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" the scientist ordered Guardian. The turned-hero stepped towards the clone.

"Hey. How come he gets to call Supey an 'it'?" Kid asked, and Rose would've elbowed him in a better situation. Guardian placed a hand roughly on Superboy's shoulder, who glanced up at the protégés.

"Help us," Aqualad murmured. Superboy's expression hardened and he shook Guardian's hand off his shoulder. The scientist came to the other side of the clone.

"Don't start thinking now," he said, in an almost accusing voice. The G-Gnome on his shoulder leapt onto Superboy's, whose eyes widened and unfocused. "See, you're not a real boy," the scientist continued, coming to stand in front of Superboy. "You're a weapon, and you belong to me." Rose narrowed her eyes at the treatment. "Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!" Superboy did as he was told and turned and walked away, the door closing behind him, literally sealing the protégés' fate.

Probes suddenly shot from the inside of the pods, coming level to Rose's shoulders. She stared at the devices buzzing with electricity. She couldn't even jerk away before they made contact with her, and she couldn't help the small, clipped scream that escaped her lips. It hurt a lot more than she cared to admit, and she refrained from biting her tongue.

Getting through pain without too much noise was one thing Rose was good at. While she wasn't thankful for the experiments that had trained her level of pain tolerance without achieving anything physically, she was thankful for them changing her in a way that every time she looked in the mirror, she didn't see her sister staring back at her.

A loud noise caused Rose to strain to lift her head and see through squinted eyes that Superboy had ripped the door off its hinges and cut the power supply. The pain instantly stopped, but a dull, numb feeling still affected Rose in the area she'd been shocked in. Superboy tossed the door to the side and strode in. Guardian, the scientist and the humanoid genomorph, which Rose hadn't seen enter, made a move towards him.

"I told you to get back your –" Superboy cut the scientist off by throwing him, Guardian and the genomorph to the side. Superboy stood over the seemingly unconscious individuals.

" _Don't_ give me orders." He faced the four protégés.

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid asked. Superboy narrowed his eyes, focusing for a moment, before smiling faintly.

"Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option." Rose managed a small smile, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Superboy had probably heard her heart racing the whole time, and she suddenly felt small and weak under the clone's blue gaze. Robin then fell from his unlocked pod, rubbing at his wrists.

"Ahh, finally! Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long," Robin groaned and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" Kid asked, a hint of disbelieving in his voice. "The whole League will have our heads after tonight." Rose winced, already imagining how Beatriz would react as a parent figure, or how Fire would react as a mentor. Robin pressed a button on the monitor and the remaining three protégés' tube casings retracted and Rose cherished not staring at her reflection anymore.

"Free Aqualad," Robin instructed Superboy. "I'll get Kid Mouth and Rose."

"Don't you give me orders either," Superboy growled, but moved to unlock Aqualad anyway. Robin quickly climbed on top of the pods and reached to unlock Rose, before she fired two bullets from her bracers which cut through the restraints. Rose managed to shakily land on her feet and grinned up at Robin.

"I can take care of myself, wonder boy," she told him as he looked down at her, hand still poised to unlock her restraints. He moved onto Kid, nimbly unlocking the Speedster, who landed beside Rose. She was busy rubbing at her wrists, as if that would stop the inevitable bruises from forming.

"Don't know about you guys," Rose said, gesturing to the four boys around her, "but I'm getting the _hell_ out of this place." Rose turned and ran from the lab, feeling the others right behind her.

"You – you'll never get out of here!" the scientist called after them. "I'll have you back in pods before morning!" Rose glanced back and stopped at the door beside Kid.

"That guy is _not_ whelmed," Robin said, throwing some exploding disks into the room, "not whelmed at all." Rose turned back and ran with the boys as they retreated.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid asked.

"He thinks he made the word up," Rose answered. They had reached the strange tunnels again and Rose had managed to fall behind slightly. Her run at the moment was a half-skip and jump, with her injured calf. She still managed to stay with Robin however as she tried to ignore the building pain in her leg.

"We are still forty-two levels below ground," Aqualad said, his voice starting to shake a little, "but if we can make the elevator…" Up ahead the giant Genomorphs they'd first seen blocked the tunnel. Rose stopped abruptly, gritting her teeth. She refused to be trapped and put in a pod again. Rose and her companions looked back, and the strange, circular orbs in the tunnels' walls started glowing red. They slowly broke open to reveal a pack of Genomorphs, now blocking the way back. The Giants behind them roared.

Rose whipped around and dodged to the side of a Giant's fists. While it was busy staring them down, Rose ran forward with Aqualad, Kid and Robin. One of the Giants behind it attempted to stop them, but Rose used her bracer to swing and flip over its horn and land on the other side of it. Her landing was wobbly as she landed on her injured leg first. She stopped with her friends and glanced down at her calf. Blood was starting to ooze through the gauze. Superboy was busy pounding a Giant against the walls, and the tunnels were shaking and bits of rock were falling from the ceiling.

"Superboy, the goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here," Aqualad ordered, voice sharp.

The clone turned to him and yelled, "You want escape?" He picked up one of the fallen Giants and threw it into the remaining two. Aqualad once again pulled open the elevator doors. Rose fired her bracer just after Robin, as it reeled her upwards to Sub Level 15. She stopped and swung herself to the side in the middle of Robin and Kid, trying to hide the way her injured leg nearly gave out beneath her.

"Is it just me, or should Superboy be able to fly?" Rose asked, looking on as Superboy and Aqualad started to fall. Robin didn't answer, but threw a birdarang that lodged itself in the wall for Aqualad to grab.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy asked quietly, sounding truly lost.

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound," Kid said, smiling reassuringly. "Still cool." He helped Superboy down onto the ledge, and Aqualad dropped down afterwards.

"Thank you," Superboy said, unsurely, looking at Aqualad.

"Guys, this will have to be our exit." Robin gestured upwards where the elevator was coming down quickly. Aqualad kicked the doors down again and Rose jumped into the hallway and watched as the elevator rushed past. The hallway up ahead was already crawling with Genomorphs heading straight for them and the small group took the left. Rose had no idea where she was running, just kept moving.

"Go left! Left!" Superboy suddenly cried out, and Rose gave him a puzzled look, but turned left anyway. "Turn right! Right!" Rose did so. However, the group only reached a dead end, and Rose tried to calm her racing heartbeat.

"Great directions, Supey," Kid complained. "You trying to get us repodded?" At least Rose wasn't the only one frustrated.

"No, I-I don't understand," Superboy tried to apologise, but Robin interrupted.

"Don't apologise. This is perfect!" He turned to Rose, who exchanged a glance with him. Rose then looked up at the air vent grate on the wall, and smirked, catching onto Robin's plan. Before anyone else could make a move, she raised one of her fists and aligned her bracer, before she fired a bullet at each bolt of the grate. It fell forward and crashed to the ground. Rose winced at the loud noise.

"You first, Rob." Rose shouldn't have bothered as he'd already leapt in. Aqualad was next. Rose looked at Kid, who shrugged. Taking that as an 'ok,' Rose crawled into the small, tight vent herself. She shuffled forward on her hands and knees to give Kid enough room to get in. Rose started following Aqualad and Robin blindly.

"At this rate, we'll never get out," Kid complained from behind Rose, who rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Shh. Listen," Superboy instructed from the back of the line. Everyone stopped and glanced back. The very clear sound of Genomorphs snarling and scrambling echoed through the vents and Rose whipped back around to face the front.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, voice panicked. "Go, go!" Aqualad and Robin listened and hurried their crawling pace, causing Rose to nearly jump for joy when they reached another grate. Robin easily dislodged it and jumped out. Aqualad fell through gracefully. Rose went headfirst and managed to flip before landing on the floor. Robin was crouching on the floor, his glove connected to the wall, as Kid jumped out from the vent, followed by Superboy.

Robin turned to them with a playful smirk, "I hacked the motion sensors."

"Sweet," Kid admired.

"Still plenty of them between us and out," Robin said, though he didn't sound deterred by it in the least, as he disconnected his glove and stood up.

"But I've finally got room to move." Kid slipped on his goggles and took off through a door and up a spiral of stairs. Rose exchanged a glance with Robin and shrugged, before racing up the stairs, skipping multiple each step.

"More behind us!" Robin cried. Superboy stopped and took care it, but Rose kept sprinting. Her injured leg shook every time she put weight on it. Near the last step, Rose's injured leg finally gave out. She managed to fall forward, using momentum to help her slide across the floor into the elevator. Kid was already there, waiting for them, leaning against the wall with a goofy smile.

He looked down at Rose. "Graceful, babe."

Rose pushed herself to her feet, balancing her injured leg on tiptoes. " _You_ saw _nothing_."

Kid grinned as the others entered the elevator, the doors closing behind them. "What took you guys so long?"

Rose just shook her head, leaning against the elevator wall for a support as she heaved in a few breaths. "We're going up right now, right?" she asked.

"Yep. Sub-level one," Robin responded. Rose pushed herself off the wall, ready to run again. The elevator stopped and the doors slid open and she took off. Rose's run had now become mostly one-legged, but she kept going. Kid was already way ahead, racing up another spiral of stairs. Rose gritted her teeth as she ascended the stairs. She managed not to slip this time. As Rose and the others reached the top of the stairs, a red light illuminated the building and a siren started to blare.

"'Bout time they sounded the alarm!" Rose breathed out as the group came to a stop where Kid was on the ground in front of a closed set of doors.

"We're cut off from the street," Aqualad stated. Kid rubbed his head.

"Thanks. My head hadn't noticed," Kid said at the same time Rose snapped, "No kidding." She couldn't stand being locked up again, chained at the wrists and imprisoned for however long she was needed. No, she'd been through that before and wasn't going to again.

Superboy and Aqualad had started to try and wrench the door open, while Robin attempted to hack the door. "Can't hack this fast enough," he ground out, and he looked utterly frustrated. Rose wheeled around at the steady sound of Giants' footsteps, to see they'd once again appeared. Rose glanced around urgently, eyes fixing on a small door to the left.

"This way!" she cried, kicking the door open with her good leg and running without hesitation. The door only led them to the other side of the wall, where an army of Genomorphs and Guardian were standing there waiting. She looked back to see another group of Genomorphs arrive to block the way back. Rose felt hopeless as she tried to steel her expression. She clenched her fists, brandishing her bracers, as she prepared for a fight. Everyone always said they wanted to go down fighting, and Rose was no different.

The horns of all the Genomorphs suddenly glowed red, and a stabbing pain in Rose's skull caused her to let out a small shriek of pain as she fell to her knees and clutched her temples. Through teary eyes, she saw Aqualad, Kid and Robin completely out cold on the floor and to her side Superboy was sitting casually on his knees hanging his head.

The pain suddenly intensified, and Rose completely fell to the floor; writhing in pain. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, the pain disappeared. Rose cautiously opened her eyes, the pain nothing but a dull ache now. She slowly lifted her head, to see the others waking up from their daze. The humanoid Genomorph from the elevator was facing Superboy, his horns ablaze with red light.

"I…choose…freedom," Superboy replied, and Rose figured they must've been having a psychic conversation.

"Feels like…fog lifting," the hero – Guardian – murmured. Rose was still confused but didn't question as she pushed herself onto her hands and knees. She placed a hand to her pounding head.

"Need a hand?" Rose looked up at Robin's outstretched hand and accepted his help as he pulled her to her feet. As soon as she stood, she was struck by a wave of dizziness, stumbling over herself. Robin steadied her gently. Rose knew trying to convince him she was fine was pointless; she obviously wasn't. Which confused Rose, since she obviously wasn't affected by the Genomorphs the same as her companions.

"Guardian?" Aqualad questioned the older hero.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond." His tone left no room for argument.

"I think not." The Genomorphs cleared a path to show the scientist – Desmond – standing there. "Project Blockbuster –" he held up a vile of bright blue liquid, "–will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." Rose involuntarily took a step back, still holding onto Robin's arm for support.

Desmond downed the serum in one go, tossing the test tube aside. Desmond started to contort in discomfort, his glasses flying off his head as he fell to the ground. His clothes started to rip as the muscle mass became too large. He lifted his head and an inhuman snarl escaped his lips. His face started to morph, his eye colour disappearing, as his peachy skin started to shed and tear to reveal a hard, blue exterior underneath. Desmond – now fully transformed – stood up and roared, before what could've been called a smile crossed his now-monstrous face.

"Everyone back!" Guardian cried before running forward. Desmond swatted him away easily. Superboy leapt forward with a cry, punching Desmond once before being punched himself. After a few more good punches, he was knocked to the side, before leaping forwards again. He and Desmond met in mid-air, the latter forcing both of them through the ceiling. Robin moved forward, and Rose realised she still had her arm looped with his, and hurriedly removed it, giving him a small, quick nod of thanks.

"Ok. That's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin held up his grappling gun and fired it.

"You think Lab Coat planned that?" Kid asked as Robin grabbed his hand and pulled them both up. Rose fired her own line from her bracer and reeled upwards. Rose arrived at the top in the middle of the two boys, staring at the battle between Desmond and Superboy.

Superboy was tossed towards the three, who sidestepped, as the clone crashed into Aqualad who'd just arrived above-ground. Kid sped over to their side, while Robin and Rose ran at a normal pace. Robin helped Superboy up and Kid helped Aqualad, while Rose stared at the monstrosity Desmond had become as he bared his teeth in a roar. He charged forward and so did the five teenagers.

Kid sped in, ducked and slid underneath Desmond's legs, who shook his head in confusion. When he turned around, Aqualad and Superboy landed a double-punch to his face. Desmond fell backwards, falling over Kid on his hands and knees.

"Learnt that one in kindergarten," he mused, smirking.

"I'm sure you did," Rose mumbled sarcastically as she flipped over Kid and fired a string of bullets from one of her bracers. This seemed to irritate the monster more than anything else. Robin's disks were easily deflected, too. Desmond rolled onto his stomach and glared up at Superboy, lunging forward and slamming him against one of the building's pillars so hard it cracked. Superboy tried to retaliate, but was easily held down and punched again. As Desmond reared his arm back to slam another hit, Aqualad formed a ribbon of water to hold his arm back.

Aqualad used it to swing forward and land on the pillar above Superboy, as he slammed a club down towards Desmond, who grabbed it and threw Aqualad to the ground. Desmond tossed Superboy into another pillar and Rose started to fire another lot of bullets at Desmond, but was forced to stop when Kid ran in.

Rose stared hopelessly at her bracers. She needed bigger bullets. The best they could do was fire electricity but – "Electricity," Rose realised out loud. She glanced up to see that the battle had gone from bad to worse. Kid and Superboy were down, with Aqualad being held up and punched against a pillar by Desmond. Rose turned to Robin, who was also observing the battle. "Robin. Water, electricity, conductibility," Rose listed quickly, trying to come up with as little words as possible to describe her idea before it was too late. "You get the general idea?"

Robin examined the battlefield once more, before he nodded. "Of course." He opened a holographic image from his glove. "KF, get over here!" The speedster who Rose had deemed as down managed to speed over to his friend's side. Robin showed Kid his holographic image of the pillar arrangement, showing when one was damaged or taken out. Rose didn't know what part water or electricity had in this, but didn't argue. Questioning the child of the Bat wasn't wise. "Got it?"

"Got it," Kid nodded, speeding off at Robin's delayed, "go." Robin turned to Rose. "Destroy the pillars." Rose nodded, runningtowards Kid, who was clutching the shed skin of Desmond's face.

"Come and get me you incredible bulk!" Kid cried as Desmond took out a pillar, sending Kid along the floor. Rose intervened, shooting a few spare bullets at the back of Desmond's head. He wheeled around, roaring. Rose managed a smirk.

"Tell me Desmond, what was your inspiration? Blue, rocky and straight out of a bad horror movie? Yeah, seems about right." Desmond was momentarily distracted by Rose's comment and she ran straight towards him. At the last minute, as Desmond readied to punch her into the ground, Rose flipped up and onto Desmond's arm, scrambling up onto his shoulders and then his neck. She planted a small, blinking device on his neck, before being grabbed by the leg and thrown to the ground, the air being knocked from her lungs. Rose rolled to the side as Desmond went to step on her. She rolled backwards onto her feet and ran in front of the nearest pillar.

But Desmond wouldn't fall for it again, and swung a sideways punch instead, grazing Rose's shoulder as she was sent spinning through the air. She landed roughly, the pain in her arm discomforting. Desmond took one step towards Rose and she tapped a button on her bracer and the device on his neck exploded, sending out a shock wave that crumbled the pillar he was standing beside.

He roared and charged towards Rose, who tried to get to her feet, but her injured leg gave way underneath her. In a second, she was in someone's arms, being sped along at super speed. "Sorry, try again," Kid mocked Desmond, stopping to jog teasingly at a normal pace. He sped up again, releasing Rose at the last second to spin backward and land in the spread of water caused by Kid and Aqualad. Superboy jumped from nowhere, striking Desmond's head, causing him to slip onto his back onto the water. Rose stepped out of the water and raised her fists, understanding the plan now.

"Rose, now!" Aqualad cried, and Rose drove her bracers into the water at the same time as he placed his hands in it, doubly-charging the water with electricity. Desmond growled and stood rigid and stiff, as Rose removed her bracers from the water and jogged to the other side to come to stand with Aqualad and Robin.

"Move!" Robin ordered, as the group started to sprint from the building. Behind them, the explosions went off as the ground started to shake and the roof caved in. At the last moment, Rose was slammed to the ground and shielded by someone as the rubble collapsed all around them. There was silence for a moment, where Rose squeezed her eyes shut and focused on breathing, before a huge pressure was removed and she could stand. The person on top of her let her sit up and she faced Robin.

"We…did it," heaved Aqualad, and Rose smiled weakly despite the aching all over her body.

"Was there…ever any doubt?" Robin asked, high-fiving Kid. The two boys winced at the contact and Rose chuckled. Rose winced as she stood up, stretching her bruised muscles and bones.

"I'm pretty sure my bruises have bruises," Rose mumbled, gently removing her cracked bracer. It fell to the ground, it's ammo spilling out. Robin came to her side, still breathing heavily.

"You ok?" he asked.

Rose looked down at herself. Her broken right bracer, the torn fabric on her mask and shoulder, the bloody gauze on her leg and the numerous bruises bound to form. She looked up and met Robin's masked eyes with her own.

"I'm just fine."

"Supey. The moon." Rose looked at Kid, pointing out the bright, full moon to Superboy. The clone gazed up at it, as a small person-shaped dot came flying forward against it. "Oh. And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" Rose's lip turned down in a frown when she saw other members of the League floating behind Superman. All around them, League members started to land or appear, and Rose's eyes widened when her mentor and her best friend, Ice, landed, too.

Tora had often been Rose's other mother figure, an aunt or nanny of sorts. Rose had also become fast friends with Tora's protégé, Rosa, or Moontide. The hero still too young to be made an official protégé.

As Rose looked around at the whole League assembled, she swallowed the lump in her throat and looked anywhere but the direction of her mentor. Superboy stepped towards Superman. He gripped the torn cloth of his super-symbol and lifted it up to show Superman he was like him. Superman's eyes widened, and Superboy's smile faltered.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked, looking – more like glaring – at the clone.

Kid stepped forward, putting a hand to his mouth. "He doesn't like being called an 'it'…"

"I'm Superman's clone." The reactions of the League were mixed, most reeling back in surprise at the announcement. Batman narrowed his eyes, barely noticeable because of his natural expression.

"Start talking."

* * *

Rose crossed her arms and kicked at a small piece of rubble. Their mentors had been talking for what felt like ages, and Rose was no less anxious. She risked a glance at Ice, who was frowning as Beatriz seemed to snap at Batman. With a sigh, Rose turned her attention back to the ground.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all fifty-two levels," Batman said as he and the other mentors and members of the League approached. Fire looked stoic, arms crossed as she glared at the back of Batman's head. "But let's make one thing clear."

"You should have called," Flash remarked.

" _We tried to_ ," Rose snapped, frustration in her voice. Fire looked at her protege, but didn't look disapproving of her snapping at Leaguer. Surprisingly, none of Rose's fellow proteges elbowed or nudged her for the sharp remark.

"End results aside, we are not happy," Batman continued, and Rose was mentally preparing herself for whatever scolding Batman could come up with. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will _not_ be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will," Aqualad said and Rose respected the older protégé's sudden rebelliousness. To Rose, Aqualad was always calm and levelheaded; respectful to everyone.

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies, my king, but no." Aquaman raised an eyebrow at the defiance. "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"He has a point," Rose agreed. " _We_ were able to do something even _you_ were afraid to do," Rose added, daring to glare at Batman. She couldn't tell if she was very brave, stupid or starting to lose her mind to even attempt to challenge the authority of the Bat.

Flash leaned forward. "If this about your treatment at the hall, the four of you –"

"The five of us," Kid interrupted, "and it's not."

Now Robin stepped forward. "Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy asked, sounding angry. He stepped forward, expression determined. "It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way." Rose stared down her mentor, not liking the ferocious look on her face. But something told Rose that the anger wasn't directed at her.

* * *

The League members had started leaving, dragging their protégés with them. They had three days. Three days to make a decision about what happened to the four protégés and one clone. Ice gave Rose a small smile as she left, and Rose turned to her own mentor.

"You stupid, idiotic, selfish, good-for-nothing little –" Fire tried to scold, but sighed before she got there. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm proud of you for making it out alive." The green-haired woman leaned down and wrapped her arms around her protégé and Rose accepted the gesture. When her mother figure pulled away, she punched Rose on the shoulder, hard. "But _that_ is for being a stupid, idiotic and selfish protégé."

Rose just laughed.

* * *

 **July 7th 2010, 21:30 ETD  
** **GOTHAM**

Rose had snuck out. Probably not a smart move on her part considering she was already on the chopping board of the League. But Beatriz didn't care. She'd told Rose personally that she believed her actions were fair and acceptable, and she was just happy to see her, and that she disagreed with Batman's treatment of them. Beatriz liked to share her very, very strong opinion on Batman's treatment.

Still, Rose wasn't in the clear yet, so sneaking out while Beatriz was out at a Wayne Tech meeting wasn't her smartest idea. But Rose had needed air and some extra training. The streets of Gotham at night were usually a good place to look. Currently Rose was wishing she'd stayed home in her cloud-like bed, as a burly man held her wrists firmly behind her back as another man with a bat approached Rose to slam her over the head.

"Lights out, pretty girl." Without so much as a warning, a sharp, flying disk came out of nowhere, knocking the bat from the man's hand. He glanced around the street for any sign of anyone. "Who's there? Batman?" High-pitched laughter filled the night air, and the man stumbled back.

Taking the window of opportunity, Rose jumped and tossed her skull into the nose of the man holding her. He let out a wail and let her go, clutching his bleeding nose. Rose wheeled around and made a high kick, curling her good leg around the man's neck and using the power to throw his head to the ground. Rose turned to see that the other man had already been knocked out by none other than Robin. She got to her feet, still a little sore and stiff on her injured calf.

"Well hello, Boy Wonder," Rose mused, crossing her arms. "Whatever brings you to this part of Gotham?" She narrowed her eyes, mocking Robin by pretending to see what was missing. "And without Batman, too."

"Certainly not saving _pretty girls_ ," Robin countered with a smug smirk. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Seriously. You obviously want something from me. Why else would you save my ass and not ask for a thank you?" Rose retorted, though she knew it wasn't true. Both young heroes had saved the other's life at Cadmus and they'd done it because it was the right thing to do.

Robin's smirk faltered, before he looked rather grim. "Has Fire said anything about the three days?" Robin asked, bluntly.

Rose wanted to make a joke of Robin getting straight to the point, but could tell he was being serious. She shook her head. "No. She's…been trying to act like nothing happened, to distract me from it." Rose sighed and uncrossed her arms. "It hasn't been working." She looked up at Robin. "Why do you ask?"

"Tomorrow's the last day and no one's mentor has said _anything_ ," Robin threw his arms out to the side to show how exasperated he was.

"Wait, so you've been around to everyone and asked them? isn't that a little weird?" Rose asked with a grin.

"Wouldn't Fire be back from that Wayne Tech meeting by now?" he fired back playfully, and Rose groaned.

"Damn," she hissed, turning away. Before she headed down the street, she turned back to Robin. "How did you even kno –?" she cut herself off mid-sentence as she realised Robin had disappeared and she was alone. Rose scowled. "I hate it when he does that."

* * *

 **July 8th 2010, 8:04 ETD  
** **MOUNT JUSTICE**

"Whatever inspired you to wake up at this ungodly hour?" Rosanna moaned for the hundredth time as she and her mentor arrived at Mount Justice.

"It's a _surprise_ ," Beatriz, who had no mask on, insisted for the hundredth-and-first time. "Now go stand with the other protégés and look cool for a moment." Rosanna stuck her tongue out, but went to stand over with the others. She gave Robin a quick glance, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking by his eyes, which were covered by shades.

"Anyone have any idea what this is about?" Rosanna whispered, coming to stand on the end beside Wally. No one answered her as Batman started to speak.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert," Batman answered.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash said from behind Wally and Rosanna. He pointed to the Flash symbol on his chest. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman pointed out.

"Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team."

"Cool! Wait. Six?"

Batman looked behind the line of protégés and Rose turned to see what he was looking at.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Manhunter had entered with a girl beside him, with the same tone of green skin as him, brown eyes and auburn hair. She was dressed similarly to her uncle, but with white instead of black.

"Hi," she said shyly, lifting a hand in a small wave.

"Liking this gig more every minute," Kid whispered suggestively to Robin and Rosanna, before clearing his throat and raising his voice. "Uh, welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad, Rose. It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honoured to be included," Miss Martian said, clasping her hands in front of her. The team stepped forward, and Rosanna sent the Martian girl a comforting smile.

"Hey Superboy, come meet Miss M!" Robin called. The clone stepped forward, and Miss M looked away, her clothes changing to a black and red t-shirt. She looked up shyly, hands behind her back.

"I…like your t-shirt," she smiled, and Superboy smiled back. Robin dragged Rose to his side by the forearm and playfully elbowed Superboy. Wally sped in and wrapped an arm around Superboy's shoulder, smiling.

"Today is the day."

* * *

" _Now my neck is open wide,_

 _Begging for a fist around it._

 _Already choking on my pride,_

 _So there's no use crying about it."_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Any dialogue, plot or characters you recognise most likely isn't mine. I only own Rosanna.**

 **And that's part two of Independence Day! And I am an awful updater. I feel so sorry for leaving this for nearly a month, but I just wasn't feeling this chapter. Like, at all. It's not completely edited and I lost it at the end. I'm hoping once I get to "Drop Zone" things will pick up. I'll try and keep updates coming roughly every two weeks if I can. I also seriously need to know if I'm making my chapters too long or if you guys like that.**

 **I** _ **know**_ **Rose didn't hear Dubbilex speaking in her head to wake her up. There is a reason for that, though it won't be explained for a while.**

 **I finally decided to write a scene with Tora, who I was so excited to include somewhere. Anyone curious about the little side OC I inserted?**

 **Any questions, queries, suggestions, constructive feedback or thoughts, just let me know!**


	4. Overthinking Things

**Chapter 3:** **Overthinking Things**

* * *

 **July 14th 2010, 22:48 ETD  
** **GOTHAM**

"God damn crowbar," Rosanna hissed, dabbing a wet cloth over her newest wound from the superhero life. In the bathroom next door, Rosanna could hear her mentor swearing far more colourfully than Rosanna could ever think. The duo had been caught in between a violent street brawl and Rosanna had suffered a few nasty blows from a crowbar. Beatriz on the other hand had been shot through the thigh. Twice.

Rosanna winced as she started to sew up the wound on her shoulder, pulling the thread through with her teeth. Tears were welling in her eyes once she'd finished on the first gash, and she was happy it was the only one that needed stitches. The rest were just bruises or grazes.

"Son of a –!" Rosanna heard Beatriz scream, and she cracked a small smile at her mentor's antics. Rosanna looked down at her somewhat-neat stitches across her shoulder. She looked at herself in the mirror for a better view, seeing her bare calf had healed well from the gash she'd received at Cadmus.

"We ran out of alcohol, darling!" Beatriz said in a sing-song voice, head poking into Rosanna's bathroom. "I'll just pop into the shops, sweetheart, ok?" Beatriz sent Rosanna a sugary smile and Rosanna stuck out her tongue. "Don't blow up anything while I'm gone!" Beatriz hurried from the room and towards the stairs.

Rosanna had a delayed moment of realisation. "Hey, Bea, wait!" Rosanna called after her. "What's the alcohol actually for?!"

* * *

 **July 17th 2010, 23:16 PDT  
** **STAR CITY**

"Dude, your opinion will matter most considering you two…" Kid made a few gestures with his hands, and Rose glared at him from under her mask.

" _Dude_ , he hates me," Rose snapped. Kid hung an arm over her shoulder, grinning.

"Hate's a very strong word, babe," Kid whispered to her and Rose shoved him off of her. It just had to be tonight. Wonder Bird just _had_ to pick _tonight_ to ask her to help bring Speedy to the team. Sneaking into her bedroom, scaring the living daylights from her and suffering a nasty blow to the head as punishment. Rose, for the record, _did not_ want to help bring Speedy in. He was not Rose's concern or care, and he liked her about as much she did him. To her, it wasn't Rose's problem in the slightest.

"That's good, then. 'Cause I'm a strong girl." Rose made a move to continue moving, but Kid sped to her side and kept pace. The streets were quiet and mostly empty, lights turned off in the surrounding buildings.

"Us redheads gotta stick together, sugar," Kid continued, and Rose rolled her eyes. Don't get her wrong, Rose liked Kid. He was amusing and a comic relief whose company was mostly good. But there were times when he was just in a flirty mood and all Rose could think about was how nice it would feel to hit him.

"You're the ginger, I'm the redhead," Rose fired back, and Kid pouted. Why had she been assigned to receive Kid? Robin had it easy, just contacting Aqualad and then waiting. He was probably lurking in the shadows somewhere, trying to contain his irritating cackle as he watched Kid and Rose.

"Geese, get _a room_." Rose glared at Wonder Bird as he appeared in front of Kid and Rose with Aqualad by his side. So he _had_ been watching.

" _Dude!_ " Wally complained, sending Rose a nervous glance, who crossed her arms.

"Ok. You've had your fun, Robbie, now if you don't mind, I'm off to bed." Rose made a move to leave, but Robin appeared in front of her. He'd have to teach her how he did that ninja thing sometime.

"Whoa, whoa!" Robin said quickly, and Rose quirked an eyebrow. "You can't just disappear on us now! We gotta help Speedy."

"You never said I had to help with that part of the plan," Rose pointed out, voice indignant.

"He's our friend, he needs –"

"I am _not_ having this conversation again," Rose said sweetly, her tone still holding a warning, as she stuck her face in Robin's. "You're his friends. Not me. He. Hates. Me," she emphasised every word, pulling away from Robin and looking at Aqualad and Kid in turn. "Do I need to spell it out to you boys?"

"You just did," Robin stated casually. Rose bit her tongue. "Look, Speedy's our friend, as much as you hate that. If you show up to help recruit him, it'll show we really do care." Rose hated that his logic made sense.

"Do we, though?" she asked quietly. No one answered. She sighed and caved in. "Alright, fine." She paused. "But, if he doesn't agree, his exact words to me will be, 'why are you here, Oliveira? You clearly don't want me on the team.' I bet you five bucks."

"Wow," Kid drawled, wrapping an arm around Rose's shoulders again, "you _are_ just a ray of sunshine, aren't you? But, bet accepted."

"Bite me, West," Rose hissed.

"Gladly." Rose whacked Kid upside the head and he leapt away from her. "Roy is rubbing off on you," Kid teased weakly with a sheepish grin. Rose narrowed her eyes and hit her fist to her open palm. "Ok, ok, ok!" Kid put his hands in front of him in defence. "I'll shut up now!"

"Good. Because I don't know about you guys, but I seriously wanna get this over with, otherwise I might just fall asleep on the job," Rose said, tone short.

"I agree," Aqualad nodded.

"I doubt you need any beauty sleep, babe," Kid smiled.

"I never said –" Rose started to protest.

"You're good enough without it." She narrowed her eyes dangerously and pursed her lips.

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Again? –Ow!"

* * *

"This the place?" Rose asked cautiously, looking at the shipping docks below. Robin nodded beside her. Rose looked up at Aqualad and Kid, who were focused on below and ready to strike from across the docks. Rose scanned over the docks, the cargo and the men loading crates. She tensed, ready to spring forward, but Robin put a hand on her wrist. Rose sent him a questioning look at the action.

"Not yet." Rose slumped back down. He probably thought she was treating this like some kind of grudge match, having to prove she was useful compared to Speedy, who they were still wrapped up about. What Rose really wanted to say was that he'd made his choice. He didn't want to be a part of their team. He wanted to go it alone. They couldn't force him to join. As much as Rose hated the guy, she respected him. His choice was _his_ choice.

"You know what I pay for a suit in my size?!" a burly man below demanded and the corner of Rose's lip turned up. "Scorch the earth, boys."

Robin held up his hand. "Now. Go."

Kid appeared in an instant, sweeping out a thug. The remaining thugs aimed their weapons at him, but Robin swung in and knocked the weapons from their hands with two birdarangs. Aqualad leapt in, throwing the unarmed thugs against a crate. Rose stayed hidden in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to leap out, besides, she was still wary of splitting her stitches.

The burly man – Brick, Rose had heard Robin call him – threw a chunk of earth at Speedy, who managed to duck and outrun the hits. Aqualad blocked a blow, allowing Speedy to stop beside him and create a break in the battle.

"The cave is perfect," he said. "It has everything the team will need."

Robin jumped in. "For covert missions. Y'know, spy stuff."

Kid clambered up. "And wait till you see Superboy and Miss Martian." He paused for a millisecond. "But I saw her first."

"You're wounding me, Kid," Rose said sarcastically, appearing beside him. He visibly jumped and Rose gave him an innocent look. In the back of her mind, she could feel Speedy staring her down, daring her to look at him. Daring her to try and encourage him to join. It was no secret between them that they weren't friends, so Rose figured he was confused about her coming to save his ass if she didn't care.

She turned just in time. "Holy –!" Rose dodged the chunk of earth thrown at their little group, diving to the side and rolling against her shoulder onto her feet. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," Rose muttered repeatedly, wincing as she landed on her wounded shoulder.

"Tell Arrow he shouldn't send boys to do a man's job," Brick laughed, and Rose narrowed her eyes. Raising a fist, Rose fired an electric charge. The device lodged itself on Brick's shoulder, sending a pulse of numbing electricity through his arm. Brick turned to face Rose who was unwavering, staring him down.

"Not all of us are boys here, Beefy." Brick reached for the ground again and Rose fired another shot, sending him back a step, and Rose smirked triumphantly; satisfied by the effect her charges had on the man. An arrow exploded against Brick's chest, sending him further back. Rose looked up at Speedy, who had an arrow aimed at Brick.

The man stood up, arms outstretched and chest exposed. "Go ahead." Speedy gritted his teeth and fired. The arrow burst into a thick, red foam, quickly enveloping Brick and blocking out his sounds of muffled distress.

Seeing the battle over, Rose fired a line from her bracer, and used her good arm to pull herself up, landing beside Aqualad.

"So, Speedy, you in?" Robin asked, leaning casually against a crate.

"Pass," Speedy responded flatly. "I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse to hang out with the other kids." His voice took on a darker tone as he gave a pointed look to Rose. "Your junior Justice League is a joke. Something to keep you busy and _in your place_." Speedy turned his back on them, walking towards the shadows. "I don't want any part of it."

The four young heroes exchanged glances. A moment passed between them as Speedy's words sunk in, before Kid attempted to lighten the mood.

" _You_ ," he said, jabbing a playful finger at Rose, "owe _me_ five bucks."

* * *

 **July 18th 2010, 11:16 EDT  
** **MOUNT JUSTICE**

 _Recognised; Rose, B02._

Rosanna looked around at the inside of the mountain, spotting Miss Martian flying into the central area.

"Miss M!" Rosanna called, jogging over to the older girl. The martian girl turned to face Rosanna as she came to her side.

"Rose! It's nice to see you again!" she said, cheerfully, beaming. Rosanna returned her smile, a little less enthusiastically. She didn't dislike the Martian girl, she just seemed too happy and positive to Rosanna. One thing Rosanna had been taught growing up was that no one could truly be that happy. And if they were, then they were fake. "I-I didn't know you were coming today."

"It's been over a week, I wanted to see what was going on," Rosanna explained, simply.

"Oh, o-of course." Rosanna stared up at Miss M, who was staring back, trying to look Rosanna in the eyes. But she didn't miss the familiar look in her brown eyes, or the way her eye contact was a little lower than necessary, or how her voice stuttered as she tried to focus on Rosanna's face.

"Go ahead," Rosanna said, her tone casual, "ask." She was still looking directly at Miss M.

"W-what?" Miss M looked flustered, giving Rosanna a questioning look.

"Ask about the scar," Rosanna replied, her tone slightly accusing. Miss M's eyes widened guiltily and she finally took her eyes of Rosanna's face. "That _is_ what you were looking at, wasn't it?"

"I…I was just curious," Miss M sighed, sounding defeated. "I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean to –"

"It's alright." Rosanna held up a hand to silence the girl. "I get it a lot."

Indeed, Rosanna did. When she'd first met Beatriz and her original face wound had been healing, she'd asked countless times how it'd happened. Rosanna said it was the assassin that'd been strangling her, not that the assassin was her sister. In the first month, all Beatriz looked at while having a face-to-face conversation with Rosanna was the scar below her eye.

Whenever Rosanna met new people, most would rudely stare at the scar. But no one ever dared ask. Rosanna had originally tried to cover it up with makeup for school, but she'd quickly given up. She'd survived being assassinated, she didn't need to hide that. Though she still received suspicious looks from most of the kids at school, Rosanna had gotten used to it. Some of the kids were scared of Rosanna, believing her to be some kind of undercover agent with bad intentions. They weren't that far off.

Rosanna's closest friends at school, Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson never bothered her about her scar. Barbara said it made her look badass, and never looked anywhere but her eyes. The same went for Dick, who actually seemed to avoid speaking about it.

Rosanna honestly hadn't told many people how the scar had happened in the first place. Or the half-truth of how it had happened. Beatriz knew. Most, if not all, the Leaguers did. But Rosanna was sure the other proteges had no clue how it'd happened; they were either too polite or too afraid to ask. Of course if anyone asked Rosanna when she wasn't Rose, she just said it was accident. Everyone accepted that answer.

When Rosanna had first been introduced to the other protégés, Kaldur had acted polite, shaking her hand and introducing himself. But Rosanna hadn't missed the tell-tale glance looking just below her eye level. He'd never really been bothered by it again and after she'd gotten to know him better, Rosanna understood it was because he focused on everyone's strengths, not their flaws.

Wally seemed to think it was cool, like some sort of hero trademark from a film or something. Rosanna would've thought that, if it was smooth, thin and went over her eye, not a jagged, thick line down to her chin. Rosanna admired Wally for trying to make her feel more comfortable about the mark, but the thought of whose blade had inflicted it was always in the back of Rosanna's mind. She also knew Wally wasn't as accepting as he made himself seem. There were a few times that Rosanna had caught Wally staring at her scar, but he'd hurriedly meet her eyes or look away when he realised he'd been caught.

It was with Robin that Rosanna had never managed to tell. He was always wearing a mask or sunglasses, so Rosanna couldn't have judged what he first thought of her when she met him. They had been civvies, her scar wide in the open, and he'd hardly flinched. Sometimes Rosanna found herself uncomfortable around Robin, because wherever he was, she could never read him. He was good at hiding his body language, and if he'd looked at her scar, she'd never know. Rosanna considered herself a friend – a teammate – to Robin. But, really, she didn't know who he even was. She knew nothing about him.

"Aqualad! Superboy!" Miss M called, breaking Rosanna out of her thoughts and the awkward silence between the Brazilian and martian.

"Rose, Miss Martian," Aqualad greeted, giving each of the girls a small smile. The only acknowledgement from Superboy was eye contact. Rosanna had talked to the clone a few times, as he'd been staying at Wally's house for a few days after Cadmus fell. Rosanna often visited Wally's outside of the superhero life, since they formed a sort of trio with their mutual friend, Dick. Despite the friendship, however, Rosanna always got the feeling that both boys knew something she didn't.

"I have contacted Red Tornado for a mission. He's arriving soon."

"Good. Because I need something to hit real soon," Rosanna muttered. "Otherwise it might be Wallace's face."

"Wallace?" Miss M asked innocently and Rosanna and Kaldur exchanged knowing smiles.

 _Recognised; Robin, B01. Kid Flash, B04._

"Speak of the devil and his loyal companion." Rosanna turned to face the boys as they ran over, smiling like idiots.

"Did you ask him?" Robin said, immediately.

"What did he say?" Wally asked in a heartbeat.

"What drugs have you been on?" Rosanna teased, just as quickly as the boys had spoken.

"Painkillers," Wally responded, and Rosanna honestly couldn't tell if he was joking or not by his tone.

"He's arriving now," Kaldur answered Wally and Robin with a smile.

Wally tapped Robin's shoulder with a grin. "Then what are we waiting for?" he asked and jogged towards the mountain's entrance. Rosanna looked at Robin for a moment, but he was already running after Wally.

"Nice to see you too," Rosanna said, dryly, running to catch up with the boys. The entrance to the mountain opened out from the ceiling, revealing the woodland outside and the open, grassy-space. Rosanna slowed down beside Wally and Robin, walking up the ramp. Red Tornado landed in front of them, Wally waving a hand in greeting.

"Greetings," Red Tornado said in his mechanical voice, "is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

"Well when you put it like that..." Rosanna said to herself, quietly, trailing off.

"We hoped you had a mission for us," Kaldur said, straightforwardly.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado told the team.

"But it's been over a week and nothing –" Robin started to protest, but Red Tornado held up a hand, silencing Robin.

"You'll be tested soon enough." _Tested, huh?_ "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team isn't a social club, and this isn't a play date," Rosanna retorted, crossing her arms defiantly.

"No," Red Tornado agreed, "but I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise." He brushed past the team. "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave."

"'Keep busy,'" Wally grumbled, making quotation marks with his fingers.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"Oh, I'll find out!" Miss M offered, looking back at Red Tornado who was passing back into the Cave. Rosanna frowned at the girl's eager-to-please tone.

 _Recognised; Red Tornado, 1-8._

Miss M turned back to the group, expression suggesting she hadn't been successful in reading Tornado. Rosanna had figured as much, but hadn't wanted to deter the new hero.

"I-I'm sorry," Miss M murmured. "I forgot he's a machine; inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try, though," Wally assured her, stepping forward. "So, uh," he leaned closer to her, "you know what I'm thinkin' right now?" Rosanna made a gagging noise at Wally's flirty tone.

"We all know what you're thinkin' now," Robin sounded like he was rolling his eyes as he elbowed Wally in the back.

"No telepath needed," Rosanna added, giving Wally an innocent smile when he glared at her. Honestly, his attempts at flirting were amusing at best.

"And now we tour the clubhouse," Aqualad said, sounding unamused.

"Well, Superboy and I live here, we can play tour guides," Miss M suggested with a smile. She looked at Superboy; Robin, Rosanna and Wally following her gaze.

"Don't look at me," the clone said immediately.

"We won't," Wally assured Superboy, turning back to Miss M. "A private tour sounds much more fun," he added, leaning towards Miss M again, who looked a little confused at Wally's obvious interest in her.

"She never said private," Robin scoffed.

"Team building. We'll all go," Kaldur said, though it sounded more like an order. Even in a normal situation, Kaldur could turn a simple request into a command.

Before Miss M could turn away and begin the tour, Rosanna caught her attention, pointing at Wally. Robin was giving him a well-deserved smack to the head. "That, my friend, is a Wallace."

"He doesn't seem…that bad," Miss M tried, giving Rosanna a weak smile, before turning around and beginning the tour. "So, this would be our front door…"

Rosanna stayed behind a little before catching up to Robin. "How can anyone be so happy?" she asked, gesturing to the smiling martian girl in front of them. "It makes my brain hurt."

Miss M lead them through the whole of the mountain, pointing out everything she could in her unusually cheerful voice. "And this would be the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League," Wally informed, sounding like he'd read and memorised some kind of manual on the League and their history. Rosanna wouldn't be surprised. Personally, Rosanna had memorised all of the lessons and recitals her father had ordered about the League and each separate member.

"No one likes a nerd," Rosanna playfully poked him in the ribs. Wally sent her a look.

"Could you _stop_ trying to damage my chances?" he whispered so Miss M had no chance of hearing.

Rosanna looked at Wally, amused. "I didn't know you had chances to damage in the first place."

"Dude," Wally deadpanned, before walking into the back of Superboy, who'd stopped walking. The group had come to a stop in a grotto-like part of the cave.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked the others, referring to the Cave being hollowed out.

"The cave's secret location was…compromised," Kaldur answered, deciding not to give much more information.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy sounded confused.

"If you're less cynical, then yeah, pretty much," Rosanna offered, lamely, not being able to disagree with the idea of a 'tourist trap.'

"Yeah, that makes sense," Superboy's tone turned angry as he looked away.

"If villains know of the cave, then we must be on constant alert," Miss M realised, sounding worried. Robin took her hand in a comforting gesture.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here," Robin reassured her. Miss M looked confused at the fast-paced sentence and Rosanna was surprised she'd understood it herself. Wally took Robin's hand off Miss M and Rosanna rolled her eyes.

"Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight," Wally explained, simply.

"Ah, that's much clearer," Miss M said slowly, placing a hand to her head as she glanced between the two boys. A few moments of awkward silence passed between the group, interrupted by Superboy sniffing the air.

"I smell smoke."

Miss M gasped, "My cookies!" and flew off. The Team ran after her, arriving in the Cave's kitchen and lounge. Miss M levitated a tray out of the oven and laid it down on the counter. Rosanna looked down at the black circles, frowning.

"Uh…are they meant to look like that?" Rosanna asked, awkwardly, mentally slapping herself when she realised how stupid she sounded. Luckily for her, the martian girl didn't seem phased at all.

"No," she sighed, sounding apologetic. "I was trying out Grammy Jones' recipe from episode seventeen of – heh, never mind." Rosanna tilted her head curiously at Miss M's pitched, nervous tone towards the end.

"I bet they'd have tasted great," Robin said with a smile. "He doesn't seem to mind," he added, smirking at Wally, who was currently stuffing his face with the charred cookies.

"I have a serious metabolism," Wally said weakly, and Rosanna sighed out her nose.

"I'll…make more?" It sounded more like a question.

"The lengths some boys will go to," Rosanna muttered, though only Robin and Superboy seemed to hear.

"It was sweet of you to make any," Kaldur told Miss M.

"Thanks Aqualad," Miss M said, softly, looking down at the counter.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm," Kaldur replied. "Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." Miss M looked up.

"I'm Wally," he said, leaning forward on the counter. "See? I already trust you with my secret I.D, unlike Mr Dark Glasses over here." He gestured to Robin, who frowned. "Batman's forbidden the Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Oh, so that's what you meant by Wallace!" Miss M realised, smiling down at Rosanna. She smiled back, looking at Wally out of the corner of her eye. He was giving her a 'we'll talk about this later' look.

"I'm Rosanna," she introduced. She knew it would've been polite to hold out a hand, but she kept hers stuffed in her pockets. "Though, you can seriously just keep calling me Rose if it's easier."

"Well, mine's no secret," Miss M said, placing her hands on her hips and smiling. "It's M'Gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now." Rosanna's eyebrows raised slightly, and she exchanged a curious glance with Robin, who shrugged.

Superboy decided then and there to up leave, pushing himself off the wall and making to leave. Rosanna assumed it was because he felt like he didn't have an identity without a real name.

"Get out of my head!" he suddenly cried, voice rising. Rosanna turned to look at M'Gann, who looked shocked and afraid.

" _What's wrong? I don't understand_ ," M'Gann's voice sounded in Rosanna's head and she was struck by a serious head ache, stumbling backwards. She gritted her teeth to stop herself from making a sound. " _Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically._ "

"M'Gann, stop," Kaldur ordered and the martian girl reeled back. Instantly, Rosanna's headache disappeared, leaving only a numb ache behind. She straightened herself up, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed her obvious pain. Robin could've been looking her way, but Rosanna couldn't tell from the shades he was wearing. "Things are different on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"You're damn right," Rosanna muttered, rubbing at her temples. She didn't like the idea of a telepath invading her mind, taking out her secrets she'd so carefully hidden and unravelling them to the world. She'd worked hard to remake herself and she didn't want the new girl to instantly undo all of it in a second. A new feeling of discomfort came to Rosanna as she stood near M'Gann and she realised that she didn't trust the girl. Not yet. If someone on the team could get into her head and relive the horrors, she didn't want anything to do with them.

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic G-Gnomes left a bad taste in his brain," Wally reassured M'Gann, and Rosanna was almost offended by how easily Wally could reference to Superboy's past. Rosanna knew Wally, he'd never say something like that normally. Had this all changed because Wally had seen a good-looking girl?

Rosanna knew that liking someone like that was dangerous, and could be used against you. That'd been one of the first things her father had taught her, before he'd forced Rosanna and her sister to fight until bloodshed. Rosanna had also seen her mother murdered by a man she'd once loved, but he'd never loved her back. Rosanna had truly loved her mother, and the mere mention of her could bring Rosanna close to tears.

These were all examples to Rosanna of why caring about or loving someone too much was dangerous, as well as foolish. It was just another way people could hurt or use you. And now it was happening to Wally.

"I-I didn't mean to –" M'Gann stammered.

"Just. Stay. Out," Superboy growled, emphasising each word. He turned his back to her and took a seat in the lounge room across from the kitchen and M'Gann hung her head. Rosanna knew she should've placed a comforting hand on the older girl's arm or shoulder, but didn't. The twisted feeling in her stomach prevented her from making the telepath feel better.

"Hello, Megan," M'Gann said suddenly, smacking her forehead. Rosanna gave her a questioning look. "I know what we can do." She flew out of the room without another word. Rosanna walked after her, falling into step with Robin.

"You've been a bit quiet. You whelmed?"

It took Rosanna a moment to get that Robin was asking her if she was ok. "Yeah. Yeah, 'course I am," she replied casually, plastering a smile on her face to reassure herself as well as Robin. Rosanna couldn't tell if Robin believed her or not, but she got the feeling that he saw right through her.

"You know it's ok to talk to someone for once, Rose," he told her in an uncharacteristic tone. _No. No it's not._ Rosanna looked away from my Robin. "I've heard Canary -"

"I said I'm fine," Rosanna ground out, cutting Robin off. Quickly realising that she'd gone a little too far, Rosanna rushed to fix herself up. "But...uh, thanks for caring."

"It's what teammates do," Robin stated, as if it was a fact, not an opinion. And in a small, fleeting moment, Rosanna believed her teammate.

By now, the small group had entered what seemed to be some sort of garage or hanger.

"It's my martian bioship," M'Gann announced, holding out her hands and walking forward. In the centre of the room was a red and black striped oval, moving more towards the spherical side. Rosanna tilted her head to the side, something she often did when she tried to figure something out.

"Cute," Wally mused. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest, silly," M'Gann giggled. "I'll wake it." She held a palm out to the 'ship,' which suddenly melded into a very aerodynamic ship. It levitated a foot above the ground, spinning around so the entrance faced the team. Rosanna un-tilted her head and stared at the ship in awe, mouth hanging slightly opened as she blinked a few times. M'Gann took a few steps forward. "Well, are you coming?"

The team wordlessly entered the ship, following M'Gann. Inside, chairs and a control table melded out of the floor to form a sort of cockpit. Everything stuck to the red, blue and black theme the martians seemed to have going.

"Strap in for launch." Rosanna took a seat, reeling back slightly when straps appeared out of nowhere and crossed against her chest to hold her in.

"This is gonna take some getting used to," Rosanna murmured to herself. As comfortable as she was around M'Gann, Rosanna had to admit the ship was pretty impressive.

"Whoa."

"Cool."

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors," M'Gann requested, taking a seat in the centre of the cockpit. Two glowing orbs appeared out of the floor and M'Gann placed her hands against them as the bay doors opened. As soon as they'd opened fully, M'Gann sent the bioship forward and Rosanna admired the smoothness of the flight.

"Incredible," Robin said in amazement, looking outside the window at the blurred landscape.

"She sure is," Wally sighed dreamily. M'Gann looked at Wally innocently, who stuttered to keep his pride. "I-I mean the ship, which, like all ships, is a she." Seeing he'd failed in keeping his pride, Wally looked away and crossed his arms.

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth," Robin teased. Rosanna cracked a smile.

" _Dude!_ "

Rosanna erupted into a small fit of laughter at that, earning a look from Wally, which only made her try harder to keep her full laughter in.

"Ah, c'mon Rose, work with me here," Wally groaned. Rosanna, having composed herself, sighed dramatically, shaking her head and mockingly wiping at her eyes.

"Nah, I'm having too much fun." She exchanged a grin with Wonder Bird. The air in the ship became a little tenser when Aqualad and Superboy started whispering to each other. Rosanna frowned at M'Gann's downcast face.

"He'll come around," Robin reassured her gently, with a small smile.

"He doesn't seem to like me much," M'Gann said softly.

"He's like that with everyone," Rosanna added, giving her a smile. The martian girl faced her, and Rosanna once again noticed the waver in her eye contact. Rosanna swallowed the lump in her throat. It wasn't her fault, she just had to do her best to make M'Gann feel welcome. "Don't worry, he'll warm up to you soon."

"You guys remember has _super hearing_ , right?" Wally whispered. Rosanna mentally slapped herself and looked at the back of Superboy's head cautiously. A few moments of nervous silence passed, broken by Robin.

"Hey, how 'bout showing us a little martian shape-shifting?" he suggested. M'Gann smiled shyly, but stood up. Rising from her feet to the top of her head, she was replaced by a female version of Robin. Rosanna just blinked, before female-Robin spun around and was replaced by a female Kid Flash.

If Rosanna had been drinking, she would've spat it out laughing at the look on Wally's face.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked, smiling like an idiot. Rosanna struggled to keep her laughter it.

"You have no idea." Rosanna's laugh was cut off immediately as she found herself looking at an exact replica of herself. She scanned over M'Gann in her form proudly, admiring how M'Gann had nailed the look, but her expression darkened. M'Gann's Rosanna face was smooth, un-scarred. She lowered her gaze and turned her head away, not even looking at M'Gann as she shifted back.

"Impressive," Robin clapped. "But you know you're not gonna exactly fool anyone with those."

"Except Rosanna. That one was on point," Wally corrected and Rosanna sent him a withering look.

"Yeah, well…" Robin trailed off, frowning at Rosanna. _I don't want your pity. Or need it._

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder," M'Gann said, almost awkwardly, as she sat back down. Rosanna could feel her watching her, begging her to meet her eyes. She probably didn't even realise her mistake. And if she did, it was because she was so perfect and too afraid to wear a scar.

Rosanna knew she shouldn't have been so affected, but it honestly felt like M'Gann had taken away a part of her. She's made a version of Rosanna that wasn't imperfect, a version of Rosanna that she'd rather be. But, in doing that, she'd removed a part of Rosanna that had truly shaped and made her the person she was now. To Rosanna, the blow really hurt.

"And your clothes?" Kaldur asked, maybe trying to move away from the recent incident.

"They're organic, like the ship," M'Gann answered, fingering her jacket. "They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones," Superboy growled, clearly loud enough that M'Gann was meant to hear. She hung her head.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally asked to lighten the mood, making wild gestures with his hands.

"Density shifting?" M'Gann asked thoughtfully. "No. I-it's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate is molecules right through a wall," Robin chuckled. "When he tries it," he gestured to Wally, "bloody nose."

"Dude!"

Rosanna laughed quietly to herself, trying to lighten herself up, earning M'Gann's attention.

"What can do you Rosanna? I-I read that you were Fire's protégé but –" Rosanna cut off M'Gann's nervous rambling.

"Nothing. I'm a good ol' fashioned fighter," Rosanna responded good-naturedly. "Kinda like wonder bird over here," Rosanna added, gesturing to Robin.

"Oh…" M'Gann's tone grated on Rosanna's nerves, and the corner of her mouth twitched irritably. M'Gann almost disappointed in the answer Rosanna had given her.

"What? You thought I got this scar fighting with superpowers?" _Me and my big mouth._ Rosanna instantly regretted the comment, but she'd needed to release some of her frustration on the Martian.

M'Gann gaped at Rosanna, stuttering for a response. "N-no! I-I…I just-I was just…"

"Curious. I know," Rosanna said, dismissively, turning away from M'Gann. "That's what they _all_ say." A tense, awkward silence filled the ship as Rosanna looked anywhere but M'Ganna. Again.

"Here's something I can do," M'Gann smiled after a while. Rosanna snorted. "Camouflage mode." Nothing changed, but M'Gann was smiling proudly to herself.

"You might want to cut her some slack," Robin suggested, quietly. Rosanna gave him a look, but he didn't recoil. "She's just trying to be part of the team." It would've been helpful advice if Rosanna possibly deserved to be on this team at all. _You see, Robbie, that's why she and I don't work. I'm not supposed to be part of this team. I'm supposed to be with my father and my sister that no one knows about. And she's Miss Perfect with every super power and I'm the youngest with a mess of a life._ That's _why I can't cut her some slack._

Rosanna didn't voice her thoughts, though.

"Because if you have green skin it means that you can disrespect others' physical deformities and not be sued for it. You get defended for it instead," Rosanna chuckled, bitterly. "Yes. Logic means I'll cut her some slack." Rosanna had stopped caring about Superboy's super-hearing a long time ago.

Robin frowned at her and Rosanna turned away from him, biting her lip. He _had_ just been trying to help her. She glanced at Robin from the corner of her eye and shot a quick, "Sorry." Rosanna wasn't sure if Robin had heard or not.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian," came Red Tornado's voice. "An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received," M'Gann said, sounding less cheerful than Rosanna had heard her all day. "Adjusting course."

"Tornado's keeping us busy again," Robin sighed as the bio-ship hovered over a building. Rosanna hadn't visited Happy Harbor many times, sticking mainly to Gotham and Star City.

"Well, a simple fire lead you to Superboy," M'Gann pointed out. "We should find out what caused the alert." Rosanna rolled her eyes at the girl's positivity, her eyes widening when she looked outside the window.

Rosanna barely heard Superboy say, "I think I know the cause," before the bio-ship was caught in the tornado. The strap holding Rosanna in dug into her chest as her hands searched for anything to hold onto in her confusion. The world was spinning around her as her stomach twisted. Rosanna finally grabbed onto something which steadied her slightly as she squeezed her eyes shut and wished for the whole thing to be over.

The ship finally righted itself and escaped the tornado, managing a landing away from the 'natural' disaster. Rosanna's head was still spinning and her stomach fighting to keep her breakfast in.

"I think you cut off my circulation." Rosanna looked up, realising that she'd taken a grip of Robin's arm for support. She shot him a look and shoved Robin's arm away from her and jumped down onto the carpark ground. The power plant building was being circled by the very precise tornado as people in the car park screamed and ran off.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" Aqualad asked, urgently, turning to the bird in question. "Robin?" Rosanna rolled her eyes.

"Great timing, damn it," Rosanna cursed, reaching into her hoodie pocket and pulling out her bracers. She slipped them over her hand and onto her wrist, before using the straps to tighten them.

"He was just here," M'Gann said, looking around for Robin.

"Heh, you kinda get used to it." Rosanna shrugged indifferently, giving M'Gann a sarcastic thumbs-up. The Martian looked surprised that Rosanna had acknowledged her, but Rosanna didn't dwell on it. She had more important things to focus on.

"Ok, so if I was a tornado harassing a power plant, where would I be?" Wally asked. The team all looked at him. "What? Thinking from the bad guy's perspective here." Rosanna turned back to the building.

"You'd be inside." When the team ran into the building, they found Robin on the ground, staring up at an android, likely the source of the tornado.

"You finally made a friend, Robbie!" Rosanna called, landing beside him, offering him her hand. Robin took the offered hand and she dragged him to his feet. "What's his name?"

"Didn't catch it but he plays kinda rough!" his voice rose at the end of the sentence as Superboy ran at the android. Robin let out a hiss of pain as he put a hand to his ribs. "You good?" she asked, quickly.

"I'll be fine."

Rosanna nodded and faced the android.

"My apologies," he said, his voice sounding more like a human then an android like Rosanna had expected. "You may address me as Mister Twister." Raising his hands, he threw Superboy against the wall hard enough to leave an impact mark.

"We're screwed," Rosanna stated, staring the android. As if the sign had been telepathically given, the team rushed forward to attack. Rosanna opted for a different attack, firing a line from her bracer onto the ceiling and pulling herself up so she swung around the back of the android.

"Kid!" Rosanna cried when Wally was flung out of the building. Her cry stupidly alerted the android to where she was and he flung a gust of wind her way. Her hair and clothing ruffled and flew back, but her bracer line held firm. As if he'd suddenly had a burst of strength, the intensity increased and the base of the line came undone from the ceiling and Rosanna was sent flying backwards.

She managed to spin back, landing shakily on her feet before falling back on her butt. Rosanna's shoulder was already protesting. She couldn't afford to split the stitches again, especially in a non-absorbent shirt and hoodie.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children," the android said.

"We're not children!" Robin cried, throwing two exploding disks at the android. He deflected one and flicked the other off his chest.

"Objectively, you are," the android argued. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite… _disturbing_." Rosanna got her feet, shoulder aching and came to stand to the side of Robin.

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed," Robin said, sounding frustrated. "Let's see if you're more _turbed_ once we kick your can."

"What he means to say is," Rosanna corrected, as M'Gann stepped forward, "we're gonna kick your ass." Using her telekinesis, she created a smokescreen distraction. Superboy leapt at the android, but was easily blown away into M'Gann. Rosanna continued running with Kaldur and Robin, bracers loaded and ready.

The android sent three mini tornadoes towards them but Rosanna fired another line from her bracer into a pillar, swinging around onto the android's shoulders. The rest of the team was down as Rosanna raised a bracer charged with electricity and drove it into the crook of the android's neck.

He shook and spluttered for a few seconds, before he reached up and grabbed Rosanna by her wrist, crushing the bracer electrocuting him. She was thrown off and landed, hard, on her shoulder, rolling over a couple of times before she lay sprawled on the concrete.

"Indeed. That was quite turbing," he mused, though his voice was slightly more mechanical now, and Rosanna managed a smirk through the pain. "Thank you." He flew out of the building, leaving the team in the dust.

Rosanna moaned as she propped herself up on her elbows and slowly sat up, her shoulder protesting at every movement she made with her arm. A hand entered Rosanna's vision and she looked up at M'Gann, who was offering Rosanna her hand. She blinked a few times, before accepting it and letting the martian girl pull her to her feet by her good arm.

M'Gann gave her a grateful smile that Rosanna returned, and she noticed that the martian did not look below her eyes, but instead straight into them.

"As much as I hate him, I love the idiot we call Wally and kind of don't want him hair-dried to death by an android," Rosanna said to the team, loud enough to be heard over the forces of wind outside.

"I agree," Kaldur said, already on the move towards Wally.

"With what part?" Rosanna called after him, jogging to catch up to the team.

"I got you Wally," M'Gann smiled, having stopped the ginger from hitting the ground with her telekinesis.

"Oh, thanks," Wally said, M'Gann releasing him as he landed back on ground. Rosanna looked up at Mister Twister, floating menacingly as if he was waiting for something.

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now," the android was starting to sound irritated. Or, as irritated as an android with a broken voice box could sound.

"What do you want?!" Aqualad demanded, sounding angrier than Rosanna had ever heard him.

"Isn't it obvious?" the android asked, amused, as he rose higher in the air. "I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Uh, rude!" Rosanna protested, throwing her arms out the side.

"Much like you, little girl," the android snapped back. It took everything in Rosanna to not snap at being called 'little girl.' She clenched her fists and her muscles became tense, anything to keep her emotions in check. She couldn't let anger get the best of her.

"Read his mind. Find a weakness," Kaldur commanded.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that," M'Gann said, sounding confused.

"It's _ok_ with the bad guys!" Robin insisted, exasperated. M'Gann put her hand to her temple and closed her eyes, a concentrated expression coming across her face.

"Nothing. I'm getting nothing." She gritted her teeth in frustration as she opened her eyes. M'Gann's face then lit up and she smacked her forehead again. " _Hello,_ Megan. Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise," M'Gann concluded. "He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

"Red Tornado sent us here," Kaldur defended, though his voice was doubtful.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough," Robin continued. " _This_ is his test, something to keep us busy."

"Speedy called it. We're a joke," Wally said. Kaldur slammed his fist into his open palm in anger, while Rosanna just kept thinking to herself. _It doesn't add up, though._

Red Tornado was a random android that joined the League. His creators could so easily have created a replica or a modified version. It wouldn't be hard. But Rosanna didn't voice this. Her team was already angry, she didn't want that anger to turn on her. Or suspicion. Because she thought like the bad guy.

The team walked forward towards 'Mister Twister.'

"This game, so over."

"We know who you are and what you want," Robin called out to the android.

"So let's end this," Kaldur said with so much finality the battle might as well have already been won.

"Consider it ended," Mister Twister said, his voice box sounding like it had finally given out. He lifted his hands to the sky, which quickly darkened. The clouds started to spin and the wind whipped at Rosanna's hair and clothes.

"An impressive show," Kaldur stated, "but we will not indulge you. We will not engage." Thunder started to rumble and lightning crackled around the android.

"Uh, can Red Tornado…do that?" Wally asked, gesturing to the thunderstorm surrounding them.

"He's Red Tornado, not Red Thunderstorm!" Rosanna cried over the lightning.

"You think I'm Tornado?" Mister Twister asked. " _Ironic_."

"Is it too soon to say 'I knew it so I still told you so'?" Rosanna asked, looking at Wally, who shrugged. A sudden bolt of lightning sent the team flying backwards, where Rosanna hit the back of her head against the ground.

Her ears were ringing, her vision foggy as she stared up at the swirling sky. Mister Twister was speaking, but the words were a dull pounding in her head. She blinked a few times, before coughing and lurching into a sitting position.

"What…just happened?" Rosanna asked, dazed beyond belief as she tried to shake off the pounding in her skull.

"I placed the bio-ship between us," M'Gann replied, not meeting Rosanna's eyes. The younger girl frowned. She hadn't liked the martian staring at her yet not quite meeting her eyes, but avoiding them all together unsettled Rosanna.

Rosanna jumped when Superboy punched out the top of a piece of rubble jutting out of the ground.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" Superboy growled, approaching M'Gann. Rosanna mumbled something incoherent and got to her feet, surprised when she didn't topple over from dizziness. The team now formed a standing circle around the martian girl, who still knelt on the ground. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose," Kaldur defended.

"It was a rookie mistake," Robin added. "We shouldn't have listened." Rosanna crossed her arms and stared at grass.

"You are pretty inexperienced," Wally continued, trying to sound as casual and gentle as possible, but it was hard to deny the angered look in his eyes. The team turned their eyes to Rosanna, awaiting her opinion. Her eyes widened a fraction.

"She should've thought of more possibilities before jumping to such a..." Rosanna trailed off. "The conclusion was too sudden, is what I'm saying. You didn't _think_. From what I can tell, you're too desperate to prove yourself, which is actually your ultimate downfall." The entire team looked at Rosanna with mixed looks after her character observation of M'Gann. The young hero turned away from the Martian, lips pursed.

"Hit the showers," Wally said to M'Gann, "we'll take it from here."

"And stay out of our way." Superboy turned his back on M'Gann and headed off in the direction Twister had taken. Rosanna took one last look at M'Gann's hurt expression, before she turned and sprinted off, a few steps behind Robin. There wasn't any talking for a moment.

"You really wanted to say that, didn't you?" Robin said, playfully, but Rosanna didn't looked at him as she ran beside him.

"Was I wrong?" Rosanna fired back.

Robin hesitated. "No."

* * *

The team had reached the town of Happy Harbor as the sun started to set, casting an orange glow over the destroyed buildings and disturbed water.

Mister Twister flew amongst the chaos. "Certainly this will get the required attention."

"You got ours." Wally, always the one ahead, sprinted forward. "Full and undivided!" He flipped forward, kicking Twister back a few steps.

"Immaterial and insufficient!" Twister cried. "You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate."

"Tolerate _this!_ "

Superboy, holding Rosanna in his arms, fell from the sky. He let Rosanna go at the last moment as she manoeuvred onto Twister's shoulders once again. Superboy knocked Twister back even further as Rosanna drove her remaining bracer into his neck. As he made a move to throw her off, she removed her bracer and ducked, spinning around Twister's neck and pushing herself off.

Rosanna landed on the ground in front of Wally as Superboy stood ready beside her. Using a gust of wind, Twister threw a car towards the three. Rosanna dove to the side, rolling on her good shoulder to regain her footing.

Rosanna reached into her bracer and pulled out a piece of ammo. A small disk the size of her fingertips. She dodged to the side as a tornado flew past her and ran at Twister. Another tornado came at her and she spun to the side in a manner her mother had often taught her to avoid attacks. As Rosanna came into the crouch position, she threw the tiny disk towards Twister.

At first, it did nothing, as it stuck to his arm. Then a spasm of electricity went through him, causing the android to splutter and spark.

"Alright!" Wally cheered. The small victory was short lived, though, as Twister's hand shot out. A gust of wind formed behind Rosanna and threw her straight into Twister's grasp, his hand going around her throat.

Superboy came flying out of nowhere but was thrown to the side by a tornado. All the while, Rosanna was slowly losing consciousness as black spots danced across her vision and it became increasingly harder to breath.

His grip around Rosanna's throat tightened as he stared down at her. "You have wounded me." Rosanna made a choking noise as she hopelessly reached her hands up to her throat. "Allow me to do the same." He moved her face closer to his. "Or worse."

" _Listen to me_ ," M'Gann's voice suddenly entered Rosanna's mind. The redhead cried out, coming out as more of a strangled gasp, as her head was pierced by a headache made even worse by the fact she was being throttled to death. " _All of you_."

" _I know. And I know I messed up_ ," M'Gann continued. " _But now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please, trust me._ " Rosanna's vision was starting to darken completely, as Twister watched her eyes intently, waiting for the light to leave them. She didn't want this to be the end; choked to death by a machine. So she kept fighting, kept trying to hang onto the little piece of light she could still see. But she knew that her grip was slowly weakening. She couldn't hang on forever.

"Hit the showers, boys," came a familiar mechanical voice. "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now," Robin protested.

"This subject is not up for debate."

Rosanna was suddenly thrown to the side by Twister, hitting the ground as she tried to suck in deep, raggedy breaths. As she started to breathe properly again, someone grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to her feet.

"It's about to get rough, Rose," they said and Rosanna recognised it as Robin. She let him drag her, coughing and spluttering, behind a half-destroyed building. "Just –"

"I know, I know," she interrupted, still sounding breathless, leaning against the building and slumping to the ground. Robin crouched beside her. "Stay put. No use having a half-breathing girl fighting an android."

"I was gonna say hit him with all you got when you can," Robin smiled faintly. "But, your option works to." Rosanna arched an eyebrow. The two turned back to the battle and Robin grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet. "Hit him now."

Twister, now limbless, was being suspended in mid-air by M'Gann as Robin threw two exploding disks at him. Rosanna, hands still a little shaky, loaded one of her taser disks into her bracer, firing it at Twister. M'Gann dropped him. The team closed in, standing in front of the fallen android.

His chest opened and a thin man fell out onto the ground, looking defeated. "Foul. I-I call foul." M'Gann stepped forward, reaching a hand out to the side where she telekinetically lifted a large rock. She brought it above the man.

"M'Gann, no!" Kaldur cried. But it was too late as M'Gann dropped the rock on top of the man. The rest of the team looked horrified, but Rosanna remained impassive.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" Robin scolded, getting right up in M'Gann's face.

"You said you'd trust me," M'Gann smiled smugly, lifting the rock off the man to reveal a crumpled mess of mechanical parts. She threw the rock aside. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally leaned down next to the destroyed android, picking up an eyeball. "Cool; souvenir." He flipped the eyeball in his hand, smiling.

"We should have had more faith in you," Kaldur smiled, placing a hand on M'Gann's shoulder.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission," Wally complimented. "Get it? Rock, heh." Rosanna rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him," Robin said dismissively. "We're just turbed you're on the team." Ignoring his butchered English, Rosanna gave M'Gann a genuine smile.

"I'm sorry for, uh…being judgmental," Rosanna said, tightly. M'Gann gave her a smile in return.

"Me too."

* * *

An hour later, when night had fallen, Rosanna found herself back at the cave with the real Tornado and the destroyed android.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," Aqualad stated.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'Gann asked.

"No. This was your battle," Tornado replied. "I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me." Rosanna furrowed her brows.

"But if you're in danger…" M'Gann trailed off.

"Consider this matter, closed." Tornado turned his back on them.

"Batman, Aquaman, Fire and Flash," Wally started, walking forward, "they'd have jumped right in to fix things."

"Not sure about my mentor, honestly," Rosanna shrugged.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Robin added.

"Dude! Harsh."

"And inaccurate," Tornado spoke up, back still turned to the team. "I have a heart, carbon-steel alloy." He turned back to the team. "I also have excellent hearing."

"Right," Robin apologised. "Sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate."

"And less overthinking," Rosanna added, placing an arm over Robin's shoulder and using it to lean on. "That's my job."

" _And_ more respectful," Kaldur came in, putting an arm around Robin's shoulder, pushing Rosanna off her arm rest. She pouted. Red Tornado turned and walked away. The team started to depart.

"Speedy was _so_ wrong," Wally mused. "This team thing…"

"Might just work out," Kaldur finished.

* * *

"What the hell happened to your neck?!" Beatriz demanded as soon as Rosanna got home that night. The green-haired woman gently brushed a finger over the finger-shaped bruises on Rosanna's neck. The redhead was going to answer when she noticed three red marks on Beatriz's neck.

"What happened to yours?"

Beatriz's eyes widened as she rubbed the back of her neck, giggling like a school girl. "Heh, well…I won't answer if you don't."

"Bea –"

"G'night Rose!" Beatriz sang, running up the stairs and into her room, locking the door behind her.

"Are those love-bites?!" Rosanna cried at Beatriz's door. The only answer she got was a girlish giggle. Rosanna pursed her lips and shook her head.

Sometimes even she didn't understand her mentor.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Any dialogue, plot or characters you recognise most likely isn't mine. I only own Rosanna.**

 **I never liked this episode. I think it showed a little too much in my writing. Next episode is Drop Zone, and I've been hanging out for that episode for a while because it's the first real mission/action thing.**

 **Rosanna's feelings towards M'Gann are…mixed. Rosanna's personality – I think – would clash with M'Gann's, and they wouldn't be fast friends. Definitely gonna use this dynamic later on.**

 **Rosanna's civvies consist of: a white pull over hoodie with a picture of the Brazilian flag on her chest, black workout-leggings and blue converse shoes.**


	5. Rainforest Reminiscing

**Chapter 4: Rainforest Reminiscing**

* * *

" _Keep your secrets in the shadows and you'll be sorry._

 _Everybody's getting numb,_

 _Everybody's on the run…"_

* * *

 **July 22nd 2010, 20:08 ECT  
** **CARRIBEAN SEA**

"What's got you so excited?" Kid asked, looking at his fellow redhead curiously. Rose had been fighting to keep the smile off her face the entire trip to the island of Santa Prisca.

"It's our first mission," Rose responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world, turning her head in her seat to look at Kid. " _And_ it's in a jungle."

"A jungle? Yeah, I guess they're kind of cool," Kid shrugged and Rose rolled her eyes, but didn't let his serious mood affect her.

"Uh, KF, she _grew up_ in a jungle. Unless you forgot about the other night," Robin leaned into the conversation and Kid's eyes widened as his mouth formed an 'o' in realisation. "It's like a second home to her."

"No. The city, Gotham, that's my second home," Rose corrected immediately. "Moving through the jungle for me is as natural as Robin and acrobatics." Rose smiled again at the thought of moving through the jungle again. "And, yes, I do notice your _insane_ acrobatic skills," she added, giving Robin a small smile.

Rose didn't say anything about Robin's crazy attention to detail, either, or the fact that both hadn't shared much at their "camp-out" the other night. It had been up there with one of the most tense and uncomfortable situations of Rose's life.

Rose had to admit she felt more comfortable around M'Gann after she recounted her tale, and came to be more respectful of Kaldur after he gave the details of his past life. Of course Robin hadn't said anything, and compared to everyone else, Rosanna had been vague. "My mum blew up. I was attacked by an assassin. End of story," had been Rosanna's entry of her past life, though she hadn't avoided talking about her life in the jungle.

Kid's serious mood started to lift. "So, you're kinda like Tarzan, just a girl and wearing more clothes and –"

"List _one more_ thing, I dare you," Rose warned, turning around from Kid. But, yes, she was extremely excited at the prospect of running through a jungle again. It had been over half a year since she'd last felt the freedom she did in the trees. Rose remembered leaping through the trees with her sister –

Rose slammed the brakes on her thoughts, and obviously her expression must have changed somehow, because Robin snapped out of his deep thought and gave her a look.

Rose guessed he was thinking about who was going to end up being the leader, which she knew she wasn't. She didn't want the responsibility over a team if one of them were to die under her leadership.

Robin moved his hand slightly, as if he'd had a brief thought of reaching out to Rose, but he thought better of it and turned away again.

The rest of the trip remained silent until Miss M spoke up.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Rose looked out the main window of the Bio-Ship and saw the island coming into view. Her smile returned.

"Drop Zone A in thirty," Miss M announced. Aqualad's seat straps recoiled and he stood up. He tapped the symbol on his belt and shifted into his stealth costume.

"Ready," he said, looking at Miss M.

She nodded. "Putting Bio-Ship in camouflage mode." The ship flew in closer to the ocean and a hole opened up in the centre. Aqualad leapt through and into the water.

After a few moments, his voice came onto the coms. "Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in." The ship flew over the trees and Rose nearly put her face against the glass to get a good look outside. Rain. Forest. Fog. Humidity. _Yep. Jungle. Best first mission_ ever _._ The Bio-Ship finally stopped, hovering above a clearing in the trees.

"Drop Zone B."

The team stood up, their seats disappearing. From the ceiling lines dropped down and Rose clipped hers to her belt. She would never get over how cool the Bio-Ship was.

"How cool is this?" Kid asked, showing off his new stealth suit to Miss M. Rose rolled her eyes behind her mask. She didn't have a stealth suit; apparently her white and dark scarlet accents weren't very obvious on stealth missions.

"Very impressive," Miss M said, sounding impressively patient. Starting from her feet she shifted into a full black body suit ending in fingerless gloves, with her signature red cross and no heels on the boots.

"Uh, that works too," Kid managed to get out.

"The cringe is strong," Rose teased. Kid sent her a dirty look and she just stuck her tongue out. Kid rolled his eyes and turned to Superboy.

"Hey Supey, not too late to put on the new _stealth tech_."

"No capes, no tights," the clone rejected, crossing his arms. "No offense."

"It totally works for you," Miss M said dreamily. When Superboy looked at her she snapped out of whatever trance she was in. "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes," she added hurriedly, holding up a nervous thumbs-up. Superboy just turned away. Miss M frowned and pulled her hood over her head before camouflaging herself.

A hole opened in the centre of the Bio-Ship and Miss M flew out, followed by Kid, Robin and Rose on their lines. Rose made a perfect landing, loving the feeling of the rich soil under her boots. As she landed her line disappeared.

Rose glanced up to look at the canopy only to see Superboy crashing towards them. She leapt to the side, pressing her side against a tree as the clone landed, leaving a small crater in his wake.

"Knew I didn't need a line."

Robin beat Rose to saying something smart. "And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the _covert!_ " The team filed in to the centre of the clearing, with Rose eagerly looking around at her new playground.

"It looks like Christmas came early for you," Kid mused. Behind her mask, Rose's eyes darkened at the thought of Christmas, especially her last. But she didn't want to be the killjoy of the group, especially to Kid, so pulled her lips into a smile.

"Your attention to detail is much appreciated."

"Aqualad, drop B is go," Miss M said into their coms. Rose stood beside Robin as he opened up a map of the area from his glove.

"Head for the factory," Aqualad replied. "I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."

"Roger that." Robin closed the map and took off. The team swept through the trees, with Robin and Rose easily taking the leader.

"So, uh, how long did you live in the jungle for?" Kid asked as he landed on a thick branch beside Rose. "Oh, uh, whoa!" Rose turned to the speedster to see him leaning backwards and flapping his arms. She rolled her eyes and stuck a hand out, fisting the front of Kid's costume in her hand, dragging him back onto the branch.

"Longer than you, clearly." Rose nimbly leapt down from the branch and caught a vine, sliding down it till she reached another branch. She silently slipped onto the thinner branch before using it to swing herself to the ground with a flip. The Brazilian looked up at Kid. "You coming?"

Rose jumped as someone landed beside her and she turned to see Robin. "Aren't you afraid of falling?" he asked, giving her a thoughtful look. Or what she assumed was a thoughtful look. It was kind of hard to tell with Robin.

"Falling?" Rose had fallen from trees before, once high enough to break her wrist, but she'd never been _afraid_ , really. It was part of the thrill of moving through the jungle. "No, not really. I've fallen before, but it's no big. Besides, if I fell wouldn't you catch me?" she added teasingly. Robin's tense air disappeared and he grinned. But Rose was curious, curious as to why Robin seemed afraid of them falling, even if his behaviour was brief and hard to read.

A cry like a strangled baboon cut through the air as Kid landed face first in the mud beside Rose. She exchanged a look with Robin. Kid sat up and wiped the mud off him as best he could and allowed Rose to haul him up.

"Thanks," Kid sighed, looking up at where he'd fallen from and whistled. "Babe, you gotta teach me your moves."

"You're lucky I'm not in a violent mood today." Rose shook her head and turned away, walking along the rocky path ahead of them. The waterfall crashed above the team, masking Kid's strangled-baboon cry.

Robin was ahead of the group, busy climbing up some rocks. As Rose approached them, with Robin waiting at the top, her brain seemed to automatically seek out safe handholds for Rose. In a matter of moments, Rose had practically danced up the rocks and came to stand beside Robin.

The rest of the team was soon on top of the rocks and they continued walking through the rainforest. Rose kept her eyes around her, ready to leap away at the slightest hint of danger.

 _Different jungle. It's not like Sage is just gonna jump out of the trees._

Rose swallowed the lump in her throat, realising that her alertness was heightened by her fear of her own sister. The jungle suddenly felt dark, like it was encroaching on Rose. With thoughts of her sister, the familiar trees and sounds weren't so appealing to Rose anymore.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy suddenly asked and Rose stopped walking, turning to face the clone. In doing so, Rose realised Robin had done his ninja gig. _Not such a bad idea, actually._

"Uh, no," Kid responded. "Wait. Is this a super-hearing thing?"

Rose raised a fist to the sky and fired a line from her bracer into a sturdy branch above, where she was hoisted up into the canopy. Rose unhooked her line and ran along the branch before leaping forward and catching another, using it to swing herself into the cover of a clump of leaves. She crouched down on her hands and knees.

"You do have great ears," Rose heard Miss M say dreamily.

"Covert," someone scoffed and chuckled beside Rose. She jumped away, striking out with her fist as she readied her legs to leap to another branch. The person caught her fist and Rose prepared to call a warning or for help, when they leaned out of the shadows from the leaves. It was Robin, holding a finger in front of his mouth. "Covert, remember?"

"Damn you," Rose hissed under her breath, relaxing her body. "Just – damn you." Robin only continued to grin, which annoyed Rose to no end as she turned away and continued to watch her team from above.

"Ok, Rob, now what?" Kid asked, turning to the spot Rose and Robin had been standing. "Man, when he does it it's bad enough. But dragging Rose along is _not_ ok."

Rose smirked, faintly. "You're a bad influence," she whispered. When she received no answer, she turned to the side to see that Robin had disappeared silently. "If you jump scare me again, I hold no responsibility for the injuries I inflict," she murmured to herself, getting to her feet and grabbing a thinner branch above her to steady herself.

"Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared," Aqualad commanded over the com link. "See if you're being tracked."

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming," Kid reported. Rose looked at the direction Kid was, glancing at the branches and vines blocking her way. With a path already laid out in her head, Rose swung forward.

"Two squads."

Rose grabbed onto the branch with both hands, shuffling along it till she could drop onto a thicker, lower branch and run across it. Towards the end she jumped and flipped, firing a line from her bracer mid-air into the trunk she'd been jumping towards. The line caught as Rose landed with her knees to her chest and feet pressed against the trunk.

Rose cautiously angled her body to look around the other side of the trunk to see if she could see any of the squads. Rose saw a flicker of a muzzle flash before gunfire filled the rainforest air.

"Swing wide, steer clear," Aqualad ordered.

"Yeah, just as soon as I find Rob and Rose." From her perch, Rose saw Kid speed in down a muddy trail. Before she could do anything, he slipped and tumbled down a hill. Rose sighed out her nose and fired another bracer line into a tree trunk in the direction Kid was falling.

The gunfire stopped abruptly as Rose landed against the new tree trunk. The shadows from the leaves sheltered her as she turned her head around to see Kid stuck in between the two squads.

 _Typical._

A man with face paint – at least it looked like paint – shot at Kid, who flipped backward and sped away. The rest of the squad started firing before Kid ran into the other, who also started to shoot.

Superboy leapt in, brawling with the face paint man. Despite being hidden amongst the shadows, Kid must've run Rose's way, for she felt a bullet graze her shoulder. And then her bracer line snapped.

Rose acted as fast as she could, tucking her knees to her chest and kicked off the tree trunk, sending her spinning to the ground. She crashed into one of the face paint man's guys, knocking him back.

Rose struck out, punching him across the face. When he stumbled back for more, she knife-handed his gut, then elbowed his chin before striking low and sweeping his feet out from under him.

Rose looked up as she heard someone loading a gun. _Right. Failed to neglect the second guy._ She tensed up, ready to jump, when a shadow fell on the man. He and Rose both looked up to see Robin crash into his skull, sending him to the ground.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Robin demanded. "Remember covert? Why didn't you follow our lead, vanish into the jungle?"

"Hey, hey, do _not_ bring me into this!" Rose protested, getting to her feet.

"That's what you were doing?" Kid was busy exchanging punches with a man. He flipped back, kicking the man to the ground. "Way to fill us in. We're not mind readers, you know." Behind him, Miss M flew in, throwing soldiers from the other squad into a tree using her telekinesis. "Er, I'm not anyway."

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds," Miss M defended herself. Beside Rose, Robin made a move to throw a birdarang at a fleeing soldier, but Aqualad dropped down from the trees and electrocuted the soldier.

After the team regrouped, they tied the soldiers to the trees. Rose still found herself tense and on edge, even though she tried to swallow her fear as best she could.

"Rose." Rose jumped a bit and wheeled around to face Miss M. "A-are you alright?" _Telepathy. She can probably sense my fear._

Rose just stood up from tying her soldier to the tree. What she wanted to say was "why do you care?" But she refrained to a simple, "Yeah, thanks for asking." Miss M looked like she wanted to push further, but wisely left it at that.

Rose had made it seem like she'd forgiven the Martian girl, but really Rose still felt uncomfortable and anxious around her. Rose wasn't sure if it was because of her extreme range of superpowers, her seemingly perfect, ever-optimistic personality or the way she'd dealt a blow to Rose by removing her scar _very_ obviously.

That blow still stung, a lot more than Rose cared to admit. Despite the fact her domino mask curved down at the edges to cover the scar, Rose still felt exposed. Right now, Miss M wasn't avoiding Rose's eye contact, which made Rose feel even more uncomfortable. Now, because it was hidden, Miss M could pretend like it didn't exist.

"I recognise those uniforms," Robin stated and Miss M and Rose headed back over to where the team was standing. "They belong to the cult of the Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation," Aqualad reasoned.

"Agreed. And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out," Robin theorized. "That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved," Kid said. "Radio Bats and we'll be home in time –"

"For dinner?" Rose interrupted, tone exasperated. "That's what you're worried about? Not the fact that the cultists themselves aren't enhanced by Venom?" Rose pointed out, looking up at Kid, challengingly. "Kobra's probably hoarding the stuff to sell later on." _Father would've loved this._ His training was probably the only reason Rose could reason from the enemy's point of view.

"Rose is right," Robin agreed, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder to gently pull her away from Kid. Begrudgingly, she backed away to let Robin forward. "We don't leave. Not until I know why."

"Until _you_ know why?" Kid demanded, getting in Robin's face.

"This team needs a leader," Robin responded in such a way Rose figured he must've envisioned himself as the leader a long time ago.

"And it's you?" Kid's voice was rising as he jabbed a finger at Robin. "Dude, you're a thirteen-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word." Rose had to agree with Kid's logic, even if she'd also ducked out on the team without a word.

Robin laughed. "And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover first chance you got." Robin also had a point. The boys started to argue and Rose zoned out, her mind focusing on the eerie silence of the rainforest around them. She remembered that silence being broken in Brazil, by her mother's screams and their house burning down. Rose remembered all of it and had the mark to prove it.

A man laughing snapped Rose from her thoughts and she refocused, shaking her head as if it would make everything go away. She clenched her fists to steady her shaking hands as her eyes found the laughing hostage.

"Something funny?" Rose demanded, approaching the man. She crossed her arms and gave him her best glare. This made the man even more amused as he stopped laughing and grinned.

"Such clever, _ninos_ ," he mused. "But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest – get you inside the factory via my secret entrance." Miss M kneeled down beside the man, placing a hand to her temple.

"There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something," the Martian informed as her eyes glowed.

"Ah, ah, ah, _chica_ ," the man said. "Bane is not that easy." Miss M removed her hand from her temple.

"Uh, he's mentally reciting scores en espanol," Miss M sighed. "This could take a while."

Rose stepped forward. "I could translate," she offered, being able to speak semi-fluent Spanish and Portuguese.

Robin shook his head. "Not worth it."

Kid placed an elbow on Rose's shoulder. "So, a babe of many tongues, then?" She looked up at him and smirked. "You know, I can speak Spanish in my sleep."

"Usted dice que al igual que yo debería estar impresionado ( _You say it like I should be impressed_ )," she mocked, arching an eyebrow. Her faint accent naturally melded with the language. Kid was left speechless, his mouth an 'o' as he searched for an answer.

"It's not complicated," Bane continued. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Aqualad nodded his head as a signal to release him. Rose caught Robin's wrist and met Aqualad's eyes.

"Uh, guys, bad idea," she said, quietly. Rose released Robin. "This is the guy," she jabbed a thumb at Bane, "who's been kicked out of his factory and you think he wouldn't hesitate to use us to get it back?"

"This is true," Aqualad sighed. "But we need a way into the factory."

"Besides it's one guy, how hard can that be?" Kid reassured. Rose wasn't fully reassured or convinced, but sighed and nodded anyway. Robin moved forward and started untying Bane.

"Nice thinking, babe," Kid smiled. "Scarily you sound like a bad guy. It's cool, don't get me wrong, but scary." If only he knew.

* * *

Bane had lead the team through the rainforest towards a "look-out" to observe from a distance and plan their next move. Frankly, Rose was even more on edge, eyes darting around the place and then boring holes into the back of Bane's head.

"You seem disturbed." Rose whipped around to face Robin – the ever observant one – who was walking beside her.

"I'm turbed, don't worry about me," Rose said, dismissively. _It's just code for: leave me alone and don't pity me._ Robin shrugged, clearly not believing her. Bane finally stopped, holding out an arm towards the outcrop of rock that looked down over the factory.

Kid and Robin walked forward first, crouching low to the ground. Rose followed, standing beside Superboy and Miss M.

"Look at all that product," Robin whispered. "A buy is going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects then –"

"We need to identify that buyer," Aqualad stated.

"Just what I was thinking," Kid said, straightening up and removing his goggles.

"Yeah, you're the thinker," Robin said, smirking and standing up.

"Sarcasm?" Kid asked in a 'seriously?' tone. "Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers." Rose turned to face the way Kid was to see Bane removing a large rock from a hole in the mountain.

"Answers," Bane said, holding a hand out to the dark tunnel, "are this way." The man walked forward, not even checking to see if the team followed.

"So, now _El Luchador_ is our leader." Kid didn't seem impressed. As Robin walked forward he elbowed Kid. The bird walked forward without hesitation, causing Rose to frown. Kid just shrugged.

The team slowly followed, Rose quickly feeling uncomfortable in the confined space. Bane came to a panel and pressed a button that opened an old, rusty door in the wall. Robin stuck his head around the door to check if the coast was clear.

"All clear," he said quietly and darted forward. By the time the rest of the team had entered and Bane had lead them inside, Robin had pulled the ninja thing and disappeared.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asked.

"No," Aqualad sighed, "he just does that."

"Stay put," Kid ordered. "I'll get our intel and be back before the boy wonder."

"Wait, Kid!" Aqualad tried, but Kid had already sped off.

Bane turned to Aqualad. "Great chain of command."

Rose exchanged a glance with Miss M, but quickly glanced away. Awkward stare-offs with the girl she was clearly uncomfortable around? No thanks.

"Even without Robin and Kid, we're in the factory now. We may as well look around," Rose suggested. Without waiting for any kind of response, the redhead turned and looked around for a place to hide. Once she'd identified it, she glanced around for places to move and within moments was on the move, spinning, ducking and rolling her way behind a collection of crates until she reached the area she'd wanted.

Rose peeked over the top, hidden by shadows, as she looked outside the factory. Soon, she felt the rest of the team arrive beside her. Rose shuffled over to let Aqualad get a better view.

"It's a massive shipment," he observed.

"Yeah," Superboy agreed. "But they're only taking new product off the line."

"Agreed," Rose added. "They're not touching this venom." Those words continued to ring in Rose's head, as her mind worked furiously to figure out the whole situation. Venom easily could've had an update, but how or with what, Rose couldn't have a clue. Curiosity made the cat leave its friends.

"Maybe…freshness counts?" Miss M suggested, looking at Aqualad for ideas.

"Helicopter's coming," Superboy said suddenly and Rose used it to her advantage. She shuffled away from the crates, before getting into a crouching position and darting away from the group, sprinting through the factory. Rose fired a line and swung herself onto a catwalk, hauling herself over the railing. Rose couldn't suppress a shudder at the way Bane had looked at her when she'd been shuffling away.

When Rose reached the top she slammed head-on into a black blur, which fell back and revealed itself to be Kid. He was rubbing his head as Rose scrambled to her feet.

She breathed out a sigh of relief. "God, Kid, I thought you were –" Rose cut herself off, not being able to bring herself to say _'my sister'_ or _'Sage.'_ Besides, Kid didn't know. _And he never will._

"Found the Turbinator yet?" Rose asked as Kid stood up and slipped his glasses off.

" _Turbinator? Really_?" Rose gave him a look and he dropped the subject and gestured to the side. "He'll be where there's something hackable like – oh, there!" Kid sped off towards a room, leaving Rose in the dust, literally.

"Attention span of a five-year-old," Rose huffed, jogging after Kid and entering the computer room.

"Whatcha got?" Kid asked robin, taking a bit out of a protein bar.

"Chemical formulas," Robin replied. Kid and Rose moved to look at the screen over Robin's shoulder. He'd brought up an image of a red chemical formula, which Rose guessed was Venom. "I'm guessing it involves Venom, but…"

"This one's Venom," Kid pointed at the red formula with the protein bar in his hand. Robin zoomed out to show another, blue chemical formula. "And that one's – whoa. The Blockbuster formula from Cadmus." The two chemical formulas fused on the screen. "Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than Venom…and permanent."

"Wait, this doesn't make sense," Rose said, cautiously. The boys looked at her. "How did Kobra manage to get the formula from Project Blockbuster?"

"Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier!" Robin concluded. "Using the cult to create a Blockbuster-Venom super formula." Robin reached up to his communicator. "Robin to Aqualad, we got –" Robin cut himself off in frustration. "Static."

"Yeah, this is how _every_ conflict in _every_ movie starts," Rose drawled, checking that her bracers were loaded.

"We just need to identify the buyer," Robin instructed, looking at Rose in a way of warning, like he'd expected her to attack and leap into some form of battle. "Co –"

"Covert, remember. Yeah, yeah, I remember," Rose cut him off, slightly offended at the fact that he may have considered her impulsive.

"We should regroup," Robin suggested, changing the conversation topic.

"First sensible thing you've said of all day," Rose muttered, heading back onto the catwalk. Robin walked after her.

"This team –" he tried to defend himself but Rose cut him off again.

"Needs a leader and it's you, which means that we should follow your every command like our lives depend on it by default," Rose argued, trying to keep her voice low. It looked like Robin raised an eyebrow, as if he was surprised that Rose was so openly defying him.

"Your life does –" This time, Robin was cut off by gunfire and various crashes and shouts. Without waiting for a command from her 'leader,' Rose sprinted along the catwalk. The redhead skidded to a halt when she saw the battle raging on below her, Robin and Kid.

"What was that about no conflict?" she hissed at Robin. Rose's aggravation didn't seem to affect him as he smirked. Done with questioning her teammate, Rose just shook her head and fired a bracer line at the ceiling to lower herself down to the floor of the factory.

Rose knocked out the Kobra soldier she landed next to with a quick kick, before she wheeled around and saw three Kobra soldiers firing at Aqualad and Kid. She ran towards them, fingering a taser disk before she threw it. It struck the back of a soldier and he fell forward over the railing. The other two turned to face Rose, who grabbed one soldier's shoulders and rammed him in the throat with her knee. She released him and turned around, grabbing the soldier's arm and spinning behind his back, satisfied when she heard him yell in pain.

Rose released the soldier and tripped him up, as he couldn't catch himself with a broken wrist. She didn't have enough time to feel satisfied as a bullet grazed her forearm painfully. Rose bolted and jumped off the cat walk, running towards the pillars Aqualad and Kid were hiding behind.

"Link us up!" she heard Aqualad cry and Rose inhaled sharply as the crushing pain in her skull returned.

" _Everyone online?"_ Miss M asked. Rose stumbled as her world spun, hitting the ground hard as she cut her hands on the rough ground. She pushed herself into a sitting position and didn't look back as she scrambled to her feet and kept running, despite her dizziness.

" _Yeah,"_ Superboy drawled, sending a new burst of pain through Rose's head. She finally reached safe ground next to Aqualad. She leaned back and sucked in a few deep breaths.

" _You know it beautiful,"_ Kid said with a smile.

Rose rolled her eyes at Kid's flirtatious tone. _"Yeah, yeah, I'm here."_ Even over mind-link, her voice sounded strained from the pain in her skull every time Miss M used telepathy with her. Rpse looked down at her palms where her gloves had torn and the black fabric was turning red.

" _Good, we need to regroup,"_ Aqualad ordered.

" _Busy now,"_ was Robin's sing-song, playful answer.

"And he ordered _us_ to regroup," Rose scoffed, loud enough for Kid to hear and nod in agreement.

Aqualad looked unimpressed. _"Robin, now!"_ The Atlantean's tone left no room for argument. He looked down at Rose, who was busy wrapping her hands in a gauze bandage from her belt. Using her teeth, she pulled the fabric into knots around the larger cuts on her hands. _"Strategic retreat,"_ Aqualad ordered.

Rose checked her bracers before ducking out from behind the pillar and firing two taser disks at the guns of two soldiers. She ducked back behind the pillar and waited for them to groan and the sound of the weapons dropping, before she ran from behind the pillar towards them. Aqualad stopped her, grabbing her forearm.

" _Retreat,"_ he repeated. Rose narrowed her eyes but nodded and turned away, letting Aqualad toss the soldiers aside with his water-bearers. _"Kid, clear a path."_ The speedster knocked aside any soldiers in the team's way as they headed towards the door they'd entered the factory from.

Robin swung in from above and fell in step beside Rose as they ran through the door back into the dark tunnels they'd gone through at the beginning. Behind them, Rose heard the door slam open and people file in. She took a risk and glanced over her shoulder to see a large, inhuman man and a couple of Kobra soldiers, who soon started firing.

"Superboy, the support beams!" Aqualad commanded and the clone set to work punching out the support beams. The tunnels started to cave in and Rose was thankful for being near the front beside Robin as the way back was blocked by rocks. What Rose wasn't thankful for was the pitch blackness that took over the tunnels. She inhaled sharply and let out a small scream as someone grabbed her wrist.

"Woah, Rose, it's me!" Rose let out a breath and relaxed at Robin's voice, suddenly feeling stupid for being afraid of small, enclosed spaces in the dark. A red light suddenly illuminated the tunnels, coming from the stick in Aqualad's hands. Realising how close she was to Robin, Rose slowly pulled away, coming to stand near Kid and Superboy, while Robin still had his back to the team.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin asked no one in particular, still not facing the team. Rose considered moving forward and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but decided against it.

" _We_ never said you were our leader," Rose said, cautiously. Robin didn't turn to look at her. "You just placed that responsibility on top of your own shoulders. And, now that something's gone wrong, you're stuck there blaming yourself when it was never really your team to take responsibility over." Robin's shoulders slumped a bit.

"Robin, you do have the most experience," Aqualad observed, continuing on Rose's little speech. "Perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are…defined. You two do not need to talk." Rose agreed with the observation. "But this team is new. And a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?!" Robin snapped, suddenly, wheeling around.

"That's _not_ what we said," Rose defended herself and Aqualad, briskly. Robin seemed to realise he'd uncharacteristically snapped and his face softened.

"Who am I kidding?" he asked. "You should lead us, Kaldur." He looked up at Aqualad with a smile. "You're the only one who can."

"Please!" Kid scoffed. "I can run circles –"

"Wally, come on," Robin interrupted. "You know he's the one. We all do."

"Hello Megan," Miss M said. "It's so obvious."

Aqualad looked at Superboy. "Could've told ya."

Rose just nodded and smiled when Aqualad looked at her. Indeed, Aqualad was the most logical choice to her. Calculating, calm, practical and a strong character that she would be willing to listen to. He understood the strengths and weaknesses, it seemed, of each team mate and just how they would work in a given situation.

The team all looked at Kid, who hesitated a moment before smiling and placing his hands on his hips. "Ok." Aqualad stepped towards Robin.

"Then I accept the burden," Aqualad said, solemnly, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder, "until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team – maybe not now, but soon." Robin, still smiling, nodded.

Aqualad turned to face the team. "Alright. Our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island." Rose stepped in closer to listen to their plan.

Robin still had the same smile on his face; where it was hard to tell if it was genuine or if he was smirking. "Funny, I had the same thought." Kid, Robin and Rose began a recap of what they'd discovered, before Aqualad recounted the events that started the battle at the factory. Rose found herself trusting Bane less and less, as he'd disappeared on them in the midst of the battle.

"The buyer is Sportsmaster," Aqualad informed Kid, Robin and Rose and her world froze. Her thoughts completely stopped, her body went numb and her vision became unfocused. Her heartbeat sped up and her palms became clammy. Sportsmaster could _not_ be here. He wouldn't hesitate to tell the team everything he knew about her. He wouldn't hesitate to hurt her, to capture her and drag her back to her father and sister. Sportsmaster could ruin Rose.

Rose was only half-listening to the plan before the team took off through the tunnels. Superboy kept giving Rose strange looks as he'd no doubt heard her heartbeat speed up significantly at the mention of Sportsmaster. Attempting to avoid Superboy if he planned on asking any questions, Rose sped up her pace to fall into step with Robin and Kid.

"Sportsmaster's the supplier slash buyer," Robin said, bringing up his computer from his glove. "But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work." _You have no idea,_ Rose thought to herself.

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom," Kid pointed out. " _That_ took some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is," Aqualad started, slowing to a stop, "'tip of the iceberg.'" The team had reached the entrance to the tunnels and skidded to a stop and Rose feared the worst, that maybe Sportsmaster had found them. But Rose breathed a sigh of relief as Bane appeared in the entrance, looking a lot more beefed up than the last time Rose had seen him. He dropped an empty vile on the ground, where it came to lie beside a few more empty ones. _Venom._

"Halt, _ninos_ ," he said, and Rose realised he was holding some sort of device in his large hands. "I'm feeling… _explosive_." A beep alerted Rose to the bombs positioned on the ceiling of the tunnel above the team.

"You betrayed us, why?" Kaldur asked quickly, facing Bane. Rose honestly didn't understand why it was so hard to believe.

"I want my factory back," Bane answered, simply. Rose wasn't quite ready to say 'I told you so' yet and wasn't at all in the mood for jokes. The idea of Sportsmaster skulking around the island never quite left her mind and Rose found herself even more on edge now.

" _Kid, you'll need a running start,"_ Aqualad commanded over the link and Rose winced at the sudden headache in her skull that went away just as soon as it had come.

"So, I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying," Bane explained his villainous plan to the team. "If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks."

"Usted malos habla con mucho _(You bad guys talk too much)_ ," Rose scoffed. Bane looked her in the eye and smirked.

"And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more," he continued his little speech. He held up the device controlling the bombs. "Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." He put his finger down to blow the tunnel, but Kid had already sped past him.

"With what?" the speedster asked and Bane turned around to face him. "This trigger thingy?" He held up the device. Bane roared in rage and threw a punch towards Kid, but Miss M pulled him into the air with her telekinesis. She held him there in mid-air and Rose came out from the tunnels, seeing as the coast was clear.

"Finally," Superboy said, getting into a battle stance. "Drop him." Miss M obliged and released her telekinetic hold on Bane, who fell forward straight into Superboy's fist. The villain sailed through the air for a while before coming to slump against a tree. Rose set to work pulling a spare line from her belt to tie Bane up with. She inhaled sharply when she realised her hands were shaking too much for her to tie a knot properly.

"You've been pretty quiet, babe, everything alright?" Rose came so close to lashing out at Kid in surprise, but managed to stay calm and drop the end of the rope so she could hide her shaking hands.

"Yeah, fine," Rose shrugged, nonchalantly. "Struggling to tie a knot, though. Slipping on concrete hurts." In a blur, the knot was tied and Kid was back to where he was standing before. "Uh, thanks."

* * *

"Understood?" Aqualad asked after the team's battle plan had been discussed. Rose nodded along with the rest of team. "Good. Go." Rose moved forward, racing through the jungle and splitting away from the group as the factory came into view. She narrowed her eyes at the back of Sportsmaster.

Kid sped in, alerting them to the team's presence. Heart racing, Rose struck out, slamming the heels of her boots into Sportsmaster's back, sending him to the ground. Rose kicked off him and flipped back, landing nimbly as she awaited Sportsmaster's counterattack. He easily got to his feet and turned to face her. The way his eyes crinkled at the corners suggested he was smiling; and not in a friendly way.

"Good move, little girl," he complimented, his familiar brown eyes scanning over her. Rose ran at him again and he held up his forearm to block her kick before she swung low and tripped him up. He managed to catch himself and come up quick enough to wrap and arm around her neck in a strangling hold. "Must have had one good teacher."

Rose gritted her teeth. "Don't flatter yourself." She slammed the back of her head into his mask, which hurt her as well, but the man's grip loosened. Rose looked down at his bare arm before straining her neck and biting at him. Sportsmaster cried out, in pain or surprise, Rose couldn't tell. She pulled herself away from his grip and ran forward a few steps before turning to face him again. But he was already running back at her and swung a fist.

Rose ducked and rolled to the side but as soon as she lifted her head she suffered a blow to her cheek. Rose scrambled to her feet and, ignoring the pain in her cheek, ran forward again. At the last moment, Rose went low and manoeuvred through his legs, placing a small device on his ankle. She stood up on the other side of her opponent. Before Sportsmaster could turn to face her, the smoke bomb had gone off. Rose, thinking he was temporarily blinded, ran forward and made to kick for his head. Instead, he caught her ankle and threw her to the side.

Rose slammed into someone, hard, hit the ground and rolled over onto her back, her whole body hurting. Now she'd truly realised how much Sportsmaster had been holding back in training sessions. Her arms shaking, Rose pushed herself onto her feet and realised she'd been thrown into Superboy.

"Move!" Rose cried as Sportsmaster came around the side of his helicopter armed with a gun. She ducked and ran off while Superboy suffered the hits. Rose, glancing back, unintentionally ran into a Kobra soldier, who turned to look at the young hero that had bumped into him. "Sorry." She brought her elbow up, knocking him out cold. She whipped around and found a girl running towards her with a half-shaved, half-tattooed head.

Rose flipped back and away from the girl's kick, who had to have at least been a few years older than Rose. She dodged a swift punch sent her way, grabbing onto the girl's arm. Rose swung around the girl's body, wrenching her arm out of place. The girl struck out at Rose's shins so she was forced to step back. Growling in pain, the girl kicked at Rose again, striking her stomach.

Winded, the redhead backed away, clutching her stomach in pain. The girl was suddenly sent to the ground wrapped in a thin rope. Rose straightened up and saw Robin come out of nowhere, cape blowing in the breeze. There were still soldiers firing and Rose ran towards them, only for them to be knocked down in a blur by kid.

Rose scanned the battlefield for Sportsmaster, catching his eye as he got into his helicopter. He took off and, without thinking, Rose lifted her bracer, ready to shoot him through the window. She didn't need to worry though, as part of the helicopter exploded and it wobbled in the air. The helicopter started to fall back to the ground, heading straight for the factory. Rose thought – hoped – he was done for, only for her to see Sportsmaster leap from the helicopter and parachute to the ground somewhere in the jungle. Years living amongst the trees gave Rose an idea of where he might have landed and she took off.

"Going after him!" she called to Miss M, not waiting for a response as her feet carried her towards the expanse of trees.

"Rose, wait!" she heard Miss M cry after her, but a few left over Kobra soldiers distracted her and Superboy. Rose was beyond reason as she sprinted through the jungle, silently leaping over and through obstacles. She finally came to the clearing where a sandy coloured parachute lay, discarded. Rose narrowed her eyes; Sportsmaster was nowhere in sight. Cautiously, she took a step forward, and then another, till she was standing nearly in the centre of the clearing.

Perhaps it was the fact his breathing was louder because of the mask, or maybe Rose had become sensitive to the fact when someone was planning to attack her. But the young hero spun around, right bracer raised and poised to shoot actual bullets.

She wasn't messing around when she faced Sportsmaster, bracer aimed at his throat. He was close enough he wouldn't be able to dodge it, and further enough that he wouldn't be able to stop Rose from doing it. "I'll do it," she warned, surprised at how cold her voice sounded.

"I know you won't, little girl," Sportsmaster said, calmly. His posture didn't seem threatening and Rose could tell he didn't plan to attack her. It didn't ease her though, as her bracer was still aimed at him. "You could never shoot someone again after what you did." One shot. Rose had the perfect shot. She could end it, she could save herself and her secrets from ever getting out with just _one shot._ But she didn't. Rose, hands trembling, lowered her bracer. Sportsmaster didn't make a move to attack, just had that knowing glint in his eye.

"Your sister would've been _so_ ashamed," Rose mocked, bitterly. "Her big, loving brother turned mercenary, supervillain and killer, trying to convert kids into assassins." Sportsmaster narrowed his eyes, because he and Rose both knew what she was really talking about.

"Your mother turned her back on me, it's not my fault," Sportsmaster said, casually, still stuck in a standoff with Rose. "Besides, we were never really close anyway."

"Well, she obviously thought you were close enough that she told you where she was hiding from –" Rose cut herself off as the pieces put themselves together in her mind. Her eyes widened. "You…you told my father where we were." No answer, which Rose took as answer enough. "She trusted you!" Rose cried, betrayal lacing her words.

"It was her mistake." Sportsmaster was still emotionless, un-phased by the fact he was the reason his sister and Rose's mother was dead right now. Rose couldn't stop the stinging in her eyes.

"She was your sister!" Rose all but screamed.

Sportsmaster's reply was instant. "And Sage was yours." Rose just felt numb. "Now, if you know what's good for you," Sportsmaster started, "you're going to go back to your friends and tell them a pretty little lie about how I managed to escape, baby girl. Otherwise, I might just have to leak some personal files." He'd come closer to her, within touching distance, and he leaned down and looked Rose in the eye. " _Very_ personal." He pulled back, backing away into the jungle shadows. "I may not be your father, _little girl_ , but that doesn't mean I don't know everything you try so hard to hide."

By the time Rose had registered the threat, her uncle was gone. Frustrated, she ran into the patch of vegetation he'd disappeared into. There was no sign of him and Rose let out a defeated sigh. Her uncle had won this round. He'd taunted her with her past. Rose turned away from the clearing and slowly made her way back to the factory, to find it in flames. The team was gathered together, but Miss M branched off when she saw Rose had returned.

"Rose!" she cried, happily, flying over to the younger girl. The Martian landed and, for a moment, Rose thought she was going to hug her. Wisely, Miss M decided not to. "Oh…did he…?"

Putting on a defeated mood wasn't hard for Rose, who was truly defeated. And she hated how naturally the lie fell from her mouth. "Sportsmaster…he got away. Sorry."

"It is alright," Aqualad reassured, having come up to see Rose. She looked between her team mates and noticed Robin looking at her thoughtfully, but he redirected his gaze when she looked him in the eye. Instead, he looked at Aqualad with a smile.

"We picked the right guy to lead," he said, walking forward. "Automatically making _you_ the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." Robin held his arms out to the destroyed factory and started to cackle. Rose just rolled her eyes at her teammate's childish ways.

* * *

 **July 23** **rd** **2010, 10:01 EDT  
** **MOUNT JUSTICE**

"A simple recon mission, observe and report." Rosanna had a feeling that Batman's chewing-out would go on for a while and guilt-trip Rosanna in every way possible. She was lined up with her team at the cave, as Batman walked along the line with his hands behind his back. "You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your _many_ mistakes." He came to a stop and turned to face the team. "Until then, good job."

Surprised, Rosanna looked up to make sure she'd heard him correctly. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character."

* * *

 **July 23** **rd** **2010, 20:50 EDT  
** **GOTHAM**

"Hey, you're back!" Beatriz cried as Rosanna entered the house that night. She hadn't been home all day since the debriefing and had spent a night at the cave to avoid talking to her mentor. Beatriz got up from the couch and came to stand in front of Rose. "So, how did it go?"

"What?"

Beatriz grinned. "Your first mission, duh."

"Oh, that." Honestly, Rosanna hadn't been focusing on the success or failure of her first mission. She'd been focusing on her uncle's threats and his betrayal. She'd never loved him like family, but he'd certainly loved her mother. But what he'd said was true. If Rosanna's sister was willing to do what she did, why would there be an extent with other siblings? "I'll tell you all in the morning, promise." Rosanna was already backing away towards the stairs.

Beatriz caught her wrist. "Are you ok?" Rosanna felt terrible hiding everything from Beatriz, but she couldn't say anything.

Rosanna plastered a very believable smile onto her face. "I'm just tired. Emotionally and physically." Beatriz nodded and released her. "Let me sleep in tomorrow, 'kay?" Rosanna didn't wait for any sign Beatriz had heard her as she headed up into her room and locked the door behind her.

For a few moments, Rosanna sat on the edge of her bottom bunk, her eyes debating whether to cry or not. Rosanna wiped her eyes with her sleeve, before crouching on the floor and pulling her old bag from under her bed.

Before moving to Gotham, Beatriz had taken Rosanna back to the remains of her house, where she'd salvaged anything she could. Among the objects Rosanna still had from her childhood was a picture of Rosanna and her cousin, Artemis. The tears threatened to fall as Rosanna looked at the bright smile on her face, her un-scarred face framed by natural dark brown hair.

If Rosanna couldn't speak to any other hero about her issues, she'd talk to someone who knew her very well. Throwing on dark clothes, a scarf and a beanie, Rosanna went to her window, pulled it open and flipped off the window sill. She still remembered the way to her cousin's house off by heart. Once Rosanna reached the door, she realised how risky this was. What if her uncle answered the door instead? What if Artemis was angry at her for being absent for years?

Throwing away any doubt, Rosanna knocked loudly. After a few moments, she raised her hand to knock again but the door swung open and Rosanna was faced with her cousin. Artemis had certainly grown. She was far taller than Rosanna now, with longer hair, more defined features and hard look in her eyes.

"Rosanna?" Artemis gaped. Rosanna so badly wanted to throw her arms around her cousin, apologise for her absence and everything that had happened. But she didn't. She'd come here for a reason.

"Is your dad home?" she whispered, leaning closer so Artemis could hear. Sensing the serious tone, Artemis nodded wordlessly. "Good," Rosanna said, voice louder, "because we _really_ need to talk."

* * *

" _Listen up, listen up,_

 _There's a devil in the church."_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Any dialogue, plot or characters you recognise most likely isn't mine. I only own Rosanna.**

 **These chapters just keep getting bigger and bigger. And I feel terrible for leaving this story for over two months. Let's just say I was** _ **not**_ **feeling the aster, physically and emotionally, and had other projects to work on. I don't want to make you wait for a chapter this long ever again, but there's no promises with school.**

 **Does anyone have any suggestions on how I should write the other languages or should I stick with the way I was doing already? I plan to have Rosanna speak more Spanish and Portuguese in the future. Also, I use google translate so if anything is incorrect, I apologise.**

 **I feel like I didn't really settle things last chapter.**

 **I am aware the main genre is Romance. This is because yes, it** _ **is**_ **a slow burn, but the romance is still a big part. This story is, to me, a story of Rosanna growing up, and falling in love and romance is part of that. Right now it may seem small and more appropriate for the genres to change, but as the story progresses in later chapters, the laughs and smiles will stop and Rosanna is going to be facing the hell that is a crush and her inner demons.**

 **And a few answers/responses:**

 **Tora and Beatriz fight crime in other places such as Star City and Happy Harbor. During Rose's training she'd also train someplace else. Sometimes Rose sneaks out for some extra action. And occasionally Beatriz will take a risk and sneak out into Gotham with Rosanna.**

 **I do respect Robin as a character. I also respect Rosanna as a character. I chose this ship because it has a lot of dynamic. They can understand each other, they've both been forced to grow up a lot sooner than necessary and they both don't trust people easily with their childhood. I do not want their relationship based off of "oh I think they look nice." I want a relationship built off of trust and friendship because I sometimes feel people forget what Robin has been through.**

 **One other thing, if anyone is interested, I have started a new story set in a separate universe from Rosanna. It's called** _ **Purple Rain**_ **, is set in season 1 and is an Aqualad/OC. It's one of my side stories and only has the prologue right now, but it's still there if anyone wants to read it.**


	6. Running on Thin Ice

**Here's the next, way (way) overdue chapter!**

 **I'm honestly not too sure how I feel about this one. It was the kind of episode I found hard to include Rosanna in, since there were limited opportunities. I know an OC going with Robin and Superboy is repeated and used, but it's only used because the other group (Aqualad, Kid and Miss M) already seems too large. There's just a spot waiting for an OC with Robin and Superboy.**

 **I completely forgot how much I loved writing Rosanna.**

 **The next chapter is going to be full of drama (I hope) and lies. I've already got the outline planned and the title is "Blood Lies."**

 **Thanks to my guest reviewer who reviewed recently. That review seriously kicked me into gear and is the reason I finally got this chapter out and wrote it all in one day.**

 **I have about a month and a half of holidays now, too, and hope to be able to write a lot more, since I feel like I've been neglecting my writing a lot.**

 **And if it helps people enjoy this story, the reveal of Rosanna's father is coming soon (2-3 chapters soon)! At least, to the readers.**

 **And guys, I really need your help. I need suggestions and ideas about what to do about Zatanna. I don't want Rosanna to be jealous b**** because that's not her and it's annoying to read and overused. But I'm also not sure if I should add in a completely new male OC for Zatanna to be with to seamlessly remove the Chalant ship? I guess what I'm asking you guys is: What are some Zatanna clichés to avoid? A couple of ideas I could use as inspiration? Or if you** _ **do**_ **want a new, male OC to arrive? I'm not really sure myself, just let me know what you think, please.**

 **(I lowkey ship RoseFlash by the way.)**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading this long, beginning author's note!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **Running on Thin Ice**

* * *

 **July 31** **st** **2010, 17:15 EDT  
GOTHAM**

"Seriously, Arty, are you sure you don't want me to come with?" Rosanna asked her cousin again. She'd been visiting Artemis a lot over the last few days, ever since Rosanna realised how much she missed her. Often it was Rosanna visiting Artemis' house in the late-night hours to avoid Lawrence, but Rosanna had managed to sneak Artemis into her room a couple of time. Their relationship was far from repaired though. Rosanna got the idea that Artemis was still upset with Rosanna for not coming back sooner.

"I've already answered this, Rosie." Rosanna flinched at the nickname, but didn't say anything. It'd been a general nickname when they'd been growing up and training together, Artemis wouldn't know how much it hurt. Rosanna and Artemis had exchanged stories without hesitation, however. There were no secrets between them and Rosanna had revealed her identity as Rose without a second thought.

Rosanna knew that Beatriz was concerned for her, ever since she'd come back from the Santa Prisca mission. Rosanna knew she'd been acting differently because she'd finally realised how stupid she'd been to hide her secrets from her friends. How had she expected to be a superhero and never run into someone she knew? Someone who _really_ knew her? Someone who could ruin Rosanna with just a few words?

Rosanna knew she should say something, try and explain herself to her teammates and Beatriz, but she couldn't. She was in too deep with the heroes, had been lying for too long. Speaking out now would come off as cowardly and as a betrayal. No one would want her as a hero anymore and Rosanna was sure she'd be lucky if she wasn't arrested on the spot. After all, they couldn't have _his_ daughter on their team.

"I know. I just want to be there for you," Rosanna told her cousin as she stood up from Jade's bed. She glanced over her shoulder quickly, catching the eye of the Cheshire cat in the Alice in Wonderland poster.

Artemis' face softened slightly at Rosanna's sincere tone. "It's ok, I'm fine. You can call me later, ok?" Rosanna nodded, knowing that Artemis was right. It wasn't her place to go along and pick up Paula. After all, Rosanna hadn't known her aunt very well at all.

"Why do you still have that thing up?" Rosanna asked, gesturing to the Alice in Wonderland poster. It was the one thing Artemis hadn't really explained.

"It means something to me," Artemis answered, shortly. Rosanna just nodded, not wanting to push her cousin.

Artemis escorted Rosanna to the front door, even though Rosanna was fine. She got the distinct feeling that Artemis didn't quite trust her anymore. Not yet, at least. Rosanna didn't blame her cousin for that, she admired her for it.

Rosanna and Artemis stealthily made their way to the door, where Artemis opened it for her cousin.

"Dad shouldn't be home for a while, there's no way he'll see you leaving," Artemis told Rosanna as they faced each other on opposite sides of the door. It was always in the back of Rosanna's mind that she was in the house of her uncle and he could return at any time.

"Why do you call him _dad?_ " Rosanna asked, quietly as she turned away and headed off into the dark streets of Gotham, hood pulled over her head with her hands stuffed into her pockets. She heard her cousin close the door.

After a few minutes, Rosanna started to get the horrible feeling that she was being watched. She kept walking, but was ready to start sprinting if something happened. She started regretting the choice of not bringing her phone along with her. Rosanna looked up from under her hoodie and saw Beatriz's apartment getting closer.

Too late. Someone grabbed Rosanna around her head and neck and a hand was slammed over her mouth. She was whisked into an alleyway and dragged deeper. Rosanna started to struggle, merely to test her attacker's strength. She was sure she could manage to escape, at least using some of the dirty fighting moves her father had taught her.

As Rosanna heard maniacal laughs around her, she decided it was time to bolt. Before she could make a move though, an object flew out of the shadows and struck the person holding Rosanna. They instantly let Rosanna go and she fell onto her knees. She whipped around without hesitation and kicked out, striking her attacker in the stomach. It was a man, with crazy-looking eyes and bedraggled hair.

Rosanna chose to turn and face the other two men, however, who were laughing all the way. She jumped at them, using her legs to get onto a man's shoulders. She spun around, throwing the man to the ground as she threw herself into the other. Rosanna slammed him to the ground on his back and punched his face twice, hard. Heaving deep breaths, Rosanna looked up to find the man who attacked her tied up. Standing beside him, with his hands on his hips, was Robin.

Rosanna rolled her eyes. "You know, I had that." Robin was looking directly at Rosanna it seemed, even if she couldn't tell, which meant he was probably staring at her scar because he could. This caused Rosanna to shift on her feet as she stood up.

"Because being dragged into an alleyway without any struggle definitely models 'having it'," Robin chuckled and Rosanna gave him a look.

"Did you just sass me?" she asked in disbelief, raising her eyebrows. Robin smiled innocently and shrugged. "And to be fair, I was waiting for the right moment to strike." Robin's smile got wider and Rosanna pursed her lips. "You were, too, weren't you?"

"Heh."

Rosanna narrowed her eyes. "You were _following_ me?" Rosanna couldn't hide the accusation in her voice. What if he'd seen her leaving Artemis's apartment suspiciously? What if he'd seen Artemis herself? What if he started getting suspicious? Asking questions about Rosanna's night time visits?

"Hey, it's Gotham. And I saw someone walking alone. How was I supposed to know it was you?" Robin defended himself, but Rosanna just gave him a blank look. "Look, I was on patrol and saw you walking alone, ok?"

Rosanna breathed out a sigh of relief. "Ok." She still didn't believe him entirely, but decided to drop the topic before he became suspicious of her being secretive. Rosanna turned away and stuffed her hands back into her pocket. "This has been fun, but I really need to –" Rosanna cut herself off as she turned around and saw that Robin had disappeared into the night.

Rosanna still felt like she was being watched, so she wasted no time in heading home and swiftly entering the house. Finally feeling grounded, Rosanna slumped against the front door and heaved in a few breaths. It always surprised her how much safer and more confident she felt when she was wearing her costume.

Rosanna finally got to her feet and turned the kitchen light on. She figured that Beatriz had already gone to bed, even if it was strangely early. Rosanna soon found the reason in the form of a note on the fridge.

 _Had to go to Brazil for the next week. Would've told you in person but you were out all day without your phone._

 _You know the drill. Tora's your honorary guardian and you go to her if you have any problems._

 _Take care of yourself, Rose._

Rosanna sighed. She wouldn't have admitted out loud that life was made easier with Beatriz away. She wouldn't have to constantly lie about her problems and sneak out to see Artemis now. But on the other hand, Rosanna now felt lonely. The house was quiet and empty and lacked the warmth and energy Beatriz usually gave off. Rosanna respected Tora, who was somewhat of an aunt to her, but she didn't have the same level of trust and friendship Rosanna had with Beatriz.

Rosanna scrunched up the note and completely forgot about her hunger as she headed upstairs to sleep. She found her phone on her desk and checked her messages.

There was one from Artemis.

 _Home safely. We're ok. Thanks for coming back, Rosie._

Rosanna reread the message a couple of times till she concluded that Artemis was thanking Rosanna for having the guts to come back to her. There was one other message from one of Rosanna's school friends, Dick Grayson. It had been sent not two minutes after Rosanna had entered the house. With their guardians working together and a few things in common, the two saw each other quite a bit. While Rosanna dared say Dick was more irritating then Robin, she appreciated his friendship.

 _Looking forward to school, Rose?_

He was also one of the only people who didn't know Rosanna's alter ego that called her Rose. She saw no harm in the nickname, however.

 _Thanks for reminding me_ , Rosanna typed back. She was dreading school, which started in two days. Rosanna was fine with actually going, it was the way her homework and Rose identity clashed.

 _What are friends for? ;)_ Dick texted back, almost immediately. Rosanna decided not to question the time the original text sent. Coincidences did still happen.

 _What do you want?_ Rose asked as she slumped against her pillow.

 _Absolutely nothing. See you in five days, Rose,_ was the response.

 _I'll never understand you_ , Rosanna sent, shaking her head in real life.

 _Good. You're not supposed to._ Rosanna didn't reply to that as she put her phone away and stared up her ceiling as she lay spread eagled on her bed. After a while, Rosanna grabbed her phone again and typed in Beatriz's number. Rosanna let it ring, but there was no answer.

" _Hello? How are you? Well I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking. Check back later and I might feel like taking your call then. Goodbye!"_

"Hey Bea, it's Rose. Um…call me back later, ok? I know we didn't leave off on the best note and I'm…sorry, about that." Rosanna wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to say, or why she'd wanted to call Beatriz in the first place. Maybe she'd just wanted to hear her voice, as if she wasn't away from Rosanna. "Yeah, I'm not really sure what else to say. Enjoy Brazil? Ok, yeah, um…see you in a week." And Rose hung up and slumped back on her pillow.

* * *

 **August 3** **rd** **2010, 13:06 EDT  
MOUNT JUSTICE**

Rose wasn't sure why she was at the Cave right now. Canary had told them she was starting to teach them combat, but Rose wasn't interested. Honestly, she'd much rather have preferred to stay in civvies and visit her cousin and aunt, now that her uncle wasn't coming home. But Rose knew that her mentor would've wanted her to go along to the Cave, so she did.

Rose was currently watching Kid and Aqualad play a game of air hockey on a holographic table. It was quite enjoyable, since Kid's reflexes were unbeatable. They'd started off with Miss M and Rose, the latter winning and facing the next contestant. Kid had easily beaten her and proceeded to keep the title of winner the entire time. Rose jokingly claimed that he'd be useless without his speed.

 _Recognised; Superboy, B05._

The entire team turned to look as a very angry-looking Superboy entered the Cave.

Miss M smiled. "Hi Superboy," she welcomed, cheerfully, "how was Metropolis?" She received no answer as the clone wordlessly stormed through the holographic game of air hockey. Miss M frowned.

"Ready for training, everyone?" someone asked. The team turned to see Black Canary and Martian Manhunter entering the Cave.

"Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" Miss M exclaimed, moving forward to give her uncle a hug. Rose turned away slightly, being reminded of how she'd been living without Beatriz for three days so far. She still hadn't returned Rose's call but she knew it was just because Beatriz was busy. It still got lonely in the house, though, and Rose spent as much time as she could in her civvies, visiting Artemis and hanging out with a few of her friends from Gotham Academy. Anything to stay away from the eerily silent house.

"M'Gann," Manhunter said fondly, placing a hand on his niece's shoulder. "I was in the neighbourhood so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting."

"A few bumps," Miss M answered honestly, "but, I'm learning."

"That's all I can ask." Rose, turned away from the exchange between relatives, noticed Superboy walking away.

"Stick around," Canary called out. Superboy stopped and turned around, crossing his arms. "Class is in session." Canary stepped forward into the centre of the Cave and the floor lit up beneath her. She turned to face the larger portion of the team. "I consider it an honour to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you – everything I've learned from my own mentors –" Canary winced as she removed her jacket. "And my own bruises."

"What happened?" Miss M asked, concerned.

"The job," Canary answered, calmly, as she tossed her jacket to the side. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here, yeah!" Kid said, immediately, his hand shooting into the air. He walked forward till he was face to face with Canary. "After this," he swished his banana peel to the side, "I'll show you my moves." Rosanna facepalmed beside Robin at Kid's flirtatious antics. Canary was unaffected; arching an eyebrow before striking out. Kid managed to block the punch but Canary swept low and easily tripped the speedster up.

"What happened to your air hockey reflexes?" Rose teased from the side as her teammates winced at the hard hit.

"Ohh, hurts so good," Kid groaned and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Good block. But did anyone see what he did wrong?" Canary helped Kid to his feet.

"Ooh, ooh!" Robin childishly raised his palm. "He hit on teacher and got served?" Rose gasped out a laugh.

"Dude!"

"Not quite," Canary said, firmly. She narrowed her eyes and scanned over the others before her eyes came to rest on Rose. "Let's try again. Rose?" The redhead's eyes widened as Canary smirked, having found a new sparring partner. Kid retreated back to the side as Rose stepped forward. Rose stared up at Canary, waiting for her to start the spar. "Why don't you act first?" Canary suggested.

Rose didn't hesitate.

She threw a punch which Canary blocked. The Leaguer went in for a high kick but Rosanna ducked and rolled to the side. Canary swung around and swept Rose's feet out from underneath her, but she caught herself with her hand, and using her experience of capoeira, the young hero swung her legs around and attempted to kick Canary in the stomach.

She spun to the side and came with a punch, but Rose acted, just like she'd been told to. She blocked Canary's fist and swiftly grabbed her wrist, using that to spin herself around the Leaguer before throwing her to the ground with a slightly twisted shoulder. It didn't work as well as it had when Rose's father had been training her, as Canary was still on her feet. But she was stunned, staring at Rose.

There was a look in Canary's eyes that terrified Rose.

"Where did…where did you learn _that_ move?" Canary asked, cautiously. Rose was confused for a moment, before she realised she'd used one of her father's vicious moves on Canary. Not one of her mother's capoeira style, but one of her father's close combat moves designed to injure and kill. And Canary had recognised it.

"I…I'm sorry," Rose murmured, backing away. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear I didn't mean to do that." Rosanna tried to hide her shaking voice and hands, because Canary could so easily accuse her of something right now and what could Rose say?

Canary straightened herself up and rolled the shoulder that Rose had twisted. "I've been fighting for years and I've only ever…" Rose figured she was going to say that she'd only seen that move performed by one other person, namely her father. But the Leaguer corrected herself and shook her head, composing herself. "Never mind. It's alright. Rose, why don't you step back?"

Rose lowered her head in shame as she backed into the space next to Robin. He looked at her, but Rose didn't turn to look at him like usual. One slip up had nearly ruined everything she'd lied about and worked hard to hide.

"Let's look back on Kid Flash," Canary continued, changing the topic away from the strange occurrence between her and Rose. "Does anyone remember what he did wrong?" No one answered this time, so Canary continued. "He allowed me to dictate the terms of –"

"Oh please." Someone scoffed from behind Canary. Superboy had finally spoken up. "With my powers the battle's always on my terms," he stated, gesturing to himself. "I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time," he growled.

"Prove it," was Canary's response.

"I like her," Rose whispered to Robin, whose lip turned up slightly. Superboy looked surprised at the challenge, but accepted it as he came up to Canary and crossed his arms.

"Where's the popcorn?" Robin asked Rose, nudging her playfully. Rose cracked a smile, her recent slip up almost completely forgotten as she comfortably joked around with her teammate.

Superboy and Canary fell into their combat stances. Superboy swiftly struck out with his fist but Canary blocked it and grabbed his arm, using it to throw him across the room. Robin burst into a fit of laughter as he pointed a finger at Superboy. Rose gave him a 'seriously?' look. Beside Robin, Aqualad nudged him firmly, and the boy wonder muffled his laughter with his gloves.

Superboy got up off the floor, growling.

"You're angry. Good. But don't react," Canary told him. "Channel that anger into –" Superboy didn't let her finish. He let out a yell and ran forward. Canary acted quickly and flipped over the charging boy and kicked backwards, sweeping his feet out from beneath him. Superboy hit the ground yet again. Robin kept trying to hide his laughter behind his gloves.

Canary reached a hand down to help Superboy up, but he pushed her away and got to his feet by himself. "That's it. I'm done." The light from the floor disappeared, signalling the end of the training session.

"Training is mandatory," Canary stated, placing a hand on Superboy's shoulder. He shoved her arm off and turned around to face her. Before anything could happen, an alarm sounded and a screen appeared in the centre of the room with Batman on it.

"Batman to the Cave." Rose exchanged a glance with Robin, and the two moved forward with the rest of their team. "Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary." A picture was brought up on the screen of what appeared to be some form of android. "The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

All this was said over video footage of the android battling against some of the strongest League members and easily bringing them down.

"Whoa. One guy with the powers of the entire League?" Kid said in disbelief. Rose swallowed hard.

"In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android," Batman finished, confirming Rose's suspicions.

"So, if it's an android than someone must've built it, right?" Rose brainstormed. "T.O Morrow anyone?" she suggested. The team and Canary gave Rose curious looks, as she'd never actually dealt with T.O Morrow before. At least, not that they knew of.

"Good guess, Rose. But Red Tornado doesn't think so," Batman informed the team.

"The technology bares the signature of…Professor Ivo," Manhunter concluded and Rose's eyes widened. Even she was confused by Ivo being alive still.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead," Aqualad insisted.

"So we all thought," Canary said, glancing at Aqualad over her shoulder, "or hoped."

"To make certain that this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate STAR Lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation," Batman explained, a map route appearing beside him. "Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone, tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes!" Kid cheered. When a few members of the team looked at him, he simply said, "Road trip."

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy said, bitterly.

"You had something better to do?" Batman said back and Superboy lowered his gaze.

"Coordinates received," Aqualad said after a moment. "On our way."

* * *

 **August 3** **rd** **2010, 20:08 EDT  
LITCHFIELD COUNTY**

"Babe, you can wear those motorcycle clothes any day," Wally told Rosanna with a wink as they prepared to depart. She raised her eyebrows at the speedster, unimpressed.

"I can't even with you right now," Rosanna rolled her eyes, placing her helmet over her head. Her current clothes resembled her costume, with the dark scarlet and white accents and black base. For the mission, Rosanna had been assigned to follow the Manhattan truck alongside Superboy and Robin.

Rosanna waited until all the trucks had departed before she moved forward with her group. The team split up instantly and followed after their respective trucks. The trip remained quiet for a while, allowing Rosanna to think. Think about how she could possibly explain the move that stunned Canary if anyone asked about it. She could think about how thin the ice was that she was walking on. Actually, Rosanna was pretty sure she was running across the ice at the rate things were breaking apart.

"If dislike is the opposite of like is disaster the opposite of aster?" Robin randomly asked, speeding to catch up with Superboy and Rosanna, who were leading the group. "See, instead of things going wrong, they go right."

"Do we really need any more butchered English from you, Rob?" Rosanna mused from up ahead.

"The more the merrier, right?" Robin replied with a cheesy grin.

"Why do I even try?" Rosanna muttered to herself. Robin turned to look at Superboy, who had said nothing so far.

"Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?" Robin asked the clone.

"Canary," Superboy answered, simply. "I mean, what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman, Rose and, well, me," Robin explained, and Rosanna decided to have her own input.

"When you've only got your own hands and feet to defend yourself, you need to be able to go against anyone," Rosanna added. "Like Robin said, it's part of being a non-powered superhero." Whether he'd realised he was overreacting or trying not to explode at his companions, Superboy sped up to the front of the group, leaving Robin and Rosanna in the dust.

Robin sped up to Rosanna's side. "Are _you_ feeling the aster? You've been kind of off since the training session with Canary." _Because I nearly exposed myself with one slip up._

"I just accidentally used a move I learnt a long time ago," Rosanna lied through her teeth, knowing she needed to open up to _someone_ about _something._ Even if it was only half the truth.

"Canary can take anything, that's why she's training us," Robin reassured Rosanna.

"Yeah, well, that move was designed to take out anyone and injure them in the process," Rosanna explained, remembering how many times she'd practiced it with her father and sister. She remembered when she dislocated her sister's shoulder, and then a month later karma had come for Rosanna.

"Where'd you even learn that?" Robin asked, curiously.

"My mother," Rosanna lied, but she managed a sad smile at the thought of her mother's training sessions. She'd never punished Rosanna for not getting something straight away; she'd been supportive, kind and allowed breaks. It'd given Rosanna a glimpse of training that wasn't torture, a glimpse of what might've been considered 'fun.' "She taught me acrobatics and how to defend myself. I guess…there were a few moves that were a little too violent."

"Do you miss her?" Robin asked, cautiously, after a moment of silence. Rosanna looked at him, debating in her head whether or not to speak more about her personal issues.

"Yeah, yeah I do. She was really the only family I had," Rosanna replied, for one of the first times, honestly. Because Rosanna had never considered her father or sister family, and she couldn't very well say she was still close with the Crock family.

"Rosanna." The use of her full name coming from Robin caused her to glance at him. "This team, the League, Beatriz; they're all your family. Maybe the League isn't around all the time, or Beatriz is overseas like now or you don't see the team for a day. It doesn't matter. You're not alone in this," he told Rosanna, gently, in a tone that suggested he was slightly underestimating Rosanna's emotional strength. She didn't mind.

Rosanna smiled at Robin genuinely. "Thanks, Rob. That, uh…that meant a lot." Robin smiled back; the first real smile Rosanna had seen from him. Not smirk, not a playful grin. He may not have been giving many signs, but Rosanna had already figured that Robin somewhat understood her loss, which is how he managed to talk about it so carefully and in a way many people didn't know how to.

The moment was interrupted when something sprung out of the crops on the side of the road. A group of what appeared to be robot monkeys flew towards the truck and clung to the outside of it, making robotic, maniacal cackles.

"Ok, now we've got robot monkeys. That's cool. What's next?" Rosanna asked rhetorically.

" _Robin, Rose, Superboy,_ " Kaldur's voice came up on the coms, " _our truck is under attack._ "

" _Kind of figured_ ," Robin responded as he and Rosanna sped up to get closer to their truck. Rosanna looked at Superboy out of the corner of her eye. The clone looked ticked.

" _I hate monkeys_."

* * *

The truck began to swerve dangerously as the monkeys targeted the driver.

"Oh, robot monkeys!" Robin laughed. "Totally Ivo's tweaked style!" He pressed a button on his cycle, switching it to battle mode. He glanced at Rosanna and Superboy. "Hey you guys, switch your rides to battle mode."

Before Rosanna could open her mouth to say something, Superboy leapt off his cycle, causing it to crash into both Robin's and Rose's.

"Or not!" Robin cried as he fired a line from his glove which attached itself to the back of the truck. Rose followed his lead and fired a line from her bracer, allowing it to pull her towards the truck, where she landed and hung on above Robin.

Rosanna drove her other hand down, electrocuting a monkey with her bracer. Limp; it fell from the truck. Rosanna kicked out another monkey below her foot and then used her bracer line to swing around and crush a monkey with her wrists that were reinforced by her bracers. Robin's cycle, in battle mode, fired at a few of the monkeys, but more kept coming and it was overwhelmed.

Rosanna continued kicking at and beating any monkeys near her. She looked up when she saw Superboy being held by a couple of monkeys and flown into the air, before they dropped him, leaving him behind as the truck kept driving.

Rosanna looked down just in time to see a monkey fire a beam of green light at the base of Robin's line. It instantly detached and the boy wonder was thrown into the wind.

Rosanna's hand snapped out and grabbed his. With both of Rosanna's hands occupied and Superboy left behind, the monkeys were free to raid the truck. Pulling on her bracer line, Rosanna tightened her grip on Robin's hand and made eye contact. He nodded at her and in a moment, Rosanna threw Robin overhead onto the top of the truck. She released his hand and used the momentum to get herself over the edge and onto the top as well, disconnecting her bracer line as she did so.

Rosanna readied her bracers and ran forward, firing taser disks at any monkeys too far to electrocute up close. She wheeled around when a large crowd of monkeys landed, but they were quickly dispersed when Superboy landed on the truck, causing Rosanna to stumble backward. The truck started to swerve badly as a tire was taken out by a monkey.

"Cover me!" Robin cried over the wind. Rosanna nodded at him and fired at any monkeys getting too close as Robin leaned down to tell the driver to get out. "Rose, jump!" Rose hit a monkey away and dove off the side of the truck into the crops on the side of the road. She landed on her elbows, but quickly picked herself up to see Robin land not too far away from her with the driver.

* * *

"Ok, I saw the monkeys fly off with the parts _and_ Superboy follow in a rage," Rosanna recounted as she approached Robin on the side of the road. "We on the same page?"

"Pretty much."

"Great," Rosanna said, sarcastically. "And by the way, never lose me in tall grass, crops or anything of the sort _ever_ again." She pointed accusingly at the boy wonder.

"You're short, I can't help that," Robin responded, innocently.

"I'm as tall as you, wonder –"

" _Aqualad to Robin, we've lost our cargo. Did you –?_ " Kaldur interrupted the non-existent argument.

Robin sighed. "It's gone. And so's our partner with anger management issues."

"You know he can still hear this?" Rosanna reminded the bird, who shrugged again.

" _Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position. We'll help you_ ," Kaldur offered.

" _I don't need help, don't want any!_ " Superboy cried angrily.

" _Superboy!_ " Kaldur called. There was no answer. " _Superboy?_ "

"Kid, I bet you five bucks he ditched his com," Rosanna said, quickly, before the speedster could, still not over losing five bucks to him.

" _Super_ ," Wally said sarcastically. " _Now we can't even track him and I'm going to lose five bucks!_ " Rosanna smirked to herself.

" _He's out of my telepathic range_ ," M'Gann told the team. " _This Professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us. M-maybe w-we should contact Red Tornado?_ "

"We did sorta fail at the mission we were given," Rosanna added, weakly. She wasn't a huge fan of needing to call in their mentors and members of the League, but they'd failed the simple mission they were given.

" _Dude, you are a ray of sunshine as per usual_ ," Kid sounded like he was rolling his eyes.

" _Focus_ ," Aqualad said, firmly. " _Red Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves. And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled_." Rose noticed Robin looking thoughtfully at a fallen monkey on the road.

" _Well, that's a great plan_ ," Kid drawled. " _Except for the part about us not knowing where to look!_ " He raised his voice towards the end.

"Who's the ray of sunshine now?" Rosanna's tone was dry.

"And maybe we do know where to look," Robin said, crouching down beside the monkey he'd been eyeing for a while. He attached a cord from his glove to the monkey. He began to work on decoding the monkey. "We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks were attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?" Robin cracked the monkey's code and opened up a holographic map. "Ha! The parts have GPS. The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track 'em with the one I captured."

"I can't express how much I love having a computer whiz on this team," Rosanna said in relief. "Seriously," Rosanna added when Robin glanced at her.

Robin looked back at his map. "Ok. It looks like both sets of parts are converging on…Gotham City."

" _That far South?_ " Kaldur exclaimed. " _M'Gann and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out_."

Robin stood up, the monkey slung over his shoulder, as he turned to look at the mess they'd caused on the street. Robin called in his ride and turned to Rosanna. "Definitely a disaster. Heavy on the 'dis'."

* * *

"I can't call my ride in," Rosanna mumbled after a few tries. "Damn it." She huffed and approached Robin, who was busy removing his jacket to reveal his costume underneath. "Looks like we're riding together, Rob."

"You going to Gotham dressed like that?" Robin asked, off topic.

"Personally, I don't like being judged for how I dress." Rosanna's sass wasn't considered an answer by Robin. "But no, I'm not going to my hometown without a mask." She pulled her domino mask for her pocket and placed it on her face before removing her riding clothes to reveal her costume underneath. She turned to face Robin to find him changed as well. "So, who's gonna be tracking the parts?"

"Me," Robin replied simply.

"And…who's driving the thing?" Rose asked slowly.

"Me," Robin repeated.

"Woah, woah, woah," Rose said suddenly and Robin raised an eyebrow at her tone. "Let me get this straight. You're going to be tracking the parts _while_ you drive _both_ of us on a motorcycle thing?" Robin nodded. "Not gonna fly with me, sorry."

"Do _you_ want to drive then?" Robin asked calmly.

" _Yes_ ," Rose said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why didn't you say so?" Robin's tone was playful as he handed Rose her helmet, which hadn't been left behind or destroyed. Rose didn't say anything as she mounted the bike and waited for Robin to clamber on behind her with the monkey in front of him. There wasn't much room for both of them, but the two young heroes managed to make it work.

"Oh, by the way, if I'm going too fast, feel free to put your arms around me," Rose teased Robin before they took off.

* * *

 **August 3** **rd** **2010, 21:21 EDT  
GOTHAM CITY**

"Ok, so if dislike and disaster are the opposite of like and aster, then what about disappoint?" Robin and Rose were getting close to Gotham, and the former had been talking about butchering English almost the whole time.

"Mmmhmm," Rose hummed to show she listening. Robin had a firm grip on her shoulder with one hand while the other steadied the monkey in his lap. He'd refused to put his arms around Rose, which amused her.

"So, appoint is the opposite of disappoint then, right? Does the sentence 'I'm appointed in you' mean I'm proud of you or happy with what you did?" Robin continued to brainstorm.

"You tell me. You're the one making all this up," Rosanna sounded unamused, but her lips were turned up at Robin's quirky way of playing with the English language. They'd just passed a sign reading "Gotham City Limits" when a yellow and red blur appeared running beside them.

"So, you changed, too?" Robin observed.

"You kidding?" Kid shuddered. "I feel naked in civvies." He paused for a moment before grinning at Rose. "Enjoy that visual babe."

"I did not need that nightmare fuel in my brain," Rose groaned. Robin cracked a laugh at Rose's remark.

"Sure, whatever. You still tracking the parts?" Kid asked Robin.

"They _were_ heading through Gotham," Robin reported. "But they veered." Robin paused and his eyes widened. "Wait. Dude. They're at m – Gotham Academy." Rose didn't miss the way Robin corrected himself mid-sentence, but didn't take much notice of it.

* * *

"You have reached your destination," Rose mimicked a chirpy, high-pitched voice as she parked the cycle and leapt to her feet. She ran into the school with Robin and Kid, using her bracer to break the door handle to the academy.

"They're in the gym," Robin told his companions as they headed that way. Rose decided not to question how Robin knew this, even if she had a slight hunch. Kid suddenly sped ahead. Robin and Rose arrived at the doors just as Kid finished his circle of the gym and brought Superboy away from the android attacking him.

Robin threw two disks at the android, but it turned its body intangible and let the disks fly through. Accessing Red Tornado's abilities, it flew forward in a tornado, flinging the four teammates across the room. Rose landed next to Kid and sprung to her feet as she looked up to the find robot standing above them.

Just as the android accessed Captain Atom's abilities, Kid took Rose into his arms and sped around the inside of the bleachers as the android fired a beam of energy at them. Kid stumbled a bit but managed to come out the other side with him and Rose still in one piece.

"Access; Black Canary." Rose turned her head to see the android facing them. It screamed at the ground which created a shockwave that sent both of them flying backward across the hard, gym floor. Rose, having not taken most of the hit, rolled to her feet and aimed her bracers at the android. She fired multiple taser disks.

The android mimicked Manhunter's abilities and let the disks fly through it before it knocked Robin's attacks away with an extended arm. It slammed its arm down on the bleachers and Robin just managed to jump out of the way. It then swung around and Rose jumped and fired a bracer line at the ceiling to avoid the skipping-rope-style attack.

Rose swung around towards the android and landed a hit to its head, which did nothing but hurt Rose's hand as she landed and ran out of range of anymore attacks. She hurried over to Robin, who was still dazed on the ground. She turned back to the fight when she heard Kid screaming in pain as the android crushed him. Before Rose could fire anything from her bracer, a green arrow came streaking out of nowhere, forcing the android to access Manhunter's abilities. The arrow passed through, but Kid was released in the process. The arrow landed in front of Robin and Rose, the latter instantly recognising it.

Rose quickly scanned the ceiling and caught sight of her cousin's green costume disappearing into the shadows. Despite the situation, Rose smiled, almost proudly, at Artemis' actions.

Kid sped away from the android as Superboy came charging towards it. Using one of Canary's moves, it tossed Superboy effortlessly across the room. Robin and Rose both fired and threw at it, but it dodged them. As it accessed Superman's abilities, its eyes glowed red. Time seemed to slow down as Rose threw herself into Robin, who was a foot or so away from her, and sent them both skidding across the gym floor. Kid sped over to them.

"You guys ok?" he asked, hurriedly. Rose removed her arms from Robin and pushed herself away and onto her knees. She looked down at her shoulder, which was smoking from an angry-looking burn wound. Robin was staring at Rose.

"It makes me angry!" Superboy yelled suddenly, jumping at the android. Rose shook her head to get rid of the ringing in her eyes from the hard hit.

"Thanks," Robin managed as he started to recover from hitting the floor, staring at Rose's burn.

"Anytime," Rose ground out as the pain of the burn started to kick in.

"WANNA SEE ME CHANNEL THAT ANGER?!" Superboy shouted at the android.

"Great, he's gone ballistic again," Kid exclaimed.

"Maybe not," Robin said with a small smile. He turned to Rose, who was busy fanning the burn and biting her lip to try and numb the pain.

"Just go," Rose said, firmly, when she saw the boys' reluctance.

Robin went to object. "You're –"

"I _know_ that my shoulder's cooked. Just go!" Rose dismissed Robin by waving her good arm. Kid and Robin exchanged reluctant glances, but eventually turned back to the battle.

"Anyone wanna play keep away?" Robin jeered as he kicked at Ivo, sending him flying forward onto his stomach.

"Me! Me!" Kid called as he sped in. Accessing Superman's strength, the android stamped on the ground, sending Kid flying through the air. Rose gritted her teeth. All she could do was just sit there in pain.

"Rose, fire now!" Robin instructed her from across the gym. Without hesitating, Rose raised her good hand and fired several remaining taser disks at the android. It went intangible to let the attacks pass through it, but in that moment, Superboy landed in front of it and drove his fist through its head, which blew up once it turned solid. The small explosion sent Superboy flying backward. The android fell to the ground and silence filled the gym.

Robin ran over and crouched beside the android. "Help me disassemble him! Now!" Heaving in breaths, Rosanna pushed herself to her feet and walked over to where the android lay.

"Dude, the guy has no head," Kid drawled. Rose took a seat on the bleachers and looked down at the raw, blistering wound on her shoulder. It wasn't bad enough to scar, but she knew she'd need to take good care of it.

Superboy looked at her, concerned. "Is that gonna be ok?"

"It'll be fine," Rose said, dismissively, turning to the entrance of the gym when the doors swung open.

"Don't take any chances!" Aqualad called as he and Miss M entered the scene.

"Superboy, are you alright?" Miss M asked, flying over to the clone as he stood up from the bleachers.

He smiled softly at the Martian. "I'm fine." He looked over at Robin. "Feeling the aster." The boy wonder smiled.

"Hey, where's Ivo?" Kid suddenly asked. He, along with his robotic monkeys, had completely disappeared without a trace.

* * *

 **August 4** **th** **2010, 1:06 EDT  
MOUNT JUSTICE**

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, safely being analysed at the two separate STAR Labs. But Ivo escaped and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android," Aqualad reported at the debriefing later that night.

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority," Canary told the team.

"But we understand your mission encountered…other complications," Manhunter said from beside Canary. The team exchanged unsure glances.

"Complications come with the job." Batman stepped forward to address the team. "Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" Superboy spoke up.

"Given time, yes," Batman told the clone, and Rose got the feeling Batman knew something about Superboy's situation. "Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads." Superboy seemed to accept that answer and he smiled faintly.

Batman continued the debriefing. "Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists – because there are some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please. _If_ we needed help we'd never get the chance to ask." Robin pulled out Artemis' arrow to show the Leaguers. Green Arrow took the arrow from Robin's hand to examine. "Look familiar? You were following us. Babysitting! You still don't trust us," Robin threw his arms to the side in exasperation.

"We didn't follow you," Batman responded, calmly. Green Arrow took out an arrow from his quiver to compare it to Artemis' arrow, even though Rose knew what the conclusion would be.

"And that's not your arrow," Robin realised. "But that means –"

"Speedy!" Kid said, happily.

"He has our backs," Aqualad agreed and Rose lowered her gaze. She knew she'd have to talk to Artemis tonight, as soon as she could.

Kid sped in and took the arrow from Green Arrow. "Souvenir." Not busy being excited over 'Speedy' helping them, Rose noticed Green Arrow and Batman exchange glances.

* * *

 **August 4** **th** **2010, 1:15 EDT  
GOTHAM**

Rosanna had managed to hurry home after the debriefing without being held up by anyone asking about her burn. She'd quickly changed and treated her burn wound, wrapping it in a gauze before heading for her cousin's house.

Just as she exited her bathroom, Rosanna spotted a small piece of paper on her pillow. Cautiously, she picked it up. She had to read it over about four time before she realised how terrifying it was and she scrunched it up in her fist.

 _How are you ever going to be able to explain how you know things only the bad guys should know? Good luck lying your way out of trouble! – Love Sage xx._


	7. A Notice

This book has not been abandoned/discontinued!

It has, in fact, been moved to my Wattpad account under the username summerless, as that is where I am more active these days!

The book will include Rosanna as well as include my other YJ OC from "Purple Rain" and my OC Rosa will also play a larger part. Plus, as I am now years older and feel like a more experienced author, I hope to make it better than this version.

Thank you to everyone who read this story and I hope to see you all soon!


End file.
